Revenge
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: 'Tenang saja nee-chan, aku akan membalaskan dendammu.' Uchiha Sasuke, pria brengsek yang telah membunuh kakaknya. Dia tidak akan diam saja. Dia pasti akan membalaskan dendam kakaknya. Siapa yang menuai benih, dialah yang akan menerima hasilnya./SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

" _Nee-chan! Ayo main!"_

" _Sebentar Saku-chan, aku harus membantu nii-chan dulu."_

 _._

" _Kenapa kamu tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, nee-chan?"_

" _Aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan di sekolahku. Lihat ini fotonya."_

" _Biasa saja, tidak setampan Gaara-kun."_

" _Jangan bandingkan dia dengan Gaaramu, Sakura!"_

 _._

" _Kyaaa! Aku menjadi pacarnya!"_

" _Benarkah itu, nee-chan?"_

" _Um.. aku bahagia sekali!"_

" _Semoga kamu bahagia, nee-chan."_

" _Terimakasih, Sakura."_

 _._

" _Maafkan aku, Sakura."_

" _Nee-chan, kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku! Nee-chan! Tidak!"_

 _._

" _Aku berjanji, akan membalaskan dendammu padanya, nee-chan. Dia telah membunuhmu, aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendamu!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

"Oi, teme!"

Seorang pemuda yang sedang meminum soft drinknya menatap sahabat pirangnya yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, dobe?"

"Apa kamu sudah tahu? Ada anak baru di kelas satu, mungkin dia bisa menjadi sasaranmu."

Pemuda itu membuang kaleng _soft drink_ nya ke tempat sampah.

"Mungkin aku bisa melihat wajahnya terlebih dahulu."

.

.

"Sakura, apa kamu yakin dengan hal ini?" seorang pria berambut merah memandang kekasihnya.

Kini mereka ada di pelataran halaman Konoha High School. Dia harus mengantarkan kekasihnya itu pindah ke sekolah barunya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak rela jika kekasihnya itu harus pindah sekolah.

"Kamu tahu bukan, alasanku pindah ke sekolah ini, Gaara-kun."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu tidak bisa berkutik ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera turun, Gaara-kun. Ingat, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui tentang hubungan kita."

Gaara hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya ketika Sakura keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Jika saja pemuda brengsek itu tidak membuat keluarga gadis itu hancur berantakan, dia tidak akan rela melakukan semua ini demi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Sasori!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tersenyum ketika namanya di panggil. Beberapa gadis-gadis pengunjung cafe berteriak-teriak ketika dia tersenyum.

"Itachi, pesan seperti biasanya?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn. Tentu saja."

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu segera berjalan menjauh. Itachi sendiri hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Kamu pemuda yang baik, Sasori."

.

Haruno Sakura memasuki kelas barunya yang berada di ujung lorong. Dia sebenarnya murid pindahan dari Suna High School, tidak ada alasan khusus yang membuatnya harus pindah ke sekolah barunya ini. Dia hanya ingin membalaskan dendam kepada orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya.

"Teme, lihat itu!" Naruto menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Wajahnya yang asing, menandakan bahwa dia adalah murid baru di sekolah ini, "Itu pasti murid barunya, Teme."

Sasuke melirik gadis itu. Gadis itu memang cantik dengan tubuh yang indah semampai dan dada yang membusung indah. Sial! Dia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada itu.

"Hn."

"Kamu tertarik padanya?" kejar Naruto.

Sasuke membuang kaleng _soft drink_ nya ke tempat sampah sebelum melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak."

.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Sasori meletakan segelas kopi dan spaghetti di meja milik Itachi.

"Sasori, kamu senang bisa kerja disini?" tanya Itachi sembari meminum kopinya.

"Hn. Kamu bisa melihatnya."

Itachi sedikit meniliti sahabatnya itu. Dia mengenal Sasori dari mereka pertama kali mengenal huruf. Mereka selalu bersama hingga sekarang, bahkan dia mengetahui segala yang terjadi pada Sasori.

"Sasori! Layani meja nomor sebelas!"

Sasori segera berpamitan untuk melayani pelanggan lainnya. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum pahit memandang sahabatnya yang menjauh. Sahabatnya itu telah melewati banyak sekali penderitaan.

.

Sakura memandang kelas yang ada di hadapannya. 2-A, kelas yang terdengar hening dan sepi. Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura mulai mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Masuk."

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dan tersenyum sopan kearah guru yang mengajar. Mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki, dia segera menyerahkan kertas yang dibawanya.

"Ah- murid baru." Guru dengan masker di wajahnya itu tersenyum, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, nona Haruno."

Sakura membungkukan badannya sedikit sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura! Salam kenal!"

Beberapa murid mulai menanggapi perkenalan darinya, sejenak kelas menjadi gaduh.

"Kamu boleh duduk, nona Haruno."

Sakura menuju bangku kosong yang ada di paling belakang. Dia tersenyum kearah seorang gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

Harinya pasti akan menjadi sangat panjang.

.

.

"Ha-Haruno Sa-Sakura?"

Sakura yang sedang memasukan bukunya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia memandang seorang gadis berambut indigo berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya?"

"Pe-perkenalkan, na-namaku Hyuga Hi-Hinata. A-aku dan I-Ino-chan-"

"Biar aku saja yang bicara, Hinata." Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang menyela, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku dan Hinata sepakat untuk mengajakmu ke kantin, apa kamu mau?"

Sakura segera menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Dia juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana rupa orang yang telah merenggut nyawa kakaknya.

"Tentu saja, aku lapar sekali."

Mereka bertiga segera berjalan menuju kantin. Sesekali Sakura tertawa karena candaan Ino atau mereka yang sepakat untuk menggoda Hinata. Sakura merasa jika mereka sudah lama berteman.

Kantin begitu ramai dengan berbagai macam makhluk yang sedang makan. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada sebuah meja yang ada di ujung kantin yang ramai dengan berbagai gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya.

"Sasuke-kun! Coba makan ini!"

"Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah membawakanmu minuman!"

"Sasuke-kun, makan ini!"

Sakura yang sedang mengambil onigiri mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda duduk dikelilingi beberapa gadis. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam mirip dengan pantat ayam dan mata hitam yang tajam.

"Siapa pemuda itu? Sepertinya dia sangat terkenal," ucap Sakura kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Oh, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, keluarganya pemilik sekolah ini."

Sakura terdiam. Uchiha Sasuke? Nama itu benar-benar menohok hatinya, ada perasaan sesak yang langsung menyinggapi dadanya ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Jadi, dialah Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu di puja-puja itu? Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya muak.

"Sakura, kenapa malah melamun?" tanya Ino keheranan.

"Tidak." Sakura mulai memakan onigirinya.

"Dia termasuk dalam jajaran pangeran sekolah yang diincar oleh banyak gadis-gadis di sekolah ini."

"Berarti, bukan hanya dia yang menjadi incaran?" Sakura melirik Ino.

"Yap! Kamu lihat pemuda berambut kuning itu, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Anggota tim basket dan juga seorang atlit sepak bola, Hinata sudah lama menyukainya." Ino memandang Hinata dengan pandangan jahil.

"I-Ino-chan!"

Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karena malu. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan memandang pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Lalu, yang lainnya?"

"Oh, yang tersenyum aneh itu Shimura Sai, dia anggota ekskul seni lukis. Sedangkan pemuda berambut coklat itu kakaknya Hinata, namanya Hyuga Neji."

"Jadi, kamu memiliki seorang kakak disini?" Sakura memandang Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Be-begitulah."

Emerald Sakura tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Sakura menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Belum tentu juga. Tidak usah berharap pemuda seperti mereka akan mencintai orang-orang seperti kita dengan hatinya."

.

"Dia memandang kearahmu."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Dia lumayan cantik juga, teme."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya."

"Jangan bandingkan dia dengan Shion, tentu saja Shion lebih cantik darinya!"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, onyxnya melirik gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya itu.

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura berjalan keluar kelasnya dengan nafas lega. Dia sudah naik bis dan sampai setengah jalan, ketika mengingat ponselnya ketinggalan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ponselnya menghilang secara cuma-Cuma.

Saat melewati toilet, telinganya mendengar suara-suara aneh. Siapa pula yang ada di sekolah ketika beberapa murid sudah pulang? kecuali jika mereka mengikuti ekstra.

"Ssshh.. ohhh.."

Sakura mendekati kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya sedikit. Emeraldnya membulat tidak percaya memandang apa yang dia lihat.

"Ngghh... lagihh.. Sasuke-kunhh!" seorang wanita berambut hitam membusungkan dadanya ketika seorang pemuda dengan rambut ala pantat ayam menghisap payudara gadis itu.

"Hn, kau suka?"

"Tentu saja. Hisap lebih kerashhh..."

Sakura segera berlalu dari situ. Dia benar-benar jijik melihat pemandangan itu. Rasa sesak mulai memenuhi dadanya, disertai dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Lihat saja. Dia tidak akan membuat hidup pemuda itu tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeay! Akhirnya Sakura muncul dengan cerita baru! XD ini baru prolognya aja..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjuutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan dan melepas sepatunya. Menarik nafas panjang, dia meleakan sepatunya di rak.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum ketika kakaknya menyambutnya pulang. Setidaknya, dia masih memiliki kakak laki-laki yang sayang padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura menerima semangkuk nasi yang diberikan Sasori dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Meski hanya dengan makanan yang sederhana, Sakura tetap mensyukuri apa yang Kami-sama berikan padanya.

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis cantik yang ceria dan baik hati. Semuanya berubah semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika perusahaan yang telah di bangun ayahnya bangkrut. Hidupnya yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan kemewahan kini harus berubah menjadi kesederhanaan.

Rumahnya yang besar kini dijual pasca kematian kedua orang tuanya. Tadinya dia dan kedua kakaknya membeli sebuah rumah yang sederhana untuk mereka tinggali. Kakak lelakinya kemudian memilih untuk bekerja di sebuah cafe milik temannya.

Namun, kakak perempuannya, Haruno Karin. Kini harus pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya disisi Kami-sama. Ini semua terjadi karena pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu hidup dengan tenang setelah membuat kakaknya meninggal.

"Sakura, kenapa melamun?" tanya Sasori, "Kamu tidak menyukai makanan yang nii-san buat?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merindukan Karin-nee."

Raut wajah Sasori berubah. Sakura bisa melihat raut wajah kesedihan di wajah kakaknya itu.

"Karin pasti akan bahagia disisi Kami-sama, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

"Aku percaya, jika Karin-nee pasti akan tenang berada di alam sana."

.

.

Sakura menutup buku yang dibacanya dan meletakannya di meja nakasnya. Memandang bingkai fotonya bersama kakak perempuannya, membuat matanya basah.

Ini semua karena dia mencintai seorang playboy semacam Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang hanya menginginkan selangkangan perempuan manapun. Setelah pemuda itu puas, dia akan membuang perempuan itu begitu saja. Seperti permen karet yang sudah habis rasa manisnya.

Sakura benar-benar membenci pemuda seperti itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kematian kakak perempuannya menjadi sia-sia. Dia akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke menderita dalam penderitaan paling keji di dunia.

.

.

Sakura segera mengikat rambutnya ketika mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia mengenal suara mobil itu.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Ohayou, Sakura." Gaara mencium dahi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Menjemputmu, memang apalagi?" Gaara memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan tanda tanya, "Kamu tidak suka aku menjemputmu kemari?"

"Bukan begitu." Sakura mendesah panjang, "Aku hanya tidak ingin teman-temanku melihatku datang bersamamu. Kamu tahu bukan, tujuanku adalah menghancurkan si brengsek itu."

Iris jade Gaara meredup. Dia seperti tidak mengenal kekasihnya itu. Sakura yang dia kenal tidak pernah menyimpan rasa dendam di dalam hatinya. Tetapi dia mengenal siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, dia mengenal bagaimana keluarga Uchiha. Dan dia tahu, bagaimana keluarga Uchiha tega membuat perusahaan keluarga kekasihnya itu bangkrut.

"Aku tahu, Sakura." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengerti, Gaara-kun." Sakura mencium bibir Gaara dengan singkat.

Sasori muncul dengan semangkuk nasi dan memandang keduanya.

"Sakura, kamu mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak nii-chan, aku berangkat sekarang." Mengambil tasnya, Sakura mencium pipi Sasori dengan lembut sebelum mencium bibir Gaara dengan singkat, "Aku berangkat!"

Gaara menarik nafas panjang melihat kekasihnya yang berlari keluar rumah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenal sosok Sakura yang sekarang.

.

.

Sakura turun dari bis yang dinaikinya tepat di depan sekolahnya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi terlihat berjalan dengan santai seperti dirinya. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan sekolahnya disertai teriakan beberapa gadis yang melihatnya.

Emerald Sakura menyipit ketika melihat Sasuke turun dari mobil yang dinaikinya dan berjalan mendekati seorang gadis berambut pirang. Mendenguskan wajahnya, Sakura berjalan melewati kerumunan itu dengan acuh tak acuh. Semua gadis-gadis itu sama saja, rela mengangkangkan kakinya dan rela ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sebuah iris onyx memandanginya.

.

Ino memandang Sakura yang duduk di bangkunya dan langsung meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada teman barunya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino keheranan.

"Apa mereka selalu berteriak seperti itu?" keluh Sakura, "Aku baru saja bersekolah disini dan aku merasa tidak tahan jika harus mendengar teriakan gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu."

"Ma-Maksud Sakura-chan, Fa-fansgirl Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Jadi, pantat ayam itu juga memiliki fansgirl? Aku terkejut mendengarnya."

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Ada yang aneh dengan teman barunya itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada seorang gadis yang tidak suka dengan pangeran sekolah semacam Sasuke.

"Hinata, mau menemaniku ke kantin?" tanya Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"I-iya, Sakura-chan."

"Hinata, Sakura! Aku ikut!" Ino segera menyusul langkah keduanya.

.

Sakura memasuki kantin diikuti kedua temannya. Dia segera menuju mesin minuman dan mengambil jus strawberry kesukaannya. Dia tidak menyadari jika kantin menjadi penuh sesak ketika dia datang.

Emeraldnya melirik dimana seorang pemuda dengan mata tajamnya. Mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, dia segera menghampiri Ino yang sedang memilih makanan ringan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura memandang kedua temannya itu.

"Hmm.. sudah." Ino segera membayar makanan ringan miliknya, "Ayo."

.

Sasuke memandang gadis berambut pink itu hingga keluar dari kantin. Naruto yang melihat arah pandangan Sasuke segera menyikut perut sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menyukainya, teme." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya.

"Hn. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis itu, dobe."

"Kau memperhatikan payudaranya, teme. Aku bisa melihat itu."

"Urussai! Jangan mulai lagi, dobe."

Bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah semakin semangat menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, mengapa dia memperhatikan gadis berambut merah muda itu terus menerus.

.

Sakura menutup lokernya setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olah raga. Hinata dan Ino sudah menunggunya dan bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah mereka.

Beberapa teman satu kelas mereka telah memulai pemanasan, segera saja mereka bergabung dan memulai pemanasan bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain. Bertepatan dengan itu, kelas Sasuke sedang memulai olah raga mereka juga. Sasuke mendribble bola basketnya dan melemparkannya kearah Sai dan menerimanya dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Kamu menyadari sesuatu tidak?" tanya Neji sembari meregangkan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Murid baru itu tidak menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Mereka semua segera memandang kearah Sakura. Mereka bisa melihat tatapan tidak suka dimata gadis itu. Seolah-olah gadis itu ingin menerkam dan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Ternyata, dia tidak bisa bertekuk lutut padamu, Sasuke." Sai tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, aku juga tidak tertarik kepadanya."

Neji mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang pintar, Sasuke." Neji masih mendenguskan wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Baiklah! Keluarkan semua semangat masa muda kalian! Lari keliling lapangan lima kali!" Guy sensei berteriak dengan lantang. Membuat beberapa murid memandang kearahnya.

"Guru bodoh itu lagi." Neji mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Lari lagi?!" Tenten memekik kaget, dia melirik Ino yang ada di sampingnya, "Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya, Ino?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kesepuluh kalinya." Ino mendesah lelah.

"Baiklah! Bersiap! Mulai!"

Mereka segera kelimpungan berlari keliling lapangan yang luasnya seperti dua kali lapangan basket dan satu kali lapangan Volly.

Naruto memandang murid-murid kelas satu yang berlari keliling lapangan. Dia mencoba mencari siapa yang pantas menjadi teman kencannya minggu ini. Sapphirenya menangkap sosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berlari bersama teman-temannya. Payudara besar yang berguncang itu membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang dan sesak.

 _Bruukk!_

Mereka semua memandang kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersungkur di pinggir lapangan. Ino dan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang terjatuh.

"Awhh.." Sakura mendudukan dirinya dan memandang lututunya yang berdarah.

"Sakura? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Ino menghampiri temannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Ka-Kamu bisa berdiri, Sa-Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Biar aku bantu."

Belum sempat Sakura menyadari sekelilingnya, tubuhnya terangkat keatas. Dia bisa melihat Neji yang sedang menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju UKS.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" protes Sakura.

"Aku mencoba membantumu, sebaiknya kamu diam saja."

Neji membuka pintu UKS dengan kakinya dan mendudukan Sakura di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau gadis yang ceroboh." Neji mengambil obat merah dan juga perban, "Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa terjatuh seperti itu."

"Bukan urusanmu, senpai!" Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya dengan kesal.

Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menyukai gadis yang sinis sepertimu."

"Memangnya aku menyukaimu, senpai?"

Neji tidak bisa menahan tawanya, baru kali ini dia tertawa karena gadis seperti Sakura.

"Hn."

Neji menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu UKS. Mengerti dengan maksud kedatangan sahabatnya itu, Neji segera bangkit dari posisinya dan tersenyum.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura."

Belum sempat Sakura protes, Neji sudah meninggalkannya. Sakura bisa merasakan, Sasuke membalut kakinya dengan perban.

"Hn, kau gadis yang ceroboh."

Sakura kembali mendenguskan wajahnya, "Selamat senpai, kamu orang kedua yang mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Hn. Haruno Sakura." Sasuke memandang emerald Sakura yang begitu meneduhkan. Sejenak, dia bisa melihat kemiripan Sakura dengan seseorang. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa gadis itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, senpai."

"Gadis sinis, sayangnya aku tidak tertarik padamu."

"Kalau kamu tidak tertarik padaku, sebaiknya kamu pergi, senpai."

Sasuke selesai membalut luka Sakura dengan perban dan bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajahmu, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mendekati kepalanya dan membisikan sesuatu, "Karena baru kali ini ada gadis yang tidak suka padaku."

Sasuke berjalan keluar UKS dan kini Sakura bisa melihat Ino dan Hinata.

"Sakura, kamu harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami."

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-senpai melakukan hal itu padamu, Sakura." Ino memeluk punggung temannya itu.

Sakura sedikit mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

"Itu yang dia lakukan pada kakakku. Dulu kakakku adalah salah satu fansnya, dia rela menyerahkan apa yang dia punya. Termasuk tubuhnya. Dan si bajingan brengsek itu, membuatnya hamil dan membuangnya seperti sampah tak berguna." Sakura menarik nafas panjang, "Kakakku lebih berharga dari itu, bajingan brengsek itu telah membuat kakakku mati. Aku tidak akan membuat kematiannya menjadi sia-sia."

"Aku i-ikut sedih, Sa-Sakura-chan." Hinata mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Sakura, sepertinya aku memiliki ide untuk balas dendam kepada Sasuke-senpai." Ino tersenyum.

"Apa itu, Ino?"

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum memandang sekolah di hadapannya. Menyingkap rambutnya, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

"Aku kembali, Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Azizaanr : Hahaha.. aku senang bisa menghibur banyak orang :) meski hanya lewat sebuah tulisan..

Bandung girl : Makasih bep.. peluk cium juga XD

Ciheelight : Makasih buat semangatnya, senpai :)

Cherryana24 : ini sudah di update..

Bluepink Cherrytomato : Sudah ditulis diatas :)

Jey Sakura : Nggak nahan.. tangan udah gatel aja nih XD

Hanazono Yuri : sudah..

Hitsugaya55 : sudah juga..

Guest : ceritanya kan Shion kayak primadona sekolah gitu.. ini kan Cuma cerita.. kalau yang asli mah cantik Sakura :3

Dewazz : Nanti bakal dibahas.. tapi udah keliatanlah di percakapannya Sakura sama Ino tadi.

Pinktomato : sudah..

Exofujo12 : sudah di next..

Kana : Hahahaha.. ini sudah dilanjut..

Misakiken : Sudah di lanjutttt XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Mengalah saja padanya dan ikuti permainannya." Ino tersenyum.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Buat dia tertarik padamu. Manfaatkan kecantikanmu itu, Sakura. Buat pangeran pantat ayam brengsek itu bertekuk lutut padamu. Ikuti saja permainannya, setelah itu kamu bisa menghancurkannya."

"I-Ino-chan, bukankah i-itu keterlaluan?" tanya Hinata.

"Apanya yang keterlaluan Hinata?" Ino mencoba membela diri.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi usulan temannya itu. Menyerah bukan berarti mengaku kalah. Lihat saja nanti, dia akan membuat si bajingan itu kapok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

"Teme, kamu tidak akan mempercayai ini!" Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hn?"

"Shion.. dia ada disini."

.

.

"Bukankah itu Shion?"

"Shion yang seorang model itu? benarkah itu dia?"

"Aku tidak menyangka, jika dia akan kembali dari Inggris secepat ini."

Sakura yang keuar dari UKS di bantu Hinata dan Ino, terheran-heran melihat beberapa siswi yang berkerumun. Lalu, pertanyaan mereka terjawab ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang berjalan dengan anggun.

"Shion-senpai?" Ino menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kamu mengenalnya, Ino?" Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah gadis yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai. Katanya sih, Sasuke-senpai dan Shion-senpai adalah cinta pertama."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Humm.." Ino menganggukan kepalanya, "Shion-senpai terkenal dengan gayanya yang sadis dan menyeramkan. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk membully siapapun yang dekat dengan Sasuke-senpai."

Sakura semakin melebarkan seringainya. Ini akan semakin menarik.

.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" Shion langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sasuke, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Hn, kenapa tidak mengabariku jika pulang dari Inggris?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kan ingin memberi kejutan untukmu!" Shion bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa melihat siluet seorang gadis berambut pink yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan Shion. Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika mangsanya telah dia temukan.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

"Sasori." Itachi menyapa sahabatnya yang sedang istirahat makan siang itu.

"Itachi? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Sasori menatap Itachi dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Bukankah aku pemilik cafe ini?" Itachi duduk di samping Sasori, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasori?"

"Kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu, Itachi."

"Aa. Aku lupa." Itachi tersenyum, "Aku minta maaf soal keluargaku, Sasori."

Sasori yang sedang meminum Ochanya sedikit melirik Itachi. Dia tahu, persaingan dalam dunia bisnis itu memang kejam, mereka sanggup menghabisi temannya sendiri hanya demi kekuasaan dan uang. Meski keluarga sahabatnya itu telah membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan dia menjadi kehilangan semuanya, dia tetap tidak bisa membenci sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Itachi. Kamu selalu meminta maaf padaku soal kejadian itu."

"Aku merasa jika kematian kedua orang tuamu karena diriku juga. Aku merasa bersalah, Sasori."

"Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, Itachi." Sasori menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Aku sudah menerima semuanya. Mungkin memang ini yang diinginkan Kami-sama untukku. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Sakura, aku harus menjaga adikku itu dengan baik."

"Sasori, kamu benar-benar pemuda yang baik."

.

Sakura keluar dari sekolahnya dan menemukan seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Mengangkat satu alisnya, dia segera menghampiri pemuda itu setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Gaara-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Aku menjemputmu, ayo kita pulang."

.

Sakura memberikan segelas Ocha hangat kepada Gaara. Menerima gelasnya, Gaara sedikit meresapi Ocha buatan Sakura.

"Gaara-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Sakura angkat bicara, "Aku sudah menemukan rencana untuk membuat bajingan brengsek itu hancur."

"Apa itu, Sakura?"

"Aku akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut padaku."

Gaara mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak setuju."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang mendengar apa yang menjadi tanggapan kekasihnya itu. Dia sudah menduga jika kekasihnya itu tidak akan setuju dengan usulannya itu.

"Aku mohon, mengertilah Gaara-kun."

"Tidak Sakura. Untuk yang ini aku tidak setuju," ucap Gaara.

"Aku tetap akan menjalankan rencanaku meski kamu tidak setuju."

.

.

Sasori memandang adiknya yang keluar dari kamar dengan make up tipis di wajahnya. Mengangkat satu alisnya, Sasori memandang adiknya dengan heran.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengecup pipi kakaknya itu.

"Ohayou Sasori-nii." Sakura menyapa Sasori.

"Sakura.. tumben sekali kamu memakai make up? Memangnya hari ini ada acara apa?" tanya Sasori masih dengan keheranannya.

"Tidak ada acara apa-apa, nii-chan. Aku hanya ingin tampil berbeda saja." Sakura duduk di kursi makan, "Ayo kita sarapan, nii-chan. Nanti nii-chan bisa terlambat bekerja jika hanya memandangiku terus menerus."

Sasori hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan duduk di meja makan bersama Sakura. Sasori tidak mengerti dengan perubahan yang dilakukan oleh adiknya itu.

Sakura turun dari bis yang membawanya menuju sekolahnya. Tepat saat itu, dia bisa melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di halaman sekolahnya. Sedikit menyibakan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, Sakura berjalan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sakura tidak peduli apakah dia terlihat murahan atau tidak. Sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya merupakan salah satu bagian rencananya. Toh, dia menginginkan pemuda pantat ayam itu hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sakura lewat di hadapannya. Ada yang berbeda dengan gadis garang yang kemarin terang-terangan menolaknya itu. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Sasuke bisa merasakan hawa kemenangan berpihak padanya. Belum memulai pendekatan saja, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah bertekuk lutut padanya.

Shion memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga. Dia harus mewaspadai gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai dari sekarang. Tentu saja, dia harus mewaspadai siapa saja yang berusaha merebut Sasuke-nya darinya.

.

"I-Ino-chan, bu-bukankah itu Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata menunjuk seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan memasuki kelas mereka.

Ino hampir-hampir tidak mengenal temannya itu. Rupanya temannya itu benar-benar mengikuti sarannya untuk mengalah kepada pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Sakura? Kamu tampak cantik sekali," puji Ino ketika sahabatnya duduk di bangkunya.

"Benarkah itu? Ini salah satu taktikku untuk membuat pemuda brengsek itu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ino tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. Dia berjanji akan ikut membantu Sakura membalaskan dendam gadis itu.

.

"Hei, lihat itu." Naruto menyikut lengan Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mata Neji menatap seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kantin. Sejak kapan wajah gadis itu diolesi make up seperti itu? Sakura membuat beberapa pemuda tidak berkedip menatapnya.

"Neji, payudara adikmu itu begitu menggairahkan." Naruto meracau tidak jelas menatap payudara besar milik Hinata.

Neji melotot menatap Naruto dan dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa milik Naruto. Sai sendiri tersenyum aneh melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda Neji, jangan dianggap serius seperti itu." Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kamu berani mendekati adikku." Neji mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda-ttebayou!"

Sasuke yang mendengarkan percakapan ketiga sahabatnya itu hanya bisa melirik Sakura yang sedang duduk dan makan bersama kedua sahabat gadis itu. Dia akui, jika Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan make up tipis di wajah gadis itu, namun dia tidak bisa berkutik dengan Shion yang ada di dekatnya.

Setidaknya, Sakura sudah mulai menyerah pada pesonanya. Uchiha memang tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika bis yang membawanya pulang sudah habis. Dia terpaksa berjalan menuju stasiun yang lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya. Dalam hati dia berharap jika kereta yang akan membawanya pulang belum habis.

Ini karena dia harus menemani Ino mengobrol seharian. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang segala macam aktor-aktor korea yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Dia memang gadis biasa saja yang bahkan tidak tahu tentang budaya K-Pop yang sedang merajalela.

Hawa dingin menerpa tubuh mungilnya itu. Dia kira memasuki musim panas, di malam hari pun hawa tidak akan sedingin ini. Ternyata dugaannya salah.

Alisnya terangkat satu ketika melihat sebuah motor berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Tangannya mulai mengepal untuk berjaga-jaga jika pemuda itu akan menculiknya. Setidaknya, dulu dia pernah belajar Karate meski hanya sebentar.

"Hn."

Mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya melihat wajah siapa yang berada di balik helm itu.

"Sasuke-senpai?" Sakura menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hn. Sedang apa kamu malam-malam disini?" tanya Sasuke memicing menatap Sakura.

"Um.. aku baru saja dari rumah Ino." Sakura mencoba mengatur emosinya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh membawa emosinya. Ini merupakan salah satu taktiknya untuk membuat Sasuke percaya jika dia benar-benar sudah bertekuk lutut pada pesona pemuda itu.

Tersenyum, Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku antarkan pulang." Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya.

"Tidak usah, senpai. Aku bisa naik kereta saja," tolak Sakura.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sasuke memakaikan jaketnya kepada Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima jaket milik Sasuke dan naik keatas motor pemuda itu. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga melingkari pinggangnya sebelum mengemudikan motornya menuju rumah gadis itu.

Sakura benar-benar muak. Sasuke memang seorang playboy sejati. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa kakaknya bisa jatuh ke dalam pesona playboy semacam Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat pemuda itu hancur.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dia pasti akan mendapatkan gadis berambut pink itu. Entah mengapa, sejak dia melihat gadis itu untuk pertama kali. Dia sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Hn, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berada di pinggir kota tokyo, senpai."

Sasuke melajukan motornya membelah jalanan malam hingga motornya berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat sepi. Sakura segera turun dari motor Sasuke dan membungkukan badannya.

"Terimakasih, senpai."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hn." Tanpa mengucapkan banyak kata, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Membuka sepatunya, Sakura meletakannya di rak sepatunya.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Sakura." Sasori tersenyum ketika melihat adiknya pulang.

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat seseorang yang asing berada di sebelah kakaknya.

"Dia siapa, nii-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, dia temanku. Namanya Itachi Uchiha." Sasori mengenalkan sahabatnya kepada Sakura.

"Uchiha?"

.

Shion hanya bisa meremas tasnya dengan geram. Jadi memang benar, jika gadis berambut pink itu merupakan saingannya. Dia harus membuat perhitungan kepada gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan review :**

Azizaanr : Sudah di lanjut..

Bluepink Cherrytomato : Banyak alasan kenapa Gaara nggak dijadiin satu sekolah.. emang sengaja, karena Gaara bakal jadi rivalnya Sasuke entar XD soal Neji, dia emang suka tapi Cuma buat bercandaan doang. Sebenernya Neji tau kalo Sasuke suka sama Sakura kok XD gapapa kok.. Sakura seneng kalo ada reader yang tanya XD

Hitsugaya55 : ini sudah di lanjut..

Lady Bloodie : nggak ada golok.. :v iya.. hajar aja Sasunya XD

: hehe.. emang sengaja dibikin gittu..

Jey Sakura : sudah di jelaskan diatas XD

Kiki Kim : sudah.. :)

Hanazono Yuri : sudah..

Kana : hahahha.. sudah dibuka diatas tuh.. cium deket yah XD

 **Okeee.. sekian dari Author.. sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi menatap Sakura yang terlihat aneh. Memangnya ada apa dengan marganya? Mengapa Sakura terlihat shock?

"Apakah kamu.. kakaknya Sasuke-senpai?"

Itachi sekarang mengerti, mengapa Sakura terlihat shock ketika melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura duduk dengan gugup sambil meremas roknya. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa semua yang terjadi padanya bisa membentuk sebuah lingkaran seperti ini. Sahabat kakaknya adalah kakak dari pemuda yang telah membunuh kakaknya. Sial! Semua ini membuatnya pusing.

"Apakah adikku suka berbuat onar?"

Sakura menatap Itachi yang sedang memandangnya.

"Maksud senpai, Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Jangan memanggilku, senpai. Panggil saja aku Itachi-nii, sama seperti kamu memanggil kakakmu."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Itachi melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya adikku memang berbuat onar." Itachi menarik nafas panjang, "Kamu mau menceritakannya padaku? Mumpung Sasori sedang ke toilet."

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di garasi rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tersenyum, onyxnya melirik sang ibu yang sedang menyeruput ocha hangat sembari menonton televisi.

"Dimana Itachi-nii, kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itachi mengunjungi seorang temannya, katanya." Mikoto tersenyum kepada putra bungsunya itu, "Makan malam ada di meja makan, mandilah lalu makan malam."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencium pipi ibunya dengan lembut. Mikoto sedikit keheranan menerima ciuman dari putra bungsunya itu, tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap lembut seperti itu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyum penuh kemenangannya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan Sakura dan membuat gadis berambut pink itu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang ketika cerita Sakura berakhir. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah mendengar cerita yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan adikku pada kakakmu." Itachi menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku setuju dengan apa yang kamu lakukan padanya."

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Itachi tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi menyetujui idenya untuk membuat Sasuke hancur? Mana ada seorang kakak yang mau melihat adiknya hancur?

"Itachi-nii menyetujuinya?"

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya dengan singkat.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari banyak orang jika adikku itu memang suka bermain dengan banyak wanita. Entah sudah berapa wanita yang dia mainkan, sudah saatnya adikku itu mendapatkan karmanya, Sakura. Aku percaya, jika kamu bisa merubah Sasuke."

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, apalagi ketika kakaknya datang dan duduk bersama mereka.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

"Kamu pasti bercanda!"

Sakura baru saja menceritakan apa yang dialaminya semalam. Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sedangkan Hinata mencoba menenangkan Ino.

"Sasuke senpai mengantarkanmu pulang? lalu Itachi-senpai juga menyetujui usulanmu untuk membuat Sasuke-senpai hancur?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Benar sekali."

"Bu-bukannya i-itu bagus," ucap Hinata.

"Memang bagus, tetapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dikatakan kakakku jika mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan." Sakura menopang dagunya, "Nii-chan begitu baik, hingga membiarkan bajingan brengsek itu berkeliaran dengan bebas. Sedangkan kakaku berkalang tanah karenanya!"

"Sekarang, apa rencanamu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum memandang Ino.

"Aku akan mengantarkan jaket milik Sasuke-senpai."

.

.

"Sshsh.."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Shion melumat habis bibirnya. Tangan pemuda itu mulai meremas payudara milik Shion yang begitu menggoda iman siapapun.

Neji yang sedang membaca bukunya hanya bisa melirik Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk di pojok ruang kelas mereka. Beberapa teman mereka memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan bergairah. Neji akui, jika sahabatnya yang satu itu memang gila. Dia tidak heran melihat perilaku sahabatnya itu, tetapi baru kali ini sahabatnya itu melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh di dalam kelas saat jam kosong seperti ini.

Iris bulannya tidak sengaja melihat siluet merah muda yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Tersenyum, Neji segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan!"

Neji melotot menatap Naruto yang begitu lantang meneriakan nama adiknya yang datang bersama Sakura. Sasuke sendiri melepaskan pagutannya terhadap Shion dan menatap siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Neji ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum gugup.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai."

Neji melirik Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan Shion. Pemuda bermata onyx itu langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Hn, kamu bisa pergi, Neji."

Neji mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum menyingkir. Bungsu Uchiha itu memang selalu mendapatkan segala yang diinginkannya, dia tidak heran lagi melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memandang gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan jaket milik Sasuke-senpai."

Sasuke menatap pipi gembil Sakura yang membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik. Rasanya Sasuke ingin memakan gadis itu sekarang juga. Shion yang melihat bagaimana sikap Sasuke terhadap gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya bisa merengut kesal. Sial! Dia harus bisa menyingkirkan gadis itu bagaimana caranya.

"Hn." Sasuke menerima jaket yang diberikan Sakura. Dia bisa mencium aroma cherry blossoms yang menguar dari jaketnya. Parfum Sakura memang mampu membuatnya mabuk hanya dengan menciumnya saja.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya, Sasuke-senpai." Sakura sedikit melirik Shion yang memasang wajah masam. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas. Ayo Hinata."

Hinata dengan pipi yang tidak kalah gembilnya melirik Naruto yang sedang nyengir kearahnya, membuat pipinya semakin merah saja.

Onyx miliknya mengikuti Sakura hingga gadis itu hilang di ujung lorong. Sakura tersenyum ketika emeraldnya melihat Ino.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghancurkannya."

.

Ino tidak setahun dua tahun mengenal Shion. Gadis berambut pirang itu seorang putri dari menteri yang terkenal di Jepang. Semua orang mengaguminya dan membuat gadis itu berbuat semaunya. Termasuk ketika Ino melihat beberapa temannya yang cantik menjadi bahan bullyan Shion. Ino yang saat itu diincar untuk menjadi korban bully Shion langsung dipindahkah sekolah.

Ino tersenyum ketika berjalan menuju kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya. Setidaknya, dia akan membalaskan dendam teman-temannya akibat tindakan tidak tahu aturan milik Shion.

.

"Kau menyukainya, teme!" Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke meirik Shion yang merengut sebal. Tersenyum, Sasuke memandang jaket miliknya yang dibawa oleh Sakura tadi. Siapa yang peduli dengan Shion, jika ada gadis secantik Sakura yang bisa membuatnya jatuh hati.

.

Shion memandang Sakura yang memasuki kantin bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak suka melihat senyuman Sakura, dia tidak suka melihat emerald ceria itu yang berbinar, dia tidak pernah suka dengan apa yang dimiliki gadis itu. Haruno Sakura. Berpotensi menjadi saingannya dalam memiliki Sasuke.

Dia tidak ingin pangerannya hilang. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Selama ini, dia selalu menutup mata jika Sasuke selalu bermain perempuan di belakangnya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu, jika banyak wanita yang sudah ditiduri oleh Sasuke. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya, karena dirinya telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, saat dirinya datang ke mansion Uchiha. Saat itu dia melihat pemuda dengan rambut emo yang berwajah datar berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Saat itulah Shion mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Dia selalu berusaha berada disisi pemuda itu. Dia bahkan berusaha membujuk ayahnya untuk memasukannya ke dalam sekolah dimana Sasuke menuntut ilmu, meski nilai dan otaknya tidak bisa mencukupinya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah itu.

Apapun akan dia lakukan, asal dia bisa bersama Sasuke. Termasuk menghancurkan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Matanya menatap jus miliknya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali, kemudian matanya beralih melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol bersama Naruto, Sai dan Neji. Suatu ide terbesit di otaknya.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Shion menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ino dan Hinata. Dengan sengaja, dia menabrak Sakura hingga jusnya tumpah mengenai baju Sakura.

"Upss.." Shion tersenyum menatap Sakura, "Aku tidak sengaja."

Sakura tidak memperhatikan apa yang Shion katakan. Dia fokus kepada baju seragamnya yang basah dan terasa lengket.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ino menuding Shion yang memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Shion mencoba memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke ketika melihat keributan yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura kesusahan dengan baju yang terkena tumpahan jus.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, nona muda yang terhormat," sindir Ino.

"Aku tidak sengaja!"

Naruto segera menengahi sebelum pertengkaran menjadi semakin sengit.

"Wow, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia menumpahkan jus di seragam sahabatku!" Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, Naruto-kun." Shion mencoba meminta bantuan Naruto.

"Hentikan, Shion."

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Sakura sendiri menatap Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Shion menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghiraukan Shion, onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan baju yang terkena tumpahan jus.

"Hn, ikut aku."

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti Sasuke yang menarik tangannya. Emeraldnya menatap lab komputer yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke segera membuka pintu lab komputer dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai mau apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ngeri ketika Sasuke membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya, "Ja-Jangan perkosa aku."

Sakura terpengarah ketika Sasuke memberikan seragamnya kepadanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, "Ganti seragammu dengan seragamku."

Sakura mengusap dahinya dan merengut kesal. Dia memandang Sasuke yang terlihat seksi hanya dengan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan yang menunjukan otot-otot lengan yang terlihat seksi itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura mengenyahkan berbagai pikiran negatif di otaknya. Dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam pesona Sasuke.

"Jangan mengintip," ancam Sakura.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya dan membalikan badannya. Meski begitu, Sasuke bisa mencuri lirikan kearah Sakura yang sedang membuka baju seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan seragam miliknya. Sesuatu di bawah sana mengeras ketika melihat dada bulat dan sekal Sakura yang tertutup dengan bra berwarna hitam. Sial!

"Kamu bisa berbalik, Sasuke-senpai." Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika memakai seragam Sasuke yang begitu kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

Sasuke semakin tidak bisa menahan ereksinya ketika melihat Sakura begitu menggemaskan dengan seragamnya yang kebesaran itu. Ugghh.. dia semakin tidak sabar untuk membawa Sakura ke ranjangnya.

"Hn, sebaiknya kita ke kelas."

.

.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari seragam milik Sasuke. Berita tentang seragamnya yang ketumpahan jus dan Sasuke yang meminjamkan seragam pemuda itu padanya langsung tersebar luas. Dia langsung merasa seperti selebritis karenanya.

Shion sendiri tidak bisa menahan kegeramannya ketika melihat Sasuke yang duduk dengan santai di bangkunya hanya dengan mengenakan kaos oblong pemuda itu. Lihat saja, dia pasti akan menghancurkan gadis berambut merah muda itu cepat atau lambat!

.

.

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat seragam Sakura yang penuh dengan noda kekuningan. Dia menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk sembari menonton televisi.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi dengan seragammu?" tanya Sasori keheranan.

"Ketumpahan jus. Senpaiku yang menyebalkan menumpahkan jusnya dengan sengaja di seragamku." Sakura merengut kesal dan kembali menonton televisi.

Sasori menarik nafas panjang dan memasukan seragam milik Sakura ke dalam mesin cuci. Dia harus segera mencucinya sebelum nodanya tidak bisa menghilang.

.

.

Itachi sendiri menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum sembari memutar-mutar ponsel di tangannya. Mengangkat satu alisnya, dia tidak pernah melihat adiknya seperti itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke sedikit melirik kakaknya.

"Hn. Tidak ada."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang, sepertinya adiknya sudah mendapat mangsa baru untuk ditiduri. Dia hanya berharap jika mangsanya bukan Sakura.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

"Jadilah pacarku."

Konoha High School langsung gempar ketika pangeran tampan di sekolah mereka mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin di dengar oleh mereka sebagai fans Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka melihat sahabatnya yang sedang menyatakan cinta. Dia sendiri baru kali ini melihat Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis.

Neji sendiri melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia sudah menduga jika pada akhirnya Sasuke akan mengikat Sakura pada ikatan hubungan. Sai sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyum anehnya.

Sakura sendiri tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan semua orang yang menontonnya. Tadinya dia sedang memakan bentonya di kelas. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dan langsung menarik tangannya kemudian membawanya ke tengah lapangan. Sakura melirik Ino yang menganggukan kepalanya. Ini kesempatannya untuk membuat Sasuke hancur.

.

Shion keluar dari kelasnya ketika melihat keributan di tengah lapangan. Matanya membulat tidak percaya mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadilah pacarku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Shion bisa merasakan dunianya hancur seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Kiki Kim : ini udah di panjangin.. :3

Bluepink Cherrytomato : Hahaha.. iya, sama-sama.. ini udah di update sekilat mungkin :D

Lightflower22 : nggak seru kalo pake golok XD

Azizaanr : iya.. udah jadi dari hari apa gituu.. gara-gara eror gabisa di update deh.. :3

Cherryma : udah panjangkah? XD makasih ya..

Hanazono Yuri : sudaaahh..

Lady Bloodie : Iya.. hajar aja XD ditunggu di lapangan tuh XD

Jey Sakura : ini juga udah perang :D

Kevin Uchiha : Ini udah di lanjut..

Floral White : salam kenal juga senpai.. aku gak nyangka bakal ada author sekelas senpai yang ngereview fict gaje ini.. *ngelapingus* Pengen sih... di bikin gondrong tapi XD ntar bakalan di ceritain kok.. tp masih jaaaauuhh.. kayaknya sih emang udah dari sononya kali ya..

 **Yaaaaapppp.. ini udah update paling kilat.. mumpung lagi gak ada kerjaann.. tapi mungkin besok udah mulai sibuk, sekolah pulang sore soalnya :3 terimakassihhh buat semuaaaaaa yang udah baca dan mau ninggalin review disini! Review kalian sangat berharga buat Author :D terimakasih juga buat yang udah ngikutin dari awal fict ini!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Emeraldnya melirik Ino yang tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Sakura kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke-senpai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Shion memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan geram. Tentu saja, dia tidak terima melihat Sasuke memeluk Sakura di depan seluruh penghuni Konoha High School. Sial! Dia ingin segera menghancurkan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika berhasil menjadi kekasih Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka jika akan semudah itu menaklukan hati Sakura. Ternyata menaklukan Sakura yang garang di awal tidak sesulit yang dia pikirkan.

.

.

Sasori sendiri menarik nafas panjang ketika menerima gajinya bulan ini. Gajinya sebagai pelayan cafe tidaklah cukup untuk menghidupi adiknya dan juga dirinya. Untung saja Gaara mau membantunya, kekasih adiknya itu rela membiayai semua uang sekolah Sakura. Sasori tidak tahu harus bagaimana tanpa bantuan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Membuka pintu rumahnya, Sasori melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahnya. Dia harus memasak makan malam sebelum adiknya itu pulang.

.

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Ino dan juga Hinata. Berita tentang hubungannya dan Sasuke Uchiha membuat seluruh sekolah gempar, apalagi melihat pernyataan cinta Live dari Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Sakura sendiri risih dengan pandangan siswi-siswi yang memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh. Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka, tujuannya dalah menghancurkan Sasuke secara perlahan. Untuk kali ini, dia membiarkan Sasuke barada diatas angin. Mengalah bukan berarti dia akan kalah.

Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas motor sport milik pemuda itu. Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-senpai sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menolak, namun mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang seenaknya sendiri itu membuatnya bungkam. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal sebelum menerima helm dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika Sasuke-senpai tukang pemaksa!" Sakura naik keatas motor milik Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangan Sakura melingkari pinggangnya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang karenanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut emo itu.

.

Sasori mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat adiknya turun dari sebuah motor bersama dengan seorang lelaki. Sasori membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang mengantarkan adiknya pulang.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-senpai." Sakura mencoba tersenyum manis.

"Hn." Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Melepas helmnya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura sendiri sedikit memundurkan badannya ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat. Dia benar-benar tidak siap jika harus menerima ciuman dari kekasih barunya itu.

"Ehem."

Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara dehaman. Sakura sendiri bernafas lega ketika melihat kakaknya berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk, Sasuke-senpai." Sakura tersenyum dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke sendiri sedikit menganggukan kepalanya kearah Sasori sebelum melajukan motornya. Sial! Dia hampir saja mendapatkan ciuman Sakura, jika saja serangga berambut merah itu mengganggunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia itu kakak Sakura juga, Sasuke.

.

"Sakura, jelaskan pada nii-san mengapa kamu bisa bersama Uchiha Sasuke itu."

Sakura yang sedang melepas sepatunya menarik nafas panjang. Dia sudah menduga jika pada akhirnya kakaknya akan menanyakan tentang hal ini. Mau tidak mau dia harus menjelaskan apa yang menjadi rencananya untuk membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kamu jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh, Sakura." Sasori menatap tajam adiknya itu.

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan." Sakura balik menatap kakaknya itu, "Nii-chan terlalu baik dengan membiarkan si brengsek itu berkeliaran sedangkan nee-chan berkalang tanah karenanya! Aku tidak ingin kematian nee-chan menjadi sia-sia dengan membiarkan si brengsek itu berkeliaran seperti itu!"

Sasori hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang ketika mendengar penuturan adiknya itu. Dia bisa apa menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Sakura. Sedari kecil, adik bungsunya itu sangat keras kepala dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia tidak bisa melarang Sakura untuk tidak menjalankan rencananya itu.

"Tapi, Sakura-"

"Kumohon, nii-chan. Kali ini saja, biarkan aku menghancurkan si brengsek itu, biarkan aku membalaskan dendam nee-chan. Aku tidak ingin kematian nee-chan menjadi sia-sia karenanya."

Sekali lagi Sasori harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia menyetujui tindakan adiknya itu.

"Tapi, kamu tidak boleh masuk ke dalam perangkap Sasuke, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Um! Tentu saja, nii-chan!"

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan meletakan novel yang dia baca di meja nakasnya. Dia masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya di depan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Tadinya dia kira Sasuke adalah pemuda dengan ego dan harga diri yang tinggi.

Tersenyum, Sakura mengikat rambutnya ke belakang. Dia akan membuat Pantat ayam sialan itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Setelah itu, dia akan menghancurkan pemuda itu secara perlahan. Seperti apa yang pemuda itu lakukan kepada wanita-wanita yang dia permainkan, termasuk kakaknya yang kini sedang berkalang tanah.

Suara getaran ponsel membuat lamunan Sakura buyar. Memandang Caller ID penelpon, Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Dia tidak menganali nomor si penelpon. Dengan rasa curiga, Sakura mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hn."

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing di seberang sana.

"Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hn."

"Da-Dari mana Sasuke-senpai mendapatkan nomorku?" Sakura masih tidak percaya bila yang menelpon adalah kekasih barunya itu.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu dari siapa. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Selain tampan dan brengsek, pemuda sialan itu benar-benar pintar menggombal.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke-senpai."

Di seberang sana Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia pasti akan dengan mudah meniduri Sakura, mendapatkan tubuh gadis itu. Sakura sendiri, bersumpah akan berkumur-kumur sehabis ini.

"Hn, sebaiknya kamu segera tidur, Sakura. Ini sudah hampir larut malam."

"Baiklah, selamat malam Sasuke-senpai."

"Hn, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura buru-buru mematikan sambungan telepon. Dia tidak akan sudi membalas perkataan menyebalkan Sasuke. Dia harus segera berkumur-kumur sebelum tidur.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, emeraldnya melirik ponselnya yang menyala. Mengambil ponselnya, dia mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hn, aku ada di depan rumahmu, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari rumahnya dengan piyama dan sendal tidur miliknya. Emeraldnya menatap Gaara yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Melihat kekasihnya datang, Gaara buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa kesini malam-malam, Gaara-kun?" Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri karena udara yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya.

"Aku langsung ke intinya saja, Sakura." Gaara menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura, "Apa benar kamu berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura?"

Sakura sudah menduga jika Gaara akan mengetahui semua ini. Dia benar-benar tidak siap dengan semua ini.

"Itu memang benar, Gaara-kun."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

Sakura menutup matanya, mencoba memikirkan keputusan yang matang. Biar bagaimanapun, keputusan yang dia ambil akan berpengaruh pada hubungannya dan Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kita putus, Gaara-kun."

Iris jade Gaara membulat tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya.

"Kamu pasti bercanda, Sakura."

Sakura membuka matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Ini keputusanku, Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura, "Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam dendamku, Gaara-kun. Aku melakukan ini untuk membalaskan dendamku kepada Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mungkin melibatkanmu dengan semua yang terjadi, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak ingin kamu terluka karenaku."

"Tapi kamu telah melukaiku, Sakura!"

Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget karena nada suara Gaara yang meninggi. Dia tidak menyangka jika Gaara akan membentaknya seperti ini. Gaara sendiri mulai menyadari kesalahannya membentak Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah darimu, aku-"

Sakura buru-buru menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Gaara, memeluk erat-erat pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tidak mungkin bisa berhenti mencintai Gaara. Dia melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membalaskan dendam kakaknya, dia tidak ingin kakaknya mati dengan sia-sia.

"Maafkan aku Gaara-kun, aku hanya tidak ingin melibatkanmu dengan semua ini."

"Tidak, kamu benar, Sakura. Mungkin sebaiknya kita berpisah untuk sementara dulu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang iris jade milik Gaara dalam-dalam. Perlahan, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara. Malam itu, bibir mereka menyatu. Menandakan betapa dalamnya cinta mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Beberapa siswa dan siswi memandang Sakura yang turun dari motor Sasuke. Banyak diantara fans-fans Sasuke yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sasuke sendiri cuek-cuek saja menanggapi beberapa fansnya. Siapa yang akan berpaling jika kekasihnya saja secantik Sakura.

.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya hancur, Sakura."

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata sedang berkumpul di pojok kelas mereka untuk menyusun strategi menghancurkan Shion. Sakura merasakan ada sebuah bohlam lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya, dia memiliki ide untuk menghancurkan Shion.

"Aku rasa, aku memiliki ide untuk hal itu."

.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya ketika memandang Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin ke mall bersama Ino dan Hinata, boleh kan, Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Sakura dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu.

"Tidak."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar penolakan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku kan jalan-jalan ke mall saja, lagi pula aku jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku." Sakura tidak menyerah untuk membujuk kekasihnya itu.

"Panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun', maka aku akan mengijinkanmu pergi."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum manis.

"Bolehkan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Hn, kamu boleh pergi."

.

Shion masuk ke dalam toilet dengan kesal dan membanting tasnya ke lantai. Sial! Dia benar-benar terbakar api cemburu melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke datang ke sekolah bersama Sakura, di kantin pun mereka terlihat begitu mesra. Dia harus segera menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sialan!" umpat Shion.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ino yang masuk ke dalam toilet dengan santai. Shion meneliti Ino dari atas ke bawah, memandang gadis dengan rambut yang sama dengannya. Dia baru menyadari jika Ino begitu cantik jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Kau pasti tidak mengingatku, nona Shion." Ino melirik Shion.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu? Aku tidak mengenal orang-orang rendahan sepertimu."

"Aa, souka." Ino mengeluarkan tali dari dalam tasnya. Sakura tak berapa lama masuk ke dalam toilet bersama Hinata, "Biar aku tunjukan bagaimana caranya orang-orang rendahan membalas sampah sepertimu."

.

Shion terduduk dengan rambut acak-acakan dan tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya. Matanya memandang mereka bertiga yang tengah mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Sialan! Hari ini dia benar-benar sial!

"Ino! Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan!" Sakura mengeluarkan sebotol minyak wangi, "Ummm.. wangi sekali!"

Shion membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura menuangkan minyak wangi mahalnya ke atas lantai dan memecahkan botolnya begitu saja. Ino sendiri tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat bagaimana wajah Shion.

"I-Ino-chan, a-aku menemukan sesuatu." Hinata menyerahkan lipstick kepada Ino.

"Lihat ini, Sakura." Ino membuka lipstick tersebut, "Ini pasti sangat mahal."

Ino dengan tawa penuh kemenangannya mengoleskan lipstick milik Shion kearah kaca toilet.

"Kau! Kau bajingan brengsek!" maki Shion.

"Katakan semaumu, nona." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ayo kita keluar, Hinata."

Ino membuang lipstick milik Shion begitu saja ke tempat sampah dan mendekati Shion yang berpenampilan begitu menyedihkan di matanya. Ugh.. dia benar-benar menyukai otak jenius sahabat pinknya itu.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, nona."

"Kau brengsek!" Shion mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu." Ino mengangkat dagu Shion, "Kamu pasti tidak mengingatku, nona."

Shion meludahi wajah Ino dan dengan mudah gadis berambut pirang itu menarik rambut Shion.

"Biar aku beritahu, bagaimana dirimu membully teman-temanku di sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Kamu membakar sepatuku karena kecantikanku, Shion. Kamu membuat teman-temanku menderita dengan tingkah sokmu itu. Kamu tentu mengingatku, kamu pernah memotong rambutku karena aku memiliki rambut pirang sepertimu."

Shion menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia sudah mengingatnya sekarang.

"Yamanaka Ino?!"

"Bingo!" Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku sudah puas melihatmu menderita. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang jika kamu masih berada di sekitarku, Shion."

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu, jalang!"

Ino menghiraukan perkataan Shion dan keluar dari toilet. Dia tersenyum memandang Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang menunggunya.

"Bagaimana, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

Ino merangkul Sakura dan Hinata dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian es krim!"

Shion sendiri berhasil melepaskan diri dengan susah payah. Memandang wajahnya di cermin, dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Mengambil barang-barangnya yang berceceran, Shion keluar dari toilet dengan kesal.

Kekesalannya semakin memuncak ketika melihat keadaan mobilnya. Seluruh ban mobilnya terlepas dan mobilnya dipenuhi dengan goresan.

"Sialan! Aku akan membalas perbuatan kalian!"

Sakura sendiri tidak berhenti tertawa bersama Ino dan Hinata. Mereka bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah Shion yang kesal.

.

.

"Mereka merusak mobilku! Merusak barang-barangku!"

Sasuke menatap Shion dengan satu alis terangkat. Neji sendiri duduk dengan santai di ujung ruangan bersama Hinata.

Shion sengaja mengumpulkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, juga Sakura dan teman-temannya. Dia meminta ijin kepada beberapa guru yang sedang mengajar, untuk seorang anak yang terkenal, dia bisa dengan mudah meminta ijin seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dia akan mengadukan perbuatan Sakura dan juga kedua orang temannya itu, dia yakin jika Sasuke akan mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa benar itu, Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya itu. Sasuke langsung luluh hanya dengan melihat emerald yang meneduhkan itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Shion-san. Jika masalah jus, untuk apa aku membalasnya."

"Pembohong!" tuding Shion, "Ino yang ada di balik semua ini! Dia melakukan ini semua karena dia iri padaku!"

"Untuk apa aku iri padamu?" tantang Ino, "Hanya orang gila yang akan iri padamu, nona."

"Dan Hinata juga! Dia juga berada disana untuk membantu kedua temannya! Dia-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Shion!"

Shion bungkam ketika Neji buka suara. Iris bulan pemuda itu menatap tajam Shion yang memucat. Sedangkan disisinya, Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Adikku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Jangan bicara seenaknya, Shion! Aku mengenal adikku dan dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan tindakan seperti itu! Jika kamu iri pada Sakura karena berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke, jangan bawa-bawa Hinata dalam perasaanmu!"

Shion tidak bisa membantah ucapan Neji yang begitu menohok hatinya. Ino diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya memihaknya dan juga kedua temannya. Menjatuhkan Shion ternyata mudah sekali.

"Tapi, Neji-"

"Hentikan, Shion!" Sasuke kini buka suara. Suaranya begitu dalam dan tajam, "Kamu tidak bisa seenaknya menuduh Sakura hanya karena perasaan bodohmu itu. Kamu pikir aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu? Aku selalu berada disisimu karena kamu terlihat menyedihkan. Jangan dipikir jika aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Shion menundukan kepalanya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Neji bangkit dan menarik Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Naruto berjalan di belakangnya disusul Sai bersama Ino. Dan yang terakhir, Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Shion mengangkat kepalanya, air matanya berhenti mengalir dan digantikan dengan senyuman menakutkan di wajahnya. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Siapkan rencana B."

.

.

"Kita mau apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura menatap taman bermain di hadapannya. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya keluar dari sekolah dan membawanya ke taman bermain yang ramai itu.

"Hn, kamu boleh main sesukamu hari ini."

"Benarkah?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, "Ayo kita main roller coster!"

Sakura tidak tahu jika usulannya itu akan membuat Sasuke muntah-muntah karenanya. Siapa yang sangka jika pemuda seperti Sasuke bisa muntah hanya karena bermain roller coster.

"Hueeekk!"

"Keluarkan semuanya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memijat tengkuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan lagi-lagi naik wahana sialan itu!"

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan mencari teh hangat."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

Sakura tersenyum geli membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat muntah itu. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang membekap mulutnya, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Lightflower22 : Sasuke udah kagak nahan tuh XD

Jey Sakura : Sudah..

Teme-Kyun99 : Hahaha.. ini udah yang paling fast :3

Hanazono Yuri : sudah..

: Yap.. makasih udah mau meninggalkan review.. semoga chap ini memuaskan..

Guest (1) : itu sudah diceritakan diatas.. tapi di chap selanjutnya Gaara bakal muncul kok..

Guest (2) : Yap.. makasih buat reviewnya.. bakal bikin Sasuke menderita kok.. :3

Pinktomato : sudah..

Hitsugaya55 : sudah di lanjut..

Hyemi761 : Iyap.. makasih ya udah mau ngereview fict ini.. silahkan di favo, kalo bisa semua cerita Sakura juga gapapa #plak!

Naya Aditya : Hahaha.. makasih buat reviewnya.. nggak tau harus ngomong apa.. tapi, makasih udah mau baca fict ini.. ini sudah di lanjut kok :)))

Lady Bloodie : Hahaha.. pites aja.. #ketawasetan jangan lupa diasah parangnya dulu :3

Dewazz : sudaaahh... makasih ya.. :)))

 **Okeee.. ini udah di update paling kilaaatt.. bisa update kilat karena tugas harus pake laptop, jadi ada kesempatan buat lanjut.. Makasih buat yang udah ngikuti sampai sekarang dan yang udah ngereview, yang ngefollow dan ngefavo cerita ini.. semoga memuaskan para reader! Ditunggu reviewnya ya!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya terlihat gelap. Bau pengap memasuki indra penciumannya, dia mencoba untuk bergerak, namun tidak bisa karena tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali. Emeraldnya memandang seorang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Gadis berambut pirang yang mengacungkan sebuah pisau di hadapannya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri melihatnya.

Tidak! Dia tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini! _Sasori-nii! Gaara-kun! Sasuke-kun! Siapapun! Tolong aku!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sasuke memandang arlojinya. Ini sudah lima belas menit setelah Sakura pergi membeli teh hangat untuknya, namun gadis itu belum kembali juga. Firasat buruk mulai menyergapi hatinya. Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke mulai berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri taman bermain. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk kali ini.

Setelah setengah jam menyusuri taman bermain, dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Sakura dimanapun. Mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke menghubungi seseorang.

"Neji, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

"Ini pasti gara-gara aku.. hiks.."

Sasuke terlihat mondar-mandir di dalam rumahnya. Ino menangis dalam pelukan Hinata. Sudah satu jam sejak Sakura menghilang dan mereka semua berkumpul di rumahnya. Neji sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Sakura, Naruto sendiri menelpon beberapa kenalannya untuk mencari Sakura. Sai mencoba menenangkan Ino bersama dengan Hinata.

"Ini pasti ulah Shion." Ino menghapus air matanya, "Andaikan saja aku tidak meminta Sakura untuk membantuku menghancurkan Shion, Sakura tidak akan menghilang seperti ini."

Itachi yang baru saja selesai menelpon polisi memandang Ino yang sesenggrukan dalam pelukan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kamu pasti memiliki dendam pribadi kepada Shion." Itachi buka suara.

Semua mata kini memandang Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu semakin menangis sesenggrukan, dia sungguh merasa bersalah telah membuat sahabatnya itu masuk ke dalam dendamnya terhadap Shion.

"Ya, aku sungguh-sungguh membenci Shion."

Mereka semua memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku membencinya, dia gadis yang menyebalkan dan semua orang membencinya. Teman-temanku pernah menjadi korban bullynya ketika aku masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Aku tidak sampai sehancur teman-temanku karena aku langsung dipindahkan ke sekolah lain. Tetapi, dia pernah membakar sepatu baruku karena papaku membelikanku sepatu paling mahal dan keluaran terbaru saat itu. Lalu, dia pernah memotong rambutku karena aku memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya.

Namun, ayahku memindahkanku ke sekolah lain karena mengetahuiku menjadi korban bully Shion. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura, aku dan Hinata memiliki ide untuk membalas perbuatan Shion. Apa yang dia katakan kemarin itu benar, aku yang merusak mobilnya, merusak semua barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya, Sakura yang memiliki ide untuk melakukan itu, setelah aku memiliki rencana untuk membalas perbuatan Shion."

Semua yang ada disitu menahan nafas mendengar cerita yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Orang yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah Sasuke.

"Kamu tahu akibatnya telah melibatkan Sakura dalam tindakan bodohmu itu?!"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu sofa. Itachi sendiri baru kali ini melihat Sasuke begitu sensitif, sepertinya Sakura memang telah berhasil mengambil hati adiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-senpai. Aku tidak tahu jika Shion akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu kepada Sakura. Jika aku tahu Shion akan melakukan tindakan seperti ini, aku tidak akan melibatkan Sakura."

"Tenanglah, Sasuke." Itachi mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu, "Sebentar lagi Sasori, kakak Sakura akan datang."

Tak berapa lama Sasori muncul bersama Gaara. Terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah keduanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Itachi?"

.

.

Shion tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dia menempelkan pisau yang terasa dingin di pipi Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau takut, hn?" bisik Shion masih menempelkan pisau di pipi Sakura.

Mata Shion terbelalak kaget ketika Sakura meludahi wajahnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi garang karenanya.

"Kau gadis sialan!" Shion lalu tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu dihadapan gadis Yamanaka itu."

Shion tertawa dengan keras sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Memejamkan matanya, Sakura berharap ada yang menyelamatkannya.

 _Kami-sama, tolong aku.._

.

.

.

"Dimana Sakura sekarang?!" tanya Sasori.

"Kami sedang mencarinya, tenanglah." Itachi mencoba menenangkan Sasori.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Sakura adalah adikku, dia adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Otaknya menjadi buntu, dia tidak bisa berfikir kemana Sakura dibawa oleh Shion.

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, membuat semua mata memandang kearah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kamu mau kemana, Gaara?" tanya Sasori memandang pemuda panda itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri disaat Sakura membutuhkan bantuan kita, aku akan mencarinya."

Gaara berlalu begitu saja dari sana. Sasuke memandang Neji yang masih berkutat di laptopnya.

"Apa ada perkembangan?" tanyanya.

Iris bulan Neji meneliti layar laptopnya, tiba-tiba gerakan jarinya terhenti.

"Aku menemukan sinyal GPS dari ponsel Sakura, terlalu lemah." Neji memandang Sasuke.

"Dimana sinyal itu berasal?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hokkaido."

.

.

Gaara mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Iris jadenya memandang ponselnya. Hokkaido. Itu adalah tujuannya sekarang.

.

 _Gelap. Pengap. Seseorang, tolong aku!_

Sakura membuka matanya ketika pintu gudang dibuka. Dia bisa melihat Shion datang bersama dengan lima orang pria bertubuh besar.

"Kalian melihat gadis yang ada disana." Shion menunjuk Sakura, "Dia adalah hidangan untuk kalian. Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja kepadanya."

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain ketakutan. _Kami-sama..._

.

Gaara menghentikan motornya di balik semak-semak. Jadenya memandang ponselnya yang menampilkan sinyal GPS Sakura. Tadinya dia hanya iseng memasang GPS di ponsel Sakura, dia tidak tahu jika itu menjadi penting sekarang.

Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, Gaara mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam gudang itu dengan pelan. Sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, dia tidak mengerti mengapa gudang itu terlihat sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana.

Telinganya bisa menangkap suara tawa dari sebuah ruangan diujung lorong. Gaara mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati tubuhnya."

"Nona Shion benar-benar baik telah memberikan daging empuk kepada kita."

"Sssshh.. jangan menangis, nanti kecantikanmu hilang."

 _Brengsek!_ Gaara benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar pelecehan tersebut. Jadenya mengintip dari celah pintu dan dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang dipaksa membuka baju. Rasanya amarahnya berada di ubun-ubun sekarang.

Dalam sekali dobrakan pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Kelima pria itu memandang kearah pintu yang didobrak paksa.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura memandang Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Sakura."

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Hokkaido. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia tidak bisa menunggu Neji yang sedang menyusun rencana untuk melakukan penggrebekan bersama-sama, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sekarang.

Tunggu saja, Sakura. Aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu.

.

"Lihat itu, siapa yang datang."

"Pengganggu."

Gaara langsung menghindari serangan yang dilakukan salah satu pria itu. Untung saja dia pernah belajar Judo walau hanya sebentar, setidaknya hal itu berguna sekarang.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Emeraldnya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan jade milik Gaara. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang dicintainya disakiti hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Gaara berhasil menendang pria terakhir dan melumpuhkan semuanya. Gaara segera mendekati Sakura dan melepas tali di tubuh gadis itu.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura langsung memeluk Gaara setelah pemuda itu berhasil membuka ikatan tali.

"Syukurlah kamu selamat, Sakura."

Sakura terisak dalam pelukan Gaara. Dia bahagia karena Gaara yang datang menyelamatkannya.

 _Ceklek!_

Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Shion berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sembari menodongkan pistol di tangannya. Air mata semakin banyak merebak membasahi matanya.

"Kumohon.. jangan membunuh Gaara-kun, kamu boleh membunuhku tapi tidak dengan Gaara-kun," isak Sakura.

"Jangan membunuhnya?! Jangan berlagak sok baik, Sakura. Aku tidak akan puas jika belum menghancurkanmu dan juga orang-orang yang kamu sayangi." Shion tertawa puas, "Selamat tinggal. Aku harap kamu bahagia di neraka sana."

 _Dor!_

Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya dan juga Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu juga tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sakura..."

 _Bruk!_ Sasuke ambruk tepat di hadapan Sakura dan juga Gaara. Shion membelalakan matanya ketika melihat peluru yang ditembakannya mengenai punggung Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

Ino langsung memeluk Sakura yang duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Gadis berambut pink itu balas memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ino bersyukur setidaknya Sakura tidak mengalami luka yang parah.

Gaara sendiri duduk tidak jauh dari keduanya. Sasori segera menghampiri Gaara dan menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan Sakura, Gaara." Sasori tersenyum.

"Jangan mengucapkannya padaku, Sasori-nii. Ada seorang pemuda yang sedang berjuang di dalam sana demi menyelamatkan Sakura."

Sasuke langsung dibawa ke rumah Sakit tepat ketika Itachi dan yang lainnya datang. Shion berhasil melarikan diri namun berhasil di tangkap dan sekarang sedang di proses di kantor Polisi. Wartawan menjadi geger ketika mengetahui putri seorang menteri melakukan tindakan yang berada diluar akal sehat mereka.

Sasuke harus menjalani operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang menembus punggungnya. Sakura tidak akan bisa melupakan bagaimana wajah pucat Sasuke yang terkena tembakan hanya untuk melindunginya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Sasuke adalah orang yang kuat." Neji yang sedang menunggui Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih sesenggrukan.

Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh si bodoh itu, tetapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya bertindak nekat dan bodoh seperti itu."

Emeraldnya memandang pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup rapat. Tegakah dia melihat Sasuke hancur? Pemuda itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya hari ini.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura merapatkan jaketnya sebelum menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu ruang rawat dihadapannya. Emeraldnya memandang seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk diatas kursi roda. Posisinya yang menghadap jendela dan membelakanginya, membuat pemuda itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura meletakan bungkusan berisi bubur diatas meja dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kuyu dan pucat.

Sakura mengira, dia akan kehilangan pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Namun, entah mengapa dia merasa lega ketika operasi pengeluaran peluru berhasil dilakukan.

Shion dibawa keluar negeri oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatan menteri karena merasa malu. Media massa banyak mengekspose apa yang dilakukan oleh putri dari seorang menteri tersebut.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum ketika Sakura berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan lembut, "Aku pikir, saat itu kamu akan meninggalkanku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyentil dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sakura. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Biar begitu, dia tidak akan melupakan dendamnya terhadap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Azizaanr : ini sudah di update sekilat mungkin :3**

 **Alin : nggak juga sih sebenernya..**

 **Lightflower22 : apanya yang ditancep? :o**

 **Cherryana24 : hihihi.. ini sudah dilanjut..**

 **: yap.. makasih yaa..**

 **Hanazono Yuri : sudah..**

 **Misa safitri3 : Hahahaaa...**

 **Kiki kim : sudah..**

 **Pinktomato : sudaah..**

 **Hyemi761 : Hahahaha,.. ini sudah di update paling kilat..**

 **Shintaayumee : Hahaha.. nggak apa-apa kok, itu udah kebuka kok semuanya :3**

 **Ini bisa di update kilat karena Sakura lagi sakit dan nggak sekolah.. karena ngganggur makanya bisa lanjut fict :3 terimakasih buat yang udah mau ngikutin fict gaje ini dari awal dan mau ngereview.. Saku cinta kaliaaaaannnn!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya yang ada di ujung lorong. Kaki jenjang yang dipadukan dengan _high hells_ hitam dan rok pendek yang semakin membuat kakinya terlihat sangat seksi. Kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan blazzer berwarna hijau dan rambut panjang sebahu yang membuatnya semakin terlihat anggun.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-san."

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas sapaan karyawan yang melintas satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu dengan tulisan, **Sasuke Uchiha's Room.**

Ya. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Sekertaris dari CEO ternama bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Untuk bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha corp yang terkenal, Sakura tidak membutuhkan ijazah sarjana untuk bisa bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa kuliah karena tidak memiliki biaya. Hanya bermodalkan menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke, dia bisa bekerja di perusahaan sebesar Uchiha Corp.

Ini sudah dua tahun sejak insiden penculikan yang dilakukan Shion. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kabar gadis berambut pirang itu, yang dia dengar sekarang, keluarga Shion pindah ke Korea Selatan. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan nasib gadis itu, nasibnya lebih penting dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal insiden penculikan itu, Sasuke bahkan menjadi sangat posesif dan protective padanya semenjak kejadian itu. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki setampan Sasuke bahkan bisa marah hanya melihatnya meminta bantuan Sai senpai untuk melukis.

Saat itu, Sasuke bahkan langsung menarik tangannya dan mendiamkannya selama seminggu. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli mau si playboy pantat ayam itu mendiamkannya atau tidak, tetapi entah mengapa dia menjadi tidak tega juga. Apalagi, pacar pantat ayam sialannya itu malah memanas-manasinya.

Bagaimana tidak. Seminggu kemudian, dia melihat Sasuke sedang makan siang dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang dia ketahui bernama Tayuya. Tadinya dia masih bisa bersikap biasa saja melihatnya, namun saat sampai di rumah hatinya menjadi memanas. Rasanya dia ingin membanting apa saja yang ada di rumahnya.

Dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaan hatinya. Dia hanya bersandiwara, dia masih dalam proses menghancurkan pantat ayam menyebalkan itu, tetapi dia selalu cemburu jika melihat pemuda itu berdekatan dengan gadis lain.

Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke yang memulainya dengan mengajaknya makan siang. Pacarnya itu dengan seenaknya bersikap bahwa tidak ada masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka, padahal rasanya Sakura gondok setengah mati.

Oh ya, Sabaku Gaara pada akhirnya mundur secara perlahan. Setelah insiden itu, mantan kekasihnya itu mulai jarang menghubunginya. Dan yang dia dengar, Gaara pindah ke Osaka karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan. Sampai sekarang, dia tidak mengetahui kabar pemuda itu lagi.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura memandang arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 06.45. Dia memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk membersihkan ruangan dan membuatkan kopi untuk kekasihnya itu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kecil yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan tangannya dengan telaten mulai meracik kopi hitam kesukaan kekasihnya itu.

Dua tahun menjadi kekasih Sasuke bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Banyak hal yang mereka lalui, dan itu tidak membuat dendamnya menghilang.

Emeraldnya memandang pigura foto yang ada di meja milik Sasuke. Senyumnya langsung terpatri kala melihat foto yang terpajang di pigura itu. Foto dirinya dan Sasuke dengan mengenakan seragam Konoha High School. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari memegang medali di tangannya.

Sakura tidak akan pernah lupa dengan kejadian itu. Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan lari dalam hari olah raga yang diadakan sekolah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ayolah, Sasuke-kun.."**

" **Aku tidak mau, Sakura! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau mengikuti lomba seperti itu!"**

 **Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Kepala sekolah mereka mengadakan lomba dalam rangka memperingati hari olah raga. Dia ingin Sasuke berpartisipasi dalam lomba lari yang diadakan sekolah mereka. Apa salahnya jika Sasuke mengikuti lomba itu?**

" **Apa salahnya?! Sai senpai, Naruto senpai, bahkan Shikamaru senpai yang pemalas mau ikut olah raga itu!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.**

 **Sasuke tidak tahu, jika beberapa teman-temannya sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Naruto bahkan harus menahan tawanya hingga perutnya terasa mulas.**

" **Aku tidak suka ikut lomba seperti itu." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.**

" **Dasar pangeran pantat ayam!"**

 **Terlihat perempatan siku-siku di sudut dahi Sasuke.**

" **Katakan sekali lagi, Sakura."**

" **Huh! Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku akan meminta Yagura senpai untuk mengikuti lomba lari untukku. Yagura-senpai pasti mau melakukannya." Sakura berjalan keluar kelasnya dengan santai.**

 **Sasuke semakin kesal melihat tingkah Sakura. Gadisnya itu memang sedang dekat dengan Yagura, murid dari kelas 12-F. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu anggota Ekskul Jurnalis yang diikuti Sakura. Dengar-dengar juga, pemuda itu menyukai gadisnya.**

" **Yagura senpai!"**

 **Sasuke bisa melihat gadisnya itu berlari menghampiri Yagura dengan semangat. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat bagaimana Sakura berbicara dengan Yagura. Sialan! Gadisnya itu mau main-main dengannya rupanya.**

" **Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Yagura memandang Sakura.**

 **Pipi gembil Sakura terlihat menggemaskan. Ughh.. andaikan saja dirinya yang menjadi kekasih Sakura.**

" **Bolehkah aku meminta tolong pada senpai?" Sakura menatap Yagura.**

 **Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Yagura menganggukan kepalanya.**

" **Minta tolong apa?"**

" **Umm.. maukah Senpai mengikuti lomba balap lari untukku?" pinta Sakura.**

 **Yagura terlihat berfikir. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya dia mengiyakan permintaan gadis berambut pink itu.**

" **Berani mengiyakannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dari klub jurnalis."**

 **Suara dingin yang menyeramkan.**

 **Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?**

 **Sakura berkacak pinggang melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.**

" **Apa maumu, Sasuke-kun? Tadi kamu mengatakan jika tidak mau mengikuti lomba lari itu. Biar saja Yagura senpai yang mengikutinya untukku, jangan menghalanginya." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang.**

" **Hn, aku yang akan mengikuti lomba lari itu untukmu."**

 **Yagura menatap keduanya sebelum berdeham.**

" **Sebaiknya aku pergi." Yagura tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.**

 **Sakura memandang Sasuke.**

" **Kamu sungguh-sungguh ingin mengikuti lomba lari itu untukku?" tanya Sakura.**

" **Hn."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke menarik nafas panjang setelah menutup lokernya. Dia telah berganti pakaian olah raga untuk mengikuti lomba lari. Sebenarnya dia lebih suka berada di kelasnya hari ini hanya untuk mendengarkan lagu lewat ipodnya. Selama tiga tahun dia bersekolah di Konoha High School, dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengikuti lomba olah raga semacam ini.**

 **Semua orang di Konoha High School pasti tahu, jika dirinya adalah kapten tim basket yang terkenal itu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia membawa harum nama Konoha High School berkat permainan basket timnya yang apik itu.**

 **Berjalan keluar ruang ganti, beberapa orang terlihat sudah siap untuk mengikuti lomba lari yang diadakan sekolahnya itu. Onyxnya bahkan bisa melihat Shikamaru yang bersiap di tempatnya sembari menguap.**

" **Sasuke-kun!"**

 **Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Sakura yang beralari kearahnya.**

" **Kamu mendapatkan nomor tiga untuk lomba lari kali ini." Sakura memasangkan nomor di dada Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Jika bukan karena permintaan kekasihnya itu, dia tidak akan mungkin mau mengikuti lomba sialan semacam ini.**

" **Semangat, Sasuke-kun!"**

 **Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto yang mendapatkan nomor empat. Sahabat pirangnya itu tidak berhenti menunjukan cengirannya ketika memandang Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah Ino dengan malu-malu.**

 **Bukan rahasia lagi jika Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata yang selalu terlihat malu-malu itu. Namun, sepertinya hubungan sahabatnya itu tidak akan berjalan mulus dengan adanya Neji diantara mereka berdua.**

" **Yosh! Kalian pemuda dengan semangat masa muda yang tinggi!" Guy sensei selaku guru olah raga berdiri dengan pakaian olah raganya yang terlalu.. eerr.. ketat.**

 **Sasuke melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum pertandingan di mulai. Guy sensei mulai mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya ke udara.**

" **Bersediaaaa!"**

 _ **Dorrr!**_

 **Guy sensei mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia belum menyelesaikan aba-abanya namun pistolnya telah ditembakan ke udara.**

 **Naruto adalah orang yang menyadari bahwa pertandingan sudah di mulai dan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pertandingan menjadi ricuh karenanya.**

 **Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berdiri di bangku penonton dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Tegakah dia mengecewakan kekasihnya itu? Sasuke kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya.**

 **Naruto hanya bisa melongo ketika Sasuke berlari mendahuluinya. Rasanya mustahil melihat Sasuke bisa seperti itu.**

 **Onyx Sasuke bisa menangkap Iruka sensei yang ada di garis finish. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi...**

 **Sedikit lagi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon dengan nafas terengah-engah. Untung saja ini tahun terakhirnya berada di Sekolah menengah Atas. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan lagi merasakan perlombaan nista seperti ini.**

" **Aku membawakanmu air mineral, Sasuke-kun."**

 **Sasuke memandang Sakura yang mendudukan diri di sebelahnya dan menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dingin kepadanya. Menerimanya, Sasuke menegak habis air mineral yang dibawa Sakura.**

" **Kerja bagus, Sasuke-kun. Meski kamu mendapatkan peringkat kedua, aku senang sekali."**

 **Siapa yang sangka jika si pemalas Shikamarulah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Naruto saja bahkan sampai melongo ketika mengetahui yang menjadi pemenangnya adalah Shikamaru. Bagi semua orang, rasanya mustahil mengetahui pemenangnya adalah Shikamaru yang notabene pemalas dan suka sekali tidur dari pada melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan itu.**

" **Hn, kamu harus membayarnya karena telah membuatku mengikuti perlombaan sialan ini."**

 **Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Tidak. Pacar mesumnya itu pasti mau menciumnya lagi.**

" _ **Panggilan kepada pemenang peserta perlombaan hari ini! Dimohon untuk menuju aula untuk menerima medali! Sekali lagi-"**_

 **Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke ketika mendengar pengumuman.**

" **Sasuke-kun, kamu harus mengambil medalinya."**

" **Siapa yang peduli dengan medali sialan itu, Sakura."**

" **Tapi, kamu seorang pemenang, Sasuke-kun!"**

 **Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura tersenyum dan bisa bernafas lega ketika Sasuke berjalan menjauhinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Cheeeseee!"**

 **Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandang foto yang diambil Ino. Foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang memegang medali.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu kemudian, entah bagaimana caranya tersebar kelemahan Sasuke. Bahwa pemuda itu selalu luluh kepada gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald yang meneduhkan itu.**

 **Dan setelah itu, loker milik Naruto dipenuhi oleh kodok entah dari mana asalnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum sebelum lamunan masa lalunya buyar. Dia tidak mengerti, bagaimana Sasuke bisa mencetak foto dirinya dan diletakan di meja kerja pemuda itu.

Sakura sebenarnya hanya iseng meminta Sasuke ikut dalam perlombaan itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke, dia sendiri tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menuruti keinginannya.

Sebuah tangan besar memeluk perut rampingnya. Tanpa membalikan badannya, Sakura pun tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Ohayou." Sasuke berbisik dengan mesra.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Sakura membalikan badannya dan tersenyum, "Kamu datang pagi sekali, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, tentu saja karena aku ingin menemui kekasihku ini."

Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman panjang ke bibir merah menggoda Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedikit mengerang karenanya.

"Ssshh.. sialan kau Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, hingga terhubunglah benang saliva diantara mereka.

"Cukup, Sasuke-kun. Setelah ini kamu ada rapat dengan Hozuki Corp." Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya dan mulai meneliti berkas yang telah disiapkan Sakura, sesekali dia menyeruput kopi buatan Sakura.

"Sakura, nanti malam Neji akan melangsungkan pesta pertunangan dengan Tenten. Kita diundang untuk datang kesana."

"Um.. baiklah. Jemput aku jam tujuh malam, Sasuke-kun."

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sasori memandang Sakura yang tengah memilih-milih gaun. Adiknya itu mengatakan jika dia akan menghadiri acara pertunangan kakak kelasnya yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan ide adiknya untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan dalam membalaskan dendamnya kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Biar bagaimanapun, Karin meninggal karena pemuda itu.

"Nii-chan, sebaiknya aku berangkat dulu." Sakura tersenyum dan mencium pipi kakaknya dengan lembut.

"Sakura, berhati-hatilah." Sasori memandang adiknya itu.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, nii-chan."

.

.

Sasuke merasakan miliknya mengeras ketika melihat Sakura keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar seksi dengan gaun malam diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya dan belahan dada rendah. Ughh.. andaikan saja dia bisa meniduri Sakura saat ini juga, dia pasti akan menyodok milik gadis itu dengan sangat keras.

Membayangkannya saja membuat gairahnya tak tertahankan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sudah siap, Sakura? Sial, kau benar-benar cantik."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar pujian dari Sasuke.

"Kau masih saja pintar menggombal, Sasuke-kun."

.

"Sialan, Neji! Kau bahkan akan menikahi dokter secantik Tenten!"

Hotel mewah yang dipesan oleh Neji ramai dengan tawa. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang meneguk winenya, di hadapannya Ino duduk bersama si pucat Sai. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi dan tidak terganggu dengan hiruk pikuk kolega-kolega mereka yang diundang oleh Neji.

Sakura sendiri memandang Ino yang begitu lengket dengan Sai. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana awal permulaannya, hanya karena Ino salah membeli buku gambar dan memberikannya kepada Sai, mereka lalu menjadi lengket seperti itu.

Sedangkan Hinata, duduk di samping Naruto dengan malu-malu. Pesta pertunangan Neji menjadi ajang reuni bagi mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Tenten mau menikah denganmu." Sasuke menegak winenya sebelum buka suara.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke! Aku sendiri tidak menyangka jika Sakura mau dengan bajingan brengsek sepertimu!"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintainya, bung. Dia adalah gadis yang istimewa, aku tidak akan melepaskannya untuk siapapun."

Sakura bisa melihat keseriusan di mata Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti, apakah yang diucapkan Sasuke hanyalah bualan semata, atau sebuah keseriusan dari pemuda itu.

"Aku iri padamu, teme!" protes Naruto, "Kamu bisa menikahi Sakura kapan saja-ttebayou! Tapi sulit rasanya untuk bisa menikahi Hinata!"

Neji menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Aku masih meragukan cintamu itu, Naruto."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, sedangkan Hinata mengelus bahu Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku dengar, ada satu orang lagi yang akan bergabung dengan kita." Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Hmm.. aku mengundangnya. Kebetulan, dia juga ingin bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp." Neji menegak winenya, iris bulannya memandang Tenten yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Neji-kun! Kemarilah!"

Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan membenahi jasnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura mengambil kentang goreng yang ada di meja dan memakannya, sesekali dia menawari pemuda di sampingnya makanan yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Emerald Sakura membulat tidak percaya melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Gaara..kun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Azhuichan : sudah :))

Ichy : Mungkin belum kelihatan bakal luluh atau nggak, di chap berikutnya mungkin sedikit kelihatan, tapi nggak janji..

Asiyah Firdausi : Hahaha.. tenang aja kok, rasanya belum puas kalo belum bikin Sasu kapok XD

Pinktomato : Ini udah yang paling kilat :3

Azizaanr : Tenang aja, nanti pasti dibuat suka kok XD

Lightflower22 : Hahaha.. sabar-sabar, nanti bakal ada adegannya kok.. kayaknya masih di chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi :3

Hyemi761 : yup.. di FolFav semua cerita Saku juga gapapa kok XD nah, nanti bakal dibahas kok itu tulus atau nggak :3

SaSaSarada-chan : iya, makasih yaa.. hehe.. hafal banget ama jadwal updatenya sampe.. :3

-chan : nggak sih.. emang sengaja dibikin gitu :3

CherrySandi1 : ini sudah di lanjut..

Dewazz : semoga aja ya :))

Kyukyun : Hahaha.. pertanyaannya nanti bakal kejawab di chap-chap selanjutnya.. ditunggu aja ya.. hahaha.. makasih ya..

Lady bloodie : ini udah di panjangin lhoo..

Hanazono Yuri : sudah..

Shintaayumee : hehe.. makasih ya.. gak cepet-cepet kok.. ini sudah di lanjut..

 **Oh ya.. kalo ada yang tanya, "Thor, kenapa sih kok nggak di jelasin masa sekolahnya SasuSaku?" nah, ntar bakal di ceritain tapi berbentuk flashback gitu deh :3 tapi nggak tau juga, nggak janji.. :v**

 **Sekalian mau promo nih, buat You're a broken man, di tunggu aja ya lanjutan chapnya.. udah dapet separo tapi tiba-tiba blank otaknya.. malah kepikiran buat bikin cerita baru dengan judul 'Want You', pokoknya ditunggu aja yaa buat fansnya Aomine Daiki :3**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah rela baca dan ngereview apalagi yang ngefollfav.. Saku sayang kaliaaaaannnn!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura nyaris tidak bisa bernafas melihat siapa yang datang menghampiri mereka. Sabaku Gaara. Mantan kekasihnya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat mantan kekasihnya itu. Ini merupakan kejutan yang berat baginya.

Sasuke sendiri memandang Gaara dengan satu alis terangkat. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu. Wajah orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sakura selain dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Sasuke. Iris jadenya melirik Sakura yang menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu jika kedatangannya akan menjadi sebuah kejutan yang besar untuk mantan pacarnya itu.

Sasuke meneliti Gaara dari atas kebawah. Jadi, inilah mantan kekasih Sakura. Pemuda yang pernah mengisi hati Sakura dan membawa hati gadis itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aaaaaa..."**

 **Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya ketika sesendok bubur disuapkan oleh Sakura. Gadisnya itu rela setiap pulang sekolah datang menjenguknya dan membawakannya bubur, meski dia tahu rasa masakan Sakura tidak seenak masakan ibunya. Meski begitu, dia tetap menghargai masakan Sakura dan memakannya hingga habis.**

 **Sayang sekali, peluru yang menembus dada kanannya membuat tangannya sulit digerakan. Rasanya sakit ketika dia harus menggerakan tangan kanannya. Dan gadis berambut emerald itu selalu ada disisinya, membantunya dan mengambilkan apa yang dia perlukan. Gadis itu dengan telaten mengurusnya.**

" **Sakura, ada kantung mata di wajahmu." Sasuke memandang wajah kekasihnya yang memucat itu.**

" **Ah- ini pasti karena aku kurang tidur." Sakura tertawa canggung, "Ini gara-gara beberapa guru yang menyebalkan itu mengadakan ulangan terus menerus."**

 **Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Tentu saja dia mengetahui jika kekasihnya itu berbohong.**

" **Tidak usah dipikirkan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Ah- aku juga mencatatkan catatan pelajaran untukmu." Sakura menyerahkan beberapa buku kepadanya.**

 **Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika menerima tumpukan buku yang diberikan Sakura.**

" **Dari mana kamu mendapatkan catatan ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.**

" **Aku meminjam catatan Neji senpai dan menyalinnya. Sasuke-kun kan sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi akan menghadapi Ujian Kelulusan, makanya aku mencatatkan beberapa pelajaran untuk Sasuke-kun."**

 **Sasuke sekarang mengerti dari mana asal kantung mata milik Sakura itu. Dia yakin Sakura begadang hanya untuk menyalin catatan untuknya. Kekasih merah mudanya itu benar-benar perhatian.**

" **Kenapa tersenyum, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengedip-kedipkan matanya lucu.**

" **Hn. Tidak ada."**

 **Sakura membulatkan mulutnya dan kembali menyuapkan bubur untuk kekasihnya itu.**

" **Sakura, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sasuke buka suara.**

" **Hmm.. tanyakan saja."**

" **Siapa pemuda berambut merah yang memelukmu sebelum aku tertembak, Sakura?"**

 **Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Sakura menegang. Dia bisa menebak jika pemuda berambut merah itu pastilah orang yang istimewa untuk kekasihnya itu.**

" **Kenapa kamu menanyakannya, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan emeraldnya yang sedikit meredup.**

" **Hn, aku hanya ingin tahu."**

 **Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan meremas rok sekolahnya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak akan memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita, dia akan terus menunggu sampai gadis itu jujur tentang pemuda itu.**

" **Dia.. Dia adalah Gaara-kun." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang, "Dia adalah mantan kekasihku sebelum aku berpacaran denganmu. Tapi, aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya lagi. Percayalah padaku, Sasuke-kun."**

 **Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.**

" **Aku percaya padamu, Sakura."**

 **.**

 **.**

Lamunan Sasuke tentang Gaara buyar. Onyxnya menatap Gaara yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hn, silahkan duduk."

Gaara duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Segera saja Naruto dan yang lainnya undur diri, memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka bertiga untuk saling berbicara.

"Hn, aku akan memulainya." Gaara memandang Sasuke sebelum jadenya melirik kearah Sakura, "Aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakan tentang kerjasama kita besok saat rapat pertemuan, tapi kebetulan kita bertemu disini."

Sasuke memasang telinganya, sesekali dia melirik Sakura yang terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tawarkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pembangunan sebuah hotel di Osaka. Tempat itu strategis untuk membangun sebuah hotel. Kita bisa bekerja sama dalam proyek pembangunan itu, kamu akan mendapatkan tiga puluh persen saham jika Hotel itu berjalan dengan lancar."

Sasuke terlihat berfikir. Pemuda itu mencoba menimbang-nimbang kerja sama antara dirinya dan bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Hn. Aku terima. Besok kita rapatkan lagi, kita rapat di Uchiha Corp pukul sembilan pagi." Sasuke akhirnya buka suara.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

Onyx Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu hingga di balik pintu toilet. Sakura sendiri memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin. _Kenapa Gaara datang lagi dalam hidupnya? Apa yang pemuda itu inginkan sebenarnya?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menarik nafas panjang. _Tidak, dia tidak boleh membawa perasaan pribadi dalam dendamnya. Biar bagaimanapun, dendamnya terhadap Sasuke belum terbalaskan. Dia belum membalaskan dendam kakaknya terhadap kekasihnya itu. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan Gaara dalam pembalasan dendamnya._

Sedikit mengoleskan bedak di wajahnya, Sakura berjalan keluar toilet. Begitu melihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kami segera pulang, Sabaku-san. Udara malam tidak baik untuk kekasihku."

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya. Jadenya bisa menangkap Sasuke yang membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura. Dia yakin, jika Sakura akan bahagia bersama Sasuke, meski pemuda itu adalah playboy.

.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terdiam di dalam mobilnya. Biasanya gadis itu akan mengomentari apa saja yang dilihatnya, ini pasti karena kedatangan Sabaku Gaara. Tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa membuat Sakura bungkam selain karena pemuda merah itu.

"Kamu masih mencintainya, Sakura."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu masih mencintainya, pemuda berambut merah itu."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat Sakura tertawa dengan keras. _Memangnya apa yang lucu dari kata-katanya?_

"Berhenti tertawa, Sakura," hardik Sasuke.

"Maaf, maaf." Sakura menghentikan tawanya, "Tidak mungkin aku mencintainya ketika bersamamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu dan menjadi kekasihmu, itu adalah pilihanku. Bukan dengan Gaara atau siapapun."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Gadis merah mudanya itu semakin pintar bicara saja.

"Hn."

.

Sasori tersenyum ketika Sasuke membungkukan badannya dan berpamitan pulang. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya sombong dan playboy itu bisa bersikap sopan di hadapannya. Dia tidak melihat kepalsuan dalam tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke, adiknya itu pasti berhasil merubah kepribadian pemuda itu.

Sakura mengganti gaunnya dengan piyama pink miliknya. Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, dia memandang pigura foto kakak perempuannya itu. Air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya ketika teringat akan kakak perempuannya itu.

Dadanya terasa sesak ketika teringat dengan kehidupannya. Dia tidak pernah ingin melakukan sandiwara ini, dia ingin segera mengakhirinya. Namun, tujuan utamanya untuk membuat Sasuke hancur belum tercapai. Rencana jahat yang telah dia susun di otaknya belum berjalan sepenuhnya.

Tidak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus tetap bertahan, membuat Sasuke hancur adalah tujuan utamanya.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto langsung memeluk putra bungsunya itu.

Itachi yang sedang membaca majalah bisnis mengangkat satu alisnya. Tidak biasanya adiknya mau pulang kerumah, adiknya itu lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen dari pada di rumahnya yang megah.

"Hn, Kaa-san." Sasuke balas memeluk ibunya.

"Tumben sekali kamu pulang ke rumah ini, Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto memandang putranya itu.

"Hn, aku merindukan Kaa-san."

"Uhh.. kamu manis sekali, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya, "Sebaiknya kamu mandi, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan membantu Ayame untuk menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

Itachi memandang Sasuke yang terlihat lebih hangat dan bahagia. Dia yakin jika Sakura telah membuat adiknya berubah. Tersenyum tipis, Itachi melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca majalah.

Asalkan perubahan yang lebih baik, dia akan mendukungnya.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Sasuke dan menemukan pemuda itu duduk di kursinya sembari membaca koran. Mengangkat satu alisnya, Sakura meletkan tasnya di kursi dan membuatkan kopi hitam kesukaan atasannya. Tumben sekali bosnya itu mau datang pagi seperti ini.

"Ini kopimu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura meletakan secangkir kopi di meja Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menyesapi kopinya.

Sakura meletakan beberapa dokumen di meja Sasuke.

"Kita ada rapat jam sembilan dengan Sabaku Corp." Sakura membuka catatan agenda Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rapat bersama kakaknya, Kankurou. Membuka pintu ruang rapat, jadenya memandang Sasuke yang duduk bersama Sakura.

"Hn. Selamat datang, Sabaku-san." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara menjabat tangan Sasuke, namun matanya melirik Sakura yang berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya.

Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sakit ketika melihat Sakura seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh terbawa perasaannya, pekerjaan adalah yang utama dan dia harus mengutamakan pekerjaan dari pada perasaannya.

.

Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika rapat berlangsung. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa konsentrasi jika Gaara duduk di hadapannya. Selama pemuda itu melakukan presentasi, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Hn. Aku tertarik dengan kerja sama ini." Sasuke melepas kacamata bacanya, "Berapa persen kamu berani memberikan saham ini padaku?"

"Sesuai perjanjian kita, tiga puluh persen."

Sasuke terdiam. Mereka melakukan rapat hingga malam menjelang. Bahkan makan siang mereka memesan dari sebuah restaurant ternama. Jadi seharian ini mereka menuntaskan rapat antara Sabaku Corp dengan Uchiha Corp.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku setuju."

Kankurou mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Itu surat perjanjian kerja sama ini."

Sasuke membaca surat perjanjian itu dengan seksama sebelum menandatanganinya.

"Hn. Terimakasih karena telah bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan Gaara.

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang asing merayapi hatinya ketika berjabat tangan dengan Gaara.

"Hn. Terimakasih."

Sakura berani bersumpah jika Gaara pasti masih mencintainya.

.

.

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil Sasuke dengan tenang. Sesekali lagu dari Westlife mengalun di dalam mobil Sasuke. Rapat dengan Sabaku corp membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Meski hanya kerja sama, entah mengapa rapat kali ini berlangsung sangat lama dan menguras tenaga.

Mobil Sasuke membelok kearah kiri. Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu ketika mobil Sasuke berbelok.

"Sasuke-kun, ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku." Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, malam ini kamu menginap di apartemenku."

"A-apa?! Kamu tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri, Sasuke-kun!" protes Sakura.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu, Sakura." Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran apartemennya, "Ayo."

Sakura keluar dengan raut muka ditekuk. Dia bisa menduga apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya malam ini. Kaki jenjangnya mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kamar pemuda itu.

"Hn, aku akan mandi." Sasuke melepas sepatunya, "Masakan aku sesuatu yang enak, Sakura."

"Mou!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Sembarangan saja kamu, Sasuke-kun!"

Meski begitu, Sakura tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur milik kekasihnya itu dan membuka kulkas. Tangannya dengan cekatan meracik makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju rumahan miliknya. Indra penciumannya mencium bau harum masakan dari dapur. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa begitu lapar dan minta diisi.

Sakura yang sedang mengaduk sup buatannya tersentak ketika sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya dengan erat.

"Baunya harum." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Sakura.

"Aku hanya memasak sup tahu dengan tomat, habisnya hanya itu yang ada di kulkasmu."

"Hn. Sepertinya sudah matang, sebaiknya kita segera makan malam."

Sasuke duduk di kursi makan dengan wajah kelaparan. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana lucunya wajah kekasihnya itu ketika lapar. Ketika semangkuk sup tahu sudah terhidang di hadapannya, Sasuke langsung menyendoknya.

"Lezat sekali." Sasuke kembali menyendok sup tahunya, "Makanlah Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Dia menyendok sup tahunya.

Sup tahu buatan Sakura habis dalam waktu lima belas menit di tangan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut onyx itu benar-benar merasa kekenyangan.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi, Sakura."Sasuke memandang Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku yang akan mencuci piring kotor ini."

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan shower, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi. Mungkin dia akan menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura menepuk dahinya ketika dia melupakan sesuatu. Dia memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam mesin cuci dan sekarang dia tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa. Melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya, Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak ada di kamar sehingga dia bisa meminjam salah satu pakaian pemuda itu.

Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak mengabulkan keinginan Sakura. Karena kenyataannya, Sasuke duduk di ranjang miliknya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan matanya yang melotot keluar melihat pemandangan yang menggugah gairahnya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan adik kecilnya mulai terbangun, kala melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan tubuh yang dililit handuk dari dada hingga setengah paha gadis itu.

"Ja-Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, "A-aku tidak membawa baju, jadi aku ingin meminjam bajumu."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan mendekati Sakura.

"Memakai bajupun, kamu tidak akan aku biarkan memakai baju di ranjangku, Sakura."

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya hingga dia bisa berada diatas ranjang Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung menindihinya dan membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang panjang dan panas. Lidah Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulut Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuunnhhhh.." Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Sial Sakura! Kamu membuatku semakin ingin memasukimu!" umpat Sakura.

"Masuki aku, Sasuke-kun. Jadikan aku milikmu."

"Kamu tidak akan menyesal memintaku melakukan itu, Sakura." Sasuke kembali membungkam Sakura dalam ciuman yang panjang, "Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Azizaanr : mungkin aja :3

Hyemi761 : Belum kok.. XD yup.. Follfavo semuanya ya XD

: Hahahaha... ini udah di lanjut XD

Azhuichan : Nanti ada flashbacknya gitu kok :)

Hanazono Yuri : sudaaahhh..

Lightflower22 : Sabar.. ntar bakal tusuk-tusukan kok :3

Misa safitri : Hahahaha.. pertanyaannya banyak.. jawabannya bakal diceritain di chap-chap selanjutnya.. kalo dijawab disini gak seru dong :3 ditunggu aja ya..

Asiyah Firdausi : Saku masih menunggu moment yang tepat :3

Cheryana24 : sudaaahh..

SasaSarada-chan : hihihihi.. emang sengaja di bikin skip jauh :3

Shintaayumee : nanti bakal diceritain kok :3

Otimzcaku : hehehe.. sudah..

Ichy : Nanti bakal diceritain gimana nasib GaaSaku kok :3 nasib Sasuke juga :3

Dianarndraha : sudahh..

 **Yosh! Terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca dan merevieewwww... nggak tahu harus koment apa, yang pasti jangan bunuh Saku gara-gara TBC itu TT**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura tidak bisa berfikir lagi ketika Sasuke semakin membawanya menuju surga kenikmatan dengan melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke leher Sakura dan membuka handuk yang melilit tubuh Sakura, membuat Sasuke melihat pemandangan paling menakjubkan di hadapannya.

"Kamu sungguh indah Sakura." Sasuke mencium leher Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aaaahhh..."

.

Sasori sendiri berjalan mondar-mandir di rumahnya. Dia khawatir karena Sakura tidak pulang malam ini, apalagi ponsel adiknya itu tidak aktif. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya. Bagi yang tidak suka Mature, bisa melompati bagian awalnya saja, dosa di tanggung sendiri.)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menghisap leher Sakura dan membuat banyak _kissmark_ disana. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa mengangkat lehernya ketika rasa nikmat mulai menyergap, membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat menciumi leher Sakura.

"Ughh.. Sasuke-kunhh.."

"Kita belum ke intinya Sakura, tapi kamu membuat adik kecilku semakin membesar," bisik Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaahhhh!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke meremas payudaranya dengan kencang. Payudaranya memang tidak besar, tetapi mampu memuaskan lelaki manapun. Mampu mengundang lelaki manapun untuk meremas dan menghisapnya dengan kencang. Termasuk Sasuke yang meremas dan memilin putingnya, bahkan mulut pemuda itu sudah beralih untuk menghisapnya dengan kencang.

"Sasuke-kunh.. ohh.." Sakura mengangkat punggungnya keatas, membuat payudaranya membusung dengan indah.

Lidah Sasuke menjilat puting payudara Sakura, mengemutnya sebelum menghisapnya dengan kencang. Membuat sang empunya berteriak kenikmatan. Baru kali ini Sakura merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara ini. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tangannya dia gunakan untung meremas payudara Sakura.

"Katakan Sakura, apa kamu menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia terlalu fokus pada kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke pada kedua payudaranya. Bahkan tangan kiri pemuda itu sudah mengusap dengan lembut paha dalam Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam daerah terlarang milik setiap gadis.

Jari tengah milik Sasuke memasuki Vagina Sakura yang begitu sempit dan rapat. Jarinya mulai maju mundur di dalam Vagina Sakura. Ugghh.. baru jarinya saja sudah nikmat, apalagi jika penisnya yang masuk ke dalam liang sempit milik Sakura itu.

"Sa-Sasukeehh.. jangaaahhh.." meski Sakura menolak, tubuhnya tidak berkompromi dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Pinggulnya bahkan bergerak seirama dengan gerakan jari Sasuke yang memberinya kepuasan duniawi.

"Tidaakk.. ohh.." Sakura merasakan orgasmenya mulai datang. Dadanya semakin membusung keatas, membuat Sasuke kembali meraup puting payudara menggiurkan itu.

"Ougghhhhh!" Sakura mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya yang sangat banyak dan membuat jari tengah Sasuke basah dengan cairan cintanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saking lemasnya. Ini baru orgasmenya yang pertama dan tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas sekali. Sasuke melepaskan celananya dan juga celana dalamnya. Penisnya yang besar dan berotot menegang dan siap mengobrak-abrik liang surgawi milik gadis itu.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika Sasuke menindihinya, bahkan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar menggesek-gesek vaginanya.

"Ugh.. Sasuke-kunh.." Sasuke meracau tidak jelas ketika Sasuke menggosok-gosokan penisnya di depan vagina basah miliknya.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Sasuke dengan sensual.

"Ini nikmat.. berikan aku lagi, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, akan aku tunjukan yang namanya surga dunia, Sakura."

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika penis Sasuke mulai memasuki vaginanya, sesekali dia meringis karena merasakan sakit. Ini pertama kali untuknya dan tubuhnya terasa dicabik-cabik karenanya.

Gadis berambut emerald itu berteriak ketika Sasuke berhasil menembus selaput daranya dan memasukan semua penis milik pemuda itu ke dalam vaginanya. Sasuke sendiri memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam vagina milik Sakura, benar-benar sempit dan rapat. Dari semua wanita yang pernah dia tiduri, Sakura adalah yang paling nikmat.

"Ssshh.. sempit sekali.." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk segera memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Sasuke-kunnhh.. Sasuke-kunnhhh.." Sakura mendesah kenikmatan ketika vaginanya di pompa dengan hebat oleh Sasuke. Dia bisa merasakan penis besar, panjang dan berotot milik Sasuke menumbuk-numbuk vagina miliknya.

"Ssshh.." Sasuke mendesis penuh kenikmatan dan memaju mundurkan penisnya semakin cepat. Ini benar-benar nikmat, vagina perawan Sakura memang yang terbaik.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi puncak kenikmatan yang dia terima, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi dunia putih akan menyambutnya.

"Ouuhhhhh! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sampai melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika orgasmenya datang.

Orgasmenya tidak berhenti begitu saja, Sasuke masih menyodok-nyodok penisnya dan membuat orgasme datang bertubi-tubi. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan sodokannya, karena vagina Sakura yang semakin basah dan licin meremas kejantannya dengan erat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan semakin hebat menggerakan pinggulnya. Pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat menyodok vagina Sakura. Saat dirasakannya orgasmenya datang Sasuke menyodokan penisnya semakin dalam dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura.

.

.

"Ssshh.. Sakuraahh.."

Sakura tersenyum dan memaju-mundurkan vaginanya diatas perut telanjang Sasuke. Adik kecil milik pemuda itu semakin terbangun akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Sakura pada tubuhnya. Tangan gadis itu mengusap perut Sasuke sebelum mengusap dada pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Aku begitu membenci Shion." Sakura mengusap dada Sasuke yang terdapat luka bekas peluru yang pernah ditembakan Shion dalam tragedi penculikannya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hn?"

"Luka ini, membuatku teringat dengan gadis menyebalkan itu." Sakura menundukan badannya dan mencium bekas luka itu dengan lembut.

"Sakuraa.. jangan menggodaku, cepat masukan penisku ke dalam vagina rapat dan basah milikmu."

Sakura tersenyum dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat pantatnya yang sekal dan padat itu menggesek penis Sasuke.

"Ssshh.." Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika penis Sasuke berhasil memasuki vaginanya. Dia bisa merasakan seberapa dalam penis. Penis Sasuke memang benar-benar besar dan memenuhi vaginanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika Sakura menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Tangan besarnya meraup payudara Sakura dan meremasnya dengan kencang.

"Sasuke-kunnhh.. Sasuke-kunnhh.." Sakura meracau tidak jelas.

"Lebih cepat, Sakura."

Sakura mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Dan lima menit kemudian, Sakura ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menaik turunkan tubuhnya lagi, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dalam hati dia mengakui jika Sasuke benar-benar perkasa.

Sasuke membalik keadaan dan menyodok-nyodok vagina Sakura hingga membuat kekasihnya itu menjerit-jerit keenakan.

.

.

"Ssshh.. lagihh.."

Sasuke semakin menyodokan penisnya. Ini sudah hampir jam empat pagi dan mereka sudah berganti gaya menjadi doggy Style. Pemuda itu tidak akan pernah puas dengan vagina rapat milik Sakura.

"Kau menyukai ini bukan?" bisik Sasuke sembari memilin puting Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Yang ada di otaknya kini hanyalah kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

"Sasuke-kunh!"

Sakura ambruk ketika orgasmenya datang, namun lelaki di belakangnya itu masih setia menyodok-nyodok vaginanya.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat ketika cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempatinya. Mengerjapkan matanya, Sakura mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan nyeri di bagian kewanitaannya. Tentu saja, sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, dia masih bisa merasakan Sasuke meremas payudaranya dan kembali memasukan kejantanan tahan lama pemuda itu ke dalam vaginanya.

Melirik sebelahnya, dia tidak menemukan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Menarik nafas panjang, dia sudah menduga jika Sasuke pasti akan meninggalkannya setelah dia terbangun. Tangannya mengambil ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya dan ratusan pesan serta telepon masuk dari kakaknya langsung memenuhi pemberitahuan ponselnya.

Sasori masih mondar-mandir di kamarnya langsung mengambil ponselnya. Akhirnya adiknya itu menelponnya juga.

"Sakura?! Kamu kemana saja! Kenapa kamu tidak pulang semalaman?!" Sasori langsung mendamprat adiknya itu.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang di seberang telepon.

"Aku membantu temanku untuk menyelesaikan tugas kerjanya. Aku lupa mengabari nii-chan karena baterai ponselku habis." Sakura mencoba memberi alasan.

"Kalau begitu segeralah pulang, Sakura."

"Aku akan pulang sehabis makan malam, nii-chan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja."

Sasori menarik nafas panjang dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Baiklah, pulanglah sebelum jam makan malam."

"Baik, nii-chan."

Sasori meletakan ponselnya. Dia tenang karena adiknya baik-baik saja.

Sakura meletakan ponselnya dan mengambil kemeja Sasuke tanpa perlu memakai celana dalam. Toh, Sasuke tidak mungkin ada di rumah ini. Bajingan brengsek seperti Sasuke pasti akan langsung meninggalkan wanita yang sudah puas dia tiduri.

Namun, Sakura harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya tentang pemuda itu. Karena nyatanya, dia melihat Sasuke sedang memasakan sarapan dan menuangkan susu diatas meja. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu gagah dengan kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya dan juga apron yang dikenakannya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang begitu fokus dengan masakannya. Saat pemuda itu menoleh, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya.

"Ohayou." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Kau begitu seksi, Sakura." Sasuke berbisik di sela ciuman mereka.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku harus mandi." Sakura membalikan badannya dan mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Sasuke. Pandangan Sasuke terfokus pada pantat Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang itu.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, Sakura tersenyum menggoda kearah Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa bergabung denganku."

Sasuke mengusap selangkangannya saat hal-hal kotor mulai merasuki otaknya. Membuka pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke kemudian menutup pintunya setelah sebelumnya menguncinya. Morning seks di bawah shower sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

.

.

Sakura turun dari mobil lamborghini Sasuke dan berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda itu. Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, dia meminta Sasuke untuk membelikannya sepatu flat shoes. Kewanitaannya terasa sakit dan berdenyut, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memakai flat shoes dari pada menggenakan high hells.

Memasuki ruang rapat, Sakura bisa memandang Gaara yang menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan keheranan. Untung saja Sakura mengenakan sebuah kemeja berkerah tinggi, setidaknya mampu menutupi bekas kissmark yang diberikan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sabaku-san." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, "Mari kita mulai rapatnya."

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mengangkat telepon. Emeraldnya menatap Gaara yang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sakura, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kalian.. terlihat begitu mesra." Meski tidak ingin, Gaara akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, memang apa yang terjadi?" Sakura memandang Gaara dengan tenang.

Jade Gaara memicing ketika melihat bekas kemerah-merahan di leher Sakura.

"Kalian.. melakukan seks?"

Menyadari kissmark yang diberikan Sasuke terlihat, Sakura sedikit menaikan kerahnya.

"Memang apa urusanmu?"

"Ini seperti bukan dirimu, Sakura." Gaara menatap Sakura dengan dalam, "Kamu bukan tipe orang yang mau melakukan seks, apalagi kita pernah berpacaran dan membuatku mengenalmu. Kamu tidak mungkin melakukan seks dengannya jika kamu tidak mencintainya. Bukankah komitmenmu, tidak ada seks sebelum pernikahan dan seks hanya untuk diberikan kepada orang yang kamu cintai?"

Sakura terdiam. Kata-kata Gaara benar-benar menohok hatinya.

"Apakah kamu mencintainya, Sakura?" Gaara bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya, Gaara." Sakura ganti memandang Gaara, "Dia telah menghamili kakakku dan membuat kakakku bunuh diri karena dia meninggalkan Karin-nee. Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya, jangan bercanda."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu mau melakukan seks dengannya?"

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang rapat dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu bersikap tenang, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Gaara.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum dan memasukan sebuah dokumen ke dalam tasnya. Sasuke sedang menemui seorang koleganya dan dia ini merupakan kesempatannya. Dokumen ini yang akan membuat Sasuke hancur, dia akan membuat pemuda itu menyesal.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu hancur, Sasuke."

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya di jalanan malam Tokyo. Meski belum memasuki jam makan malam, tetapi perutnya sudah terasa lapar. Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Hn, bagaimana jika kita mampir ke apartemenku?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm.." Sakura memandang Sasuke, "Aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke bisa merasakan sebuah kekecewaan karena penolakan Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Nii-chan memintaku untuk pulang sebelum makan malam." Sakura tersenyum, "Semalam kita sudah saling berbagi kehangatan. Biarkan aku pulang ke rumah, Sasuke-kun."

Memutar balik mobilnya, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

.

"Tadaima, nii-chan!"

Sasori menarik nafas lega ketika mendengar suara adiknya. Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasori segera menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura."

Melihat kakaknya tersenyum, Sakura segera memeluk kakaknya itu dengan erat. Sasori sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat Sakura yang berubah menjadi manja, namun dia membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura? Kenapa kamu menjadi menja seperti ini?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah dan menghapusnya begitu saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa nii-chan." Sakura tersenyum, "Oh ya, hari ini nii-chan masak apa? Aku sudah lapar."

Sasori tersenyum dan membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku masak kare kesukaanmu. Ayo kita makan."

Sakura duduk di kursi makan dan memandang kare kesukaannya telah terhidang di meja makan. Dengan lahap, Sakura segera memakan kare buatan kakaknya itu.

"Umm.. Kare buatan nii-chan memang yang paling enak." Sakura berujar dengan banyak kuah kare di mulutnya.

"Makanlah dengan benar, Sakura." Sasori mengusap sudut bibir Sakura yang dipenuhi kuah kare.

Sejenak, Sakura merasakan kehangatan di dalam hatinya. Terbayang dalam ingatannya ketika kedua orang tuanya dan kakak perempuannya masih hidup.

.

" **Nii-chan! Nee-chan tidak mau menyuapiku!"**

" **Hahaha.. lihatlah wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu, Sakura."**

 **Sakura menggembungkan pipinya ketika kakak perempuannya itu malah menertawakannya.**

" **Mou! Karin-nee menyebalkan!"**

" **Makan sendiri, Sakura." Sasori mengacak rambut adiknya dengan lembut.**

 **Sakura masih dengan pipinya yang digembungkan menyantap kare buatan kakaknya. Emeraldnya memandang Sasori dan Karin yang tersenyum ke arahnya.**

.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang membasahi emeraldnya yang indah itu.

"Aku hanya teringat nee-chan saja." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah nii-chan, itu bukan masalah yang berat."

Sasori menarik nafas panjang dan menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan lembut.

"Sudah seharusnya kamu tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kita, Sakura."

Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud nii-chan?"

"Saat kamu berumur empat belas tahun, orang tua kita meninggal karena kecelakaan bukan? Itu semua di sebabkan karena keluarga Uchiha." Sasori menarik nafas panjang, "Keluarga Uchiha berhasil membuat harga saham perusahaan kita menurun dan akhirnya bangkrut. Saat itu ayah dan ibu frustasi karena semua harta kita disita. Lalu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

Emerald Sakura terbelalak terkejut.

"Jadi, maksud nii-chan ayah dan ibu... tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan?"

"Menurut kepolisian yang menangani kasus kecelakaan ayah dan ibu. Tidak ada kerusakan dalam mobil mereka, tidak ada yang menyebabkan ayah dan ibu masuk ke dalam jurang, semuanya murni kecelakaan karena kebangkrutan perusahaan Haruno Corp."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Uchiha. Lagi-lagi semua yang terjadi padanya karena Uchiha. Keluarga pemuda itu yang membuatnya kehilangan semua orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

"Tapi, Itachi tidak seburuk yang lainnya." Sasori tersenyum, "Dia memberikanku posisi di sebuah cafe. Gaji yang diberikan Itachi sangat besar, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku meski dia dari klan Uchiha."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ini merupakan pukulan yang berat untuknya.

"Aku mau istirahat, nii-chan."

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kegelisahannya. Ini sudah pukul delapan pagi dan kekasihnya itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Telepon darinya tidak diangkat dan smsnya tidak di balas. Rasa khawatir mulai menyergapi hatinya, dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya itu.

.

Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya untuk berangkat kerja menaikan satu alisnya ketika melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di pekarangan rumahnya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasori-nii." Sasuke membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Masuklah, Sasuke." Sasori membuka pintu rumahnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Kemana Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak masuk kerja?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Sakura sedang demam." Sasori menarik nafas panjang, "Dia baru saja tidur setelah aku memberikannya obat. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, untung saja kamu datang tepat waktu."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn, aku yang akan menjaganya."

Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku menitipkan Sakura padamu."

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar setelah Sasori pergi. Untung saja kakak kekasihnya itu memberitahu letak kamar Sakura. Membuka pintunya dengan pelan, dia menemukan Sakura tidur dengan tenang. Selimut yang tebal menutupi tubuhnya, membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu menjadi lebih hangat.

"Hn." Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Menyingkirkan helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajah gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Ngghh.." Sakura sedikit membuka matanya, merasa tidurnya terusik.

"Tidurlah lagi, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang parau.

"Hn. Tidurlah lagi, kamu pasti kelelahan." Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memejamkan matanya sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sakura."

.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang makan dengan lahap. Kekasihnya itu begitu kelaparan hingga memakan bubur buatannya dengan lahap.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Sakura." Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura dengan pelan, "Kamu bisa beristirahat selama tiga hari untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan bubur. Sejenak dia sedikit melupakan dendamnya terhadap Sasuke, namun cerita sejarah keluarga Uchiha yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Membuat dendamnya semakin membara.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura benar-benar menghabiskan waktu yang diberikan Sasuke padanya untuk libur dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak hanya tiga hari tidak masuk kerja, melainkan dua minggu. Selama dua minggu penuh, dia gunakan untuk nonton tv, bersantai, makan sepuasnya dan tidur sepuasnya. Benar-benar surga dunia yang indah.

Tidak ayal, Sasuke sering mengunjunginya dan membawakannya banyak makanan. Bahkan beberapa kali pemuda itu menginap di rumahnya. Tentu saja tidur bersama kakaknya, tidak mungkin saat ada kakaknya dia dan Sasuke berani melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya merasa kerepotan dengan urusan kantornya selama Sakura istirahat dirumah. Namun dia memakluminya karena mengingat Sakura masih suka mengeluh sakit kepala. Bisa-bisa penyakitnya semakin parah jika dia memaksakan kekasihnya itu untuk bekerja.

Sasori mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar suara muntahan yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti suara Sakura. Sudah hampir tiga hari belakangan ini Sakura memuntahkan isi perutnya setiap pagi hari.

Disisi lain, Sakura memucat ketika melihat dua tanda garis merah di alat test kehamilan yang dia gunakan. Tadinya, dia hanya iseng-iseng mencoba alat test tersebut. Dia tidak tahu jika hasilnya akan membuatnya shock bukan main seperti ini.

"Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sasori mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggigit bibirnya. Sesekali adiknya itu meremas ujung gaun malam yang dikenakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku hamil, nii-chan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Asiyah Firdausi : apanya yang kayak gitu?

: aku nggak tau harus bilang apa.. tapi, chap depan Sakura bakal ngejalanin rencananya :3 soalnya, emang sengaja di bikin alurnya cepet. Kalo semasa SMA rada bertele-tele soalnya

Ayuniejung : di chap terakhir bakal di kasih tau :3

Lightflower22 : hohoho...

Azizaanr : Haahahahahaha.. nanti bakal di kasih tau kenapa Sakura mau nglakuin itu ama Sasuke XD

Hyemi761 : Pertanyaannya bakal di jawab di chap depan sama chap terakhir kok :3

Cherryana24 : Nanti bakal di ceritain di chap depan..

Haruno pixi : Hahaha.. :3

Dianarndraha : Karena emang sengaja, kalo gak terlibat lebih jauh dalam hidup Sasu, dia gak akan bisa ngehancurin hidupnya Sasu :3

Hanazono Yuri : sudah..

Pinktomato : sudah..

Misa safitri13 : udah di kasih peringatan kok di sebelumnya :3

 **Nggak tahu ini chap greget atau nggaakkk.. tapi di chap depan Sakura bakal ngelakuin balas dendamnya, di tunggu aja ya.. kalo ada yang protes kok lama banget balas dendamnya, atau kok gak pas SMA aja? Kalo pas SMA diceritain juga, ntar jadinya bertele-tele. Ini aja termasuk udah bertele-tele :3 terlalu banyak chap ntar bikin pembaca bosen XD kalo balas dendamnya pas SMA, kok rasanya gak greget ya XD**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang udah ngereviewww.. entah itu di PM atau di kotak Revieww.. makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca XD**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku hamil, nii-chan."

Sasori membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut adiknya. Dunianya terasa runtuh ketika mendengar kenyataan yang dialami adiknya itu.

"Kau hamil, Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sembari meremas rok yang dikenakannya. Sesekali tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Nii-chan, apa aku gugurkan saja ya?" Sakura memandang kakaknya yang masih mondar-mandir di hadapannya.

"Kau gila, Sakura!" Sasori hampir membentak adiknya itu. "Kalau kamu tahu akan jadi begini, kamu tidak usah melakukannya dengan Sasuke!"

Sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Bayi dalam kandunganmu tidak bersalah, kamu tidak boleh membunuhnya apapun alasannya."

Sakura masih terdiam di posisinya. Sasori berjalan mendekati adiknya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Katakan, Sakura. Apakah kamu mencintai Sasuke?"

Sakura memandang kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, nii-chan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu mau melakukannya dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Nii-chan-"

"Tidak seharusnya kamu melakukannya." Sasori memandang adiknya lekat-lekat. "Hentikan semuanya, Sakura. Nii-chan tidak ingin kamu melibatkan bayi dalam kandunganmu dengan dendammu."

"Tidak bisa, nii-chan. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tetap akan membalaskan dendam nee-chan kepadanya."

.

.

Sasuke yang menjemput kekasihnya itu, memandangnya dengan pandangan keheranan. Kekasihnya itu terlihat pucat dan lemas.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, tidak lucu jika bosnya datang terlambat."

.

"Hoek!"

Sakura berlari menuju toilet terdekat dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ugh.. kehamilannya ini membuatnya terus-menerus menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Padahal tadi rapat dengan Sabaku corp sedang berjalan alot dan tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual dan dia harus izin untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Mencuci mulutnya, Sakura memandang wajahnya yang pucat di cermin. Tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu tentang kehamilannya ini, dia harus cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan.

Sakura keluar dari toilet dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kamu terlihat pucat." Sasuke mendekati Sakura. "Sebaiknya kamu istirahat di kantorku."

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Sakura tidur dengan tenang di ruangannya. Gadis berambut gulali itu tertidur dengan pulas setelah dia mengelus kepalanya dan menyanyikannya lagu nina bobo untuk gadis itu. Untuk Uchiha sepertinya yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, tadinya dia tidak mau menyanyikan lagu kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Tapi apa daya, kekasihnya itu malah menangis kencang ketika dia menolaknya. Jadilah dengan suara yang berat dan fals itu, dia menyanyikan lagu nina bobo sebelum melanjutkan rapatnya dengan Sabaku Corp.

Dia juga sudah meminta Tayuya untuk membelikan bubur untuk kekasihnya itu, namun sampai sekarang gadisnya itu masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Fokus ke dokumen yang sedang di bacanya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Di sisi lain, Gaara masih terdiam di ruangannya. Dia sudah satu jam sampai di ruangannya dan masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Jika dugaannya itu benar, Sakura pasti tengah hamil.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menepis segala prasangka yang ada di pikirannya. Tidak mungkin Sakura hamil.

.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Sakura."

Sakura yang memakan lahap buburnya itu mengangkat kepalanya. Di pandanginya Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya sebelum memakan buburnya dengan lahap lagi.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Kekasihnya itu memang menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembil itu dengan gemas. Dia juga ingin segera menikahi gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari mobil milik Sasuke dan tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya itu. Dia segera membalikan badannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya, ketika dia melihat seseorang duduk berbincang dengan kakaknya.

"Itachi-nii?"

Itachi tersenyum sebelum meletakan gelas ochanya di meja makan.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura."

Sakura masih tidak mengerti, apa yang pemuda keriput itu lakukan di rumahnya.

"Itachi-nii, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Hn. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Sakura duduk di sebelah Itachi, dan tak berapa lama kakaknya datang membawa banyak kue di atas piring. Sakura yang biasanya penyuka segala jenis makanan manis menjadi mual ketika melihatnya, semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan tajam Itachi.

"Ada apa ini, nii-chan?" Sakura memandang Itachi dan Sasori dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang sebelum buka suara.

"Aku yakin kamu sudah tahu jika kedua orang tuaku yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu." Itachi menarik nafas panjang. "Saat itu, aku dan Sasori duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Aku tahu ayahku membuat perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut dan membuat kedua orang tuamu melakukan tindakan nekat seperti bunuh diri.

Meski begitu, aku tetaplah menjadi sahabat baik kakakmu. Aku tidak memiliki hati untuk ikut menjatuhkan sahabatku sendiri. Jadi, aku memberikannya sebuah pekerjaan di cafe milikku."

Sakura menerima sebuah map dan membelalakan matanya ketika melihat isinya.

"I-Ini-"

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah membalikan nama kakakmu menjadi pemilik cafe itu. Kedua orang tuaku tidak tahu jika aku memberikan cafe milikku kepada Sasori."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Dia ingin melanjutkan balas dendamnya, tetapi melihat kebaikan Itachi membuatnya ragu-ragu.

"Tapi, jika Itachi-nii memintaku untuk melupakan dendamku terhadap Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa," ucap Sakura.

"Aku bisa memakluminya, Sakura." Itachi menyeruput ochanya. "Aku akui, kamu sudah bisa merubah Sasuke yang tadinya berandalan menjadi berandal taubat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu merubahnya, tetapi banyak yang mengatakan jika Sasuke berubah menjadi lembut dan baik hati setelah mengenalmu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakan dendammu, tetapi aku malah ingin membantumu lagi."

Sakura kembali menerima sebuah map, kali ini isinya membuatnya ingin pingsan.

"Aku memberikan perusahaan Uchiha corp yang sedang aku kelola kepada Sasori."

 **Ooo Revenge oOo**

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan yang kacau. Dia masih tidak menyangka jika Itachi tadi malam datang ke rumahnya dan dengan mudahnya menyerahkan perusahaan cabang Uchiha Corp kepada kakaknya.

" _Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidupku, Sakura. Aku akan menikah dengan tunanganku di Perancis dan hidup sederhana disana. Aku tidak mau hidupku di penuhi dengan kelicikan untuk menjatuhkan rival-rival bisnisku. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup banyak orang lagi, sudah cukup aku melihat hidup sahabatku hancur karena keluargaku."_

Dia sendiri tidak menyangka jika Itachi akan melakukan hal itu untuknya. Tetapi dia juga bersyukur, karena dengan begitu dia akan semakin melihat Uchiha hancur di tangannya.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke yang sedang meneliti dokumen menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang muncul dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah terlihat segar kembali.

"Merasa lebih baik, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Sakura menjawab sembari meletakan kopi untuk Sasuke di mejanya. Dia segera memutari kursi Sasuke dan berdiri di belakang kekasihnya itu, tangannya dengan cekatan memijat bahu tegap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan pijatan lembut terasa di bahunya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini, kekasihnya itu memang pengertian. Tahu saja jika di memang sedang kelelahan.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun. Kamu bisa menandatangani beberapa dokumen ini." Sakura menyerahkan beberapa map kepada Sasuke.

"Aku harus memeriksanya dulu, Sakura."

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah memeriksa beberapa dokumen ini, Sasuke-kun. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke mengeluarkan bolpointnya dan mulai menandatangani beberapa dokumen yang diserahkan Sakura. Dia percaya jika Sakura pasti sudah memeriksa beberapa dokumen itu.

.

.

Fugaku memandang laporan yang dibawakan Yamato untuknya. Ini pasti ada kesalahan, tidak mungkin kepemilikan perusahaan Uchiha beserta semua yang dimilikinya jatuh ke tangan Haruno. Pasti ada yang salah dengan laporan yang diberikan Yamato kepadanya.

"Hubungi Sasuke, suruh dia menghadapku sekarang juga."

Sasuke yang baru saja mengantarkan Sakura pulang memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan keheranan. Jika ayahnya sudah bersikap serius seperti itu, sudah pasti ada yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, ayah ingin kamu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang."

.

"Sakura."

Sakura yang sedang menikmati bintang sesekali mengelus perutnya dengan lembut menolehkan kepalanya. Emeraldnya memandang seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pagar rumahnya.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini di luar?" Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Hanya menikmati udara segar."

"Udara malam tidak baik bagi bayimu, Sakura."

Sakura memandang Gaara dengan pandangan terkejut. Dari mana mantan kekasihnya itu tahu tentang kehamilannya.

"Gaara-kun, dari mana kamu tahu-"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sakura. Bahkan tentang Uchiha Corp yang berganti kepemilikan sekarang."

.

Naruto memandang kertas yang diberikan oleh Iruka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak pecaya ini-ttebayou! Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Corp berada di bawah pimpinan Sakura dan juga kakaknya?!" Naruto memandang Iruka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Tetapi memang benar Sasuke yang menandatangani berkas penyerahan Uchiha Corp."

"Ini tidak bisa kupercaya."

.

Sai tersenyum aneh membaca berkas yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Matanya memandang Ino yang muncul dengan lingerie seksi yang bahkan menampilkan dada montok gadis itu.

"Kenapa tersenyum aneh, Sai-kun?" tanya Ino keheranan.

Sai tidak menjawab dan menyerahkan kertas yang dibacanya kepada Ino.

"Sepertinya Sakura berhasil membuat Uchiha itu jatuh." Ino tersenyum seksi.

"Bisa aku dapatkan jatahku sekarang?"

.

"Ini seperti bukan dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura memandang Gaara dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Sasuke merasakan bagaimana menderitanya kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi."

Gaara memandang Sakura sebelum mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Sakura." Gaara memandang emerald itu lekat-lekat. "Aku kehilangan ibuku di usia sepuluh tahun dan ayahku yang membunuhnya. Bayangkan jika itu terjadi padamu, Sakura."

"Gaara-kun."

"Sakura!"

Sakura dan Gaara sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan pandangan amarah terlihat jelas melalui kilatan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tidak terkejut lagi ketika melihat Sasuke muncul di hadapannya.

"Kenapa dia ada disini, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dia kekasihku, Sasuke-kun. Memangnya dia tidak boleh datang mengunjungiku?"

"Apa kamu bilang?!"

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kamu pikir, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tuan Uchiha?" Sakura tersenyum. "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Perusahaan Uchiha sudah jatuh ke tanganku, sekarang kamu tidak ada gunanya bagiku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Sial! Jadi selama ini dirinya hanya di manfaatkan oleh gadis ini? Ternyata di balik wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu, gadisnya itu begitu licik.

"Sakura-"

"Jangan lupa, kamu sudah terikat kontrak denganku."

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika mendengar keributan di rumahnya. Semalam dia baru bisa tidur setelah rasa kantuk menyerangnya, semalaman dia memikirkan bagaimana bisa dirinya jatuh ke dalam perangkap gadis itu? Dia seorang Uchiha yang terhormat dan bisa-bisanya harga dirinya jatuh hanya karena gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke menyingkap selimutnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya. Dilihatnya ibunya menangis dalam pelukan ayahnya dan dua orang berbadan besar ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Fugaku menarik nafas panjang.

"Rumah kita disita, Sasuke."

Ini merupakan pukulan telak baginya. Perusahaannya hilang dan sekarang rumahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Haruno satu itu?!

"Dia bisa mengambil perusahaan kita, tetapi tidak dengan semua yang kita miliki!" Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah di perbuatnya kepada Sakura, hingga gadis itu melakukan tindakan seperti ini kepadanya.

"Ini perintah dari Haruno-sama." seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan pierching di wajahnya menunjukan sebuah kertas."Anda sendiri yang telah menandatangani penyerahan rumah ini untuk Haruno-sama."

Sasuke benar-benar merasakan kepalanya pening. Apalagi kali ini? Dia telah menandatangani surat pemindahan rumah? Sial! Gadis itu bertindak diluar batasnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini atau kami akan mengusir kalian secara paksa!"

.

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras keluar dari bola mata indahnya itu. Fugaku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk Mikoto dengan erat.

"Kita harus tinggal dimana, Fugaku-kun? Semuanya telah diambil oleh Haruno itu."

Sasuke memilih untuk mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Onyxnya melirik kakaknya yang tidak banyak bersuara. Dia akui, ini semua karena kesalahannya. Andai saja dia tidak percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang diserahkan gadis itu kepadanya, semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Kita bisa menyewa sebuah rumah kecil untuk sementara." Itachi akhirnya buka suara. "Aku masih memiliki beberapa tabungan."

.

.

.

Beberapa Karyawati berbisik-bisik ketika seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas putih melangkah di koridor mereka. Rambut merah pemuda itu terlihat mencolok, apalagi dengan wajah baby face milik pemuda itu.

"Mulai sekarang, aku adalah bos disini!" Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. "Nama saya Haruno Sasori, dan sekarang perusahaan ini resmi menjadi Haruno corp. Tidak ada lagi Uchiha corp disini, mengerti?!"

Beberapa Karyawan menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh. Mereka semua sudah mendengar tentang penyerahan kekuasaan dan runtuhnya kekuasaan Uchiha.

.

Sasuke sendiri harus menahan emosinya ketika melihat Sakura turun dari mobil sport milik Gaara dan dengan santainya pemuda panda itu merangkul pinggang Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum kearahnya, meski bagi beberapa orang itu adalah senyuman yang menawan. Namun baginya itu adalah senyuman yang menjijikan dan memuakkan!

"Ohayou, Uchiha-san." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Menikmati jabatan barumu?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Ini merupakan pelecehan bagi harga dirinya.

"Aku harap kamu menyadari perbuatanmu, Uchiha-san." Sakura berjalan dengan rangkulan di pinggangnya. "Karena jika ada asap, maka disana ada api."

Sasuke sendiri masuk ke pantry dan menyiapkan beberapa cangkir berisi kopi. Hari ini Haruno corp sedang mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan ternama. Tidak hanya Sabaku corp, tapi ada Namikaze corp dan juga Shimura corp. Perusahaan yang dikelola oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri.

Belum selesai pukulan telak yang dia terima, dia harus menemui sahabat-sahabatnya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik seperti ini. Untung saja dia bisa bersikap tenang, Haruno sialan itu benar-benar ingin mempermalukannya!

Membawa nampan, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke mengetuk pintu dengan pelan dan membukanya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya dan menghidangkan kopi buatannya. Onyxnya menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-san," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari ruang rapat dengan cepat. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam sana. Tidak hanya sahabat-sahabatnya yang ada di dalam sana, tetapi juga musuh-musuhnya. Kisame dan juga Senju Tsunade, musuh bebuyutan Uchiha dari tahun ke tahun.

Ternyata Sakura tidak hanya ingin mempermalukannya di depan sahabat-sahabatnya saja, tetapi juga di depan rivalnya.

"Anda hebat sekali, nona Haruno. Bisa mengambil alih kekuasaan dengan mudah." Itu suara Tsunade.

"Benarkah? Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berpihak kepadaku saat ini." Sakura menyeringai puas. "Baiklah, mari kita rayakan semua ini dengan jamuan makan siang paling lezat. Aku sengaja memesankannya."

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

"Bukankah dia Uchiha?"

"Iya, aku dengar perusahaan Uchiha dan seluruh kekayaannya jatuh ke tangan duo Haruno."

"Benarkah itu? Kasihan sekali."

"Biarkan saja, mereka itu sombong-sombong. Hanya menang ketampanan saja."

"Oh, pantas saja."

Sasuke merasakan kupingnya terasa panas mendengar semua ocehan yang di dengarnya. Berada di kereta yang penuh sesak dan di tambah gunjingan membuat telinganya bertambah panas.

Ketika kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti di stasiun yang dia tuju. Buru-buru Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Haruno corp dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Office Boy miliknya.

Hidupnya berantakan hanya karena satu orang, dan dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Ini merupakan kejutan bagi Sakura. Itachi muncul di rumahnya dan duduk dengan santai bersama kakaknya. Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasori, tidak sabar ingin mendengar penderitaan yang dialami Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar adikmu itu, Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura menyeruput susu miliknya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya dia, Sakura." Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke begitu hancur ketika kekuasaan Uchiha jatuh, begitu pula dengan ayahku yang mengalami depresi. Tetapi untungnya tidak sampai membuatnya ingin menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Mental Sasuke belum siap untuk menerima semua ini dan kamu sukses membuat mentalnya sedikit terguncang."

Emerald Sakura meredup. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, namun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bibi Mikoto?"

"Untungnya Ibu orang yang tegar, dia langsung bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan dan mulai hidup baru dengan berjualan beberapa sayuran." Itachi menyeruput kopinya. "Aku kesini untuk memberitahu bahwa minggu depan aku akan menikah di Paris."

"Kau serius, Itachi?"kini Sasori yang ganti bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah keluargaku akan merestuinya atau tidak. Tetapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai dan membangun keluarga kecilku, tanpa rival-rival yang mengganggu atau dokumen-dokumen yang membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku ingin hidup seperti orang biasa. Aku ingin dikenal sebagai Itachi, bukan Uchiha Itachi yang berkuasa itu."

Sasori menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan lembut.

"Aku dan Sakura akan datang ke pernikahanmu. Aku janji."

.

.

.

"Menikah katamu?! Keluarga kita baru saja tertimpa masalah dan kamu malah ingin menikah! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu, Itachi!"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Kakaknya itu tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dan telah menyiapkan sebuah pernikahan yang sederhana di Paris. Kontan saja itu membuat emosi ayahnya yang tadinya sudah tidak stabil malah semakin tidak terkendali. Ibunya sendiri mencoba menenangkan sang ayah yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Kamu pikir dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang menghidupi keluarga itu mudah? Kamu akan memberi makan anak dan istrimu kelak dengan apa, Itachi?!"

"Itu yang aku inginkan ayah! Apakah ayah pernah bertanya padaku, apakah aku bahagia dengan hidup yang bergelimang harta namun sarat akan musuh? Apakah ayah tidak pernah berfikir apakah aku bahagia atau tidak?!"

"Cukup Itachi, Fugaku-kun!" Mikoto mencoba menengahi perselisihan keluarganya itu. "Menikahlah, Itachi-kun. Ibu merestuimu. Jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia, maka jalanilah dengan segenap hatimu, Itachi-kun."

Malam itu, Itachi memeluk ibunya dengan lembut. Meluapkan semua beban yang ada di hatinya kepada satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya.

.

.

Sakura memandang amplop yang diserahkan Sasuke dengan tatapan memicing.

"Apa ini?"

"Hn. Kakakku akan menikah dan aku ingin mengambil jatah cutiku."

"Kamu bahkan baru bekerja disini dan sudah minta cuti?" Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. "Jangan bercanda."

Rahang Sasuke kembali mengeras, emosinya mulai naik. Namun, dia mencoba untuk mengendalikannya dan secara perlahan emosinya turun.

"Hn."

"Baiklah." Sakura membuka isi amplop itu dan memandang onyx Sasuke. "Dua hari dan tidak boleh lebih."

"Hn. Terimakasih."

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Pernikahan Itachi digelar secara sederhana di sebuah gereja yang ada di kota Paris. Sasuke memandang kakaknya yang sedang menggandeng seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat dan tatto merah di kedua pipinya. Hana Inuzuka. Seorang putri peternak hewan yang merupakan dokter hewan. Gadis yang berpenampilan sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok.

Ketika kakaknya dan calon istrinya mulai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Onyxnya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan sebuah terusan berwarna hijau. Tatapannya semakin memicing kala melihat tangan gadis itu mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

Siapa yang peduli dengan wanita itu sekarang?

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika bersalaman dengan Itachi.

"Selamat, Itachi-nii."

Itachi menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Gadis berambut pink itu memang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang Itachi-nii, banyak yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini."

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk menatap bintang ketika kakaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Onyxnya melirik Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka masih di Paris dan tinggal di rumah sederhana milik Itachi. Entah dia harus bahagia atau bagaimana menanggapi pernikahan kakaknya yang terkesan dadakan ini. Tetapi dia yakin, apapun yang dilakukan kakaknya pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri.

"Sasuke, aku sudah membelikanmu sebuah gallery lukisan."

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Hn?"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Aku tahu kamu merasa tertekan karena ayah memintamu untuk berhenti melukis. Jadi aku membelikanmu sebuah gallery lukisan dan kamu bisa kembali mengembangkan bakatmu disana."

Itachi tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Senyumannya terkembang ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, nii-san."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang surat pengunduran diri milik Sasuke. Pagi-pagi sekali ketika dia sampai di ruangannya, surat pengunduran diri itu sudah ada di mejanya. Dia sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda itu, namun hasilnya sampai sekarang nihil.

Sakura tidak paham. Mengapa dirinya merasa kehilangan pemuda itu, mengapa hatinya berkecamuk kala pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Membalaskan dendam kakaknya?

Emeraldnya ganti melirik sebuah surat yang sudah di tanda tanganinya. Dia harus bertemu pemuda itu sebelum dirinya berangkat ke New York.

.

Sasuke memandang gallery lukis yang diberikan kakaknya untuknya. Hanya sebuah ruangan kosong yang sederhana, namun entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya menyatu begitu dia sampai disini. Kakaknya juga memberikan beberapa peralatan lukis untuknya. Hari ini dia hanya ingin duduk diam dan mencurahkan segala isi hatinya lewat lukisan yang akan di gambarnya.

Dia ingin mencurahkan segala emosi yang ada di hatinya. Biar bagaimanapun hidupnya yang sekarang dan dulu berbeda. Dulu dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang kaya raya dan banyak digilai wanita. Dia bahkan mampu menjetikkan satu jarinya hanya untuk mendapatkan wanita manapun.

Hidupnya yang dulu penuh kemewahan, kini harus hilang dengan sekejap mata. Dia harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan hanya dengan garam. Beruntung kakaknya sudah membelikannya sebuah gallery sebelum Uchiha Corp jatuh ke tangan Haruno.

Sekarang, meski ketampanannya tidak berubah. Beberapa orang mencemoohnya bahkan menggunjinginya. Ini merupakan pukulan berat bagi emosi dan mentalnya, dan semua terjadi karena wanita itu.

Gadis berambut pink dengan emerald yang meneduhkan. Gadis yang mampu membuat egonya luluh hanya dengan melihat senyumannya. Gadis yang telah membawa hatinya pergi. Dan ketika gadis itu meninggalkannya, hatinya menjadi beku. Bahkan seorang model yang paling cantik sekalipun, tidak akan pernah bisa mencairkan hatinya yang beku itu.

Ya. Haruno Sakura.

Hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuatnya terpuruk. Gadis yang benar-benar membuat kehidupannya hancur. Gadis yang telah membekukan hatinya, gadis itu cinta pertamanya.

Bukan Shion atau wanita lainnya. Haruno Sakuralah cinta pertamanya.

Ketika dia sedang membuat sketsa seorang wanita. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Harum parfum Cherry blossoms, membuatnya langsung mengenali siapa yang datang berkunjung ke Gallerynya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Sakura berdiri diambang pintu Gallery Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus satu perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Hyemi761 : sudah di update..

Amaya no Katsumi : di chap depan bakal diterangin kenapa Sakura mau ngelakuin itu sama Sasuke.

Respitasari : di chap depan bakal di terangin kok.. hehe..

Azizaanr : hehe.. nanti bakal ketahuan nasib anaknya kayak gimana :3

FurukawaMikan : di chap depan bakal di ceritain alesannya Karin meninggal XD

.906 : chap depan kayaknya tamat :3 kalo masalah 'ehem'nya.. di chap depan juga ada XD

Lightflower22 : sudaaahhh...

Shintaayumee : hhaha..

Dianarndraha : sudaahh..

: sebenernya nggak ngaruh sih.. wkkwkkwkk.. Saku hamil itu emang sengaja buat chap depan XD

Hanazono Yuri : sudaaahh..

Didha ithu akku : hehehe.. makasih yaaa...

Kiki : makasih ya..

 **Akhirnyaaaaaaa! Pasti banyak yang bakal komen.. udah segini aja? Balas dendamnya kurang! Sasuke nggak dapet setimpal sama apa yang dia lakukan! Ya, ya, Saku tau Saku tau.. di Chap depan bakal dicertain kenapa penderitaan Sasuke hanya sebatas ini aja.. terus di chap depan juga Sakura bakal ngaku tentang kehamilannya... jadi, di tunggu aja ya..**

 **Lagi pula, nggak usah banyak-banyak protes tentang ini itu.. :3 kan udah ada tulisan DLDR, jadi kalo emang nggak suka sama cerita ini bisa klik tombol back.. :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Dia masih tetap fokus dengan sketsa gambarnya. Sakura menunggu sampai Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya, emeraldnya menyipit ketika dia melihat sketsa gambar yang sedang di gambar oleh Sasuke.

Itu gambar dirinya. Sasuke sedang menggambar dirinya.

Emerald miliknya mulai berair dan air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Dadanya terasa sesak dan dia ingin memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Tetapi dia tahu, jika dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku hamil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya. Jika tidak menyukai Lemon, bisa melompati bagian Omake)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menggambar sketsa. Menolehkan kepalanya, onyxnya menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan air mata membasahi kedua pipi gembil itu. Menghiraukan Sakura, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Dia bukan anakku. Bukankah kekasihmu, Gaara? Jadi, dia pasti bukan anakku."

Tangisan Sakura semakin terdengar kencang. Dia sudah menduga jika Sasuke pasti akan mengatakan hal itu. Tidak, dia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada Sasuke sebelum pesawat yang akan membawanya ke New York berangkat. Tidak ada waktu lagi, dia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini anakmu, Sasuke-kun. Kekasihku tetap dirimu, Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan saat kita melakukannya, aku masih suci. Ini bayimu, darah dagingmu." Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Kamu mau tahu, mengapa aku melakukan ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tetapi, telinganya tetap mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Kamu masih ingat Haruno Karin?" tanya Sakura. "Tentu saja kamu tidak mengingatnya, karena begitu banyak gadis yang kamu tiduri saat itu. Dia adalah kakakku, dia bunuh diri setelah mengandung darah dagingmu dan kamu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Aku melakukan ini deminya, demi kakakku yang kini telah berkalang tanah."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan menggambarnya. Haruno Karin. Satu nama yang begitu menohok hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa dengan gadis satu itu, bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyadari persamaan marga antara Karin dan juga Sakura?

Tentu saja dia mengingat gadis berambut merah yang selalu mengenakan kacamata itu. Dulu, sewaktu dirinya masih berada di sekolah menengah atas dan dia begitu populer, ada banyak gadis yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana, salah satunya adalah Karin. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya meneriaki namanya bersama fans-fansnya yang lain.

Gadis dengan kacamata itu begitu memujanya, hingga rela menyerahkan apa yang dia punya. Termasuk keperawanan gadis itu.

Selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah serius dengan gadis manapun kecuali Sakura. Bahkan dengan Karin, dia hanya menikmati satu malam mereguk kenikmatan dengan gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya, gadis itu datang ke rumahnya dan meminta pertanggungjawabannya atas bayi yang di kandung gadis itu.

Dan dia juga masih ingat, bagaimana dia mengusir Karin seperti seorang sampah tak berguna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku hamil, Sasuke-kun."**

 **Sasuke memandang datar gadis berambut merah yang sedang menangis di hadapannya. Gadis itu bahkan memegangi perutnya yang masih rata.**

" **Gugurkan."**

 **Karin mengangkat kepalanya. Bahkan kacamatanya ikut basah terkena air matanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir keluar.**

" **A-apa?! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Sasuke-kun!"**

" **Kalau begitu kamu mau apa?" Sasuke menantang balik gadis itu. "Kamu pikir aku mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang dikandungmu? Bisa saja dia bukan bayiku. Jika kamu mau melakukannya denganku, pasti kamu juga mau melakukannya dengan pria lain. Hn, wanita murahan sepertimu tidak pantas untukku."**

 **Karin segera melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda berambut emo itu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.**

" **Hn. Kamu bisa pergi dari sini sebelum keluargaku kembali." Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa uang untuk Karin. "Wanita murahan sepertimu memang sama saja, selalu melakukan apapun untuk pria yang dipujanya. Aku yakin, kamu pasti memuja banyak lelaki di luar sana. Aku yakin jika bayi itu juga bukan bayiku."**

 **Habis sudah kesabaran Karin. Dilemparnya uang yang diberikan Sasuke dan dia mendorong dada pemuda itu hingga terhuyung ke belakang. Dan Karin langsung meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan air mata yang mengalir keluar seperti air terjun. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita hancur, dia begitu membenci Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dipujanya itu.**

 **Sasuke merasa diatas angin. Karena hari berikutnya, Karin dikabarkan bunuh diri dan semua aibnya terkubur bersama jasad gadis itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahkah kamu mengingatnya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. "Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Awalnya, aku tidak mencintaimu, aku bahkan ingin menghancurkanmu saat melihat wajahmu itu. Aku rela memutuskan hubunganku dengan Gaara-kun hanya untuk membalaskan dendamku, tetapi dua tahun bersamamu membuatku semakin mengenalmu. Aku yang tadinya membencimu, sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencintaimu. Balas dendamku kini menjadi karma untukku, karena aku akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia masih shock dengan semua pengakuan yang diutarakan Sakura kepadanya. Jadi, gadis itu tetap disisinya karena selain gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya adalah karena Haruno Karin. Seharusnya dari awal dia menyadari persamaan marga antara Sakura dan Karin. Dia terlalu terobsesi pada gadis berambut pink itu, hingga dia tidak menyadari semuanya secara cepat.

"Aku mau menyerahkan keperawananku karena aku mencintaimu. Meski pada akhirnya kamu akan membuangku seperti gadis-gadismu yang lain, setidaknya aku sudah membalaskan dendam kakakku. Setidaknya ada yang aku miliki darimu. Ada bayi yang sedang aku kandung yang akan menjadi penyemangatku. Aku tahu kamu pasti akan membenciku, tetapi aku tidak bisa membencimu karena aku sudah terjebak dalam cinta yang kamu tanamkan."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik dengan semua pengakuan Sakura. Dia ingin membalikan badannya dan memeluk Sakura. Namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ini semua karena kesalahannya, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura sepenuhnya karena ini. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah orang yang telah merenggut Karin dari sisi Sakura. Jika dia menjadi Sakura dan dia kehilangan Itachi, dia pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan pergi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menahan nafas panjang. "Aku mencintaimu, Selemat tinggal."

Itachi yang saat itu memasuki gallery milik Sasuke, terkejut ketika melihat Sakura yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, melihat air mata yang membasahi wajah Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa yang Sakura lakukan disini?"

Itachi terheran-heran melihat Sasuke yang diam. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara Sasuke dan kedatangan Sakura ke Gallery milik adiknya itu.

"Jadi, Sakura sudah mengatakannya?" Itachi mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. "Apa saja yang dia katakan?"

"Tentang kehamilannya dan juga kakaknya."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Jadi, Sakura belum mengatakan tentang orang tuanya? Sudah dia duga jika Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Dia harus menceritakan bagaimana orang tuanya telah membunuh orang tua Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, tidak hanya karena Haruno Karin Sakura membalaskan dendamnya." Itachi menarik nafas panjang. "Ini juga karena orang tua kita."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Dia berfikir harus memulainya dari mana.

"Kamu tahu bukan, jika mengelola perusahaan kita harus bertindak kejam dan licik? Itu yang dilakukan orang tua kita, Sasuke-kun. Mereka mengambil secara paksa Haruno Corp dan menyebabkan orang tua Sakura bunuh diri karena depresi. Saat itu, aku dan Sasori berada di bangku SMA saat aku mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebab kematian orang tua Sasori. Lalu, aku mulai memberikan pekerjaan pelayan cafe kepada Sasori. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk pensiun dini sebagai CEO.

Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi. Sahabatku terkena dampaknya, maka dari itu setelah menikah aku ingin hidup sederhana. Aku membantu Sakura dengan memberikan berkas Uchiha Corp yang aku kelola kepada Sasori. Sudah cukup dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dia juga harus kehilangan Karin sebagai kakaknya. Kamu bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura, Sasuke?"

Sasuke meremas pensilnya dengan erat. Dadanya seketika terasa sesak. Selama ini, dia selalu merasa diatas angin karena dia adalah sosok yang sempurna. Dikaruniai wajah yang tampan, harta yang berlimpah dan wanita yang mengelilinginya membuatnya buta.

"Nii-chan, kemana Sakura sekarang?"

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

"Sakura, kamu yakin akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di New York?" tanya Sasori memandang adiknya lekat-lekat.

Suara pesawat terdengar begitu akrab di telinga Sasori. Di hadapannya, Sakura tersenyum sembari merapatkan jaketnya. Koper berwarna pink yang berisi barang-barang milik adiknya itu.

"Iya nii-chan." Sakura tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Gaara sendiri memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia bisa memandang mata emerald Sakura yang biasanya bersinar kini redup dan sembab.

"Kamu tidak perlu pergi kesana, Sakura," ucap Gaara. "Kamu cukup berada disisiku saja."

Sakura tersenyum sumbang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Gaara-kun. Aku sudah mencintai seseorang." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

 _Pesawat boeing xxx menuju New York akan segera lepas landas. Dimohon untuk beberapa penumpang segera bersiap masuk ke dalam pesawat._

"Itu pesawatku, nii-chan, Gaara-kun." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Sasori dengan erat. "Aku pasti akan merindukan nii-chan."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jaga keponakanku," pesan Sasori. "Aku akan mengirimkan uang untuk kehidupanmu di New York."

"Terimakasih, nii-chan." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan ganti memeluk Gaara. "Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun."

"Aku mengerti, Sakura." Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura. "Aku bisa apa jika kamu tidak bisa berada disisiku."

"Gaara-kun, kamu pemuda yang baik." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Gaara. "Kamu bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku. Sebaiknya aku berangkat."

Sakura tersenyum dan membawa kopernya menjauh. Sejenak, dia membalikan badannya dan memandang Gaara juga kakaknya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Tatapannya kembali meredup.

 _Sasuke-kun.. andaikan kamu tahu jika aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku memang melakukan kesalahan karena telah dibutakan oleh dendam. Tetapi, aku telah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam cinta yang telah kamu berikan. Sekarang, aku akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Sayonara, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu._

Ketika Sakura membalikan badannya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah pelukan dia rasakan.

"Gaara-kun, sudah aku katakan jika aku akan pergi ke New York. Jangan halangi aku untuk pergi."

"Hn."

Sakura membeku ketika mendengar aksen yang begitu akrab di telinganya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin jika yang sekarang memeluknya adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang di kandungnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Sakura.

"Hn, sepertinya aku tidak terlambat datang," bisik Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kamu pergi dari sisiku."

Sakura membalikan badannya, menatap mata hitam sekelam malam yang kini menghipnotisnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Aku mohon, tetaplah disisiku, Sakura. Aku memang tidak bisa mengembalikan kakakmu, tetapi biarkan aku menjagamu hingga sisa umurku."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan menumpahkan segala perasaan yang menyesakan dadanya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasori tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Gaara yang masih memandang drama percintaan antara Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Iris jadenya memandang Sasori sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sasori-nii."

.

.

.

"Sekarang kamu tinggal disini, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang rumah sederhana yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hn. Ayo kita masuk." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang sekarang ditinggali olehnya dan keluarganya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu disertai pandangan bingung dari Sasuke. "Maksudku, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita menemui keluargamu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke muncul dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga jika putra bungsunya akan datang bersama seorang wanita.

"Sasuke-kun, siapa dia?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

"Dia kekasihku, bu." Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Selamat malam bibi." Sakura membungkukan badannya. "Perkenalkan, saya-"

"Haruno Sakura."

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya. Disana, Fugaku berdiri dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Bukankah dia Haruno Sakura? Gadis yang mengambil segala yang kita miliki?" tanya Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan dingin. "Kenapa dia bisa ada disini, Sasuke?"

"Dia calon istriku, ayah." Sasuke semakin memeluk Sakura dengan posesif.

"Tapi dia telah mengambil semua yang kita miliki!"

"Jika itu hanya harta, seharusnya ayah malu." Sasuke ganti menatap tajam Fugaku. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, tentang bagaimana ayah mengambil paksa Haruno corp dan membuat kedua orang Sakura depresi hingga memutuskn untuk bunuh diri."

Mikoto terpekik kaget.

"Benarkah itu, Fugaku-kun?! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahunya padaku?!" tanya Mikoto penuh dengan keterkejutan.

Fugaku tidak bisa menjawab. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kizashi. Haruno Kizashi adalah sahabat baikku semasa sekolah menengah atas. Aku terpaksa melakukan itu karena jika tidak Uchiha corp tidak akan bisa berkembang. Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan Kizashi sepuluh persen saham Uchiha corp sebagai ganti perusahaannya yang telah aku ambil, namun aku terlambat melakukannya. Sahabatku telah tiada, dia adalah teman seperjuanganku dan aku membunuhnya.

Itu adalah dosa yang menghantuiku sampai sekarang. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Aku tidak ingin dihantui oleh dosa itu."

Fugaku mengangkat kepalanya ketika sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah, wajah Sakura yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian, paman." Sakura tersenyum dan membantu Fugaku berdiri. "Semua hanyalah masa lalu, paman."

Fugaku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar berhati mulia.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Setidaknya, dia akan segera menikah dengan Sakura dan membangun keluarga kecilnya.

Mikoto segera memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

"Selamat datang di keluarga ini, Sakura-chan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

"Ahh... Sasuke-kunhh.."

Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan Sakura barang sedetikpun. Mereka telah resmi menjadi suami istri sejak satu jam yang lalu dan mereka kini akan melakukan ritual suami istri. Akhirnya, keluarganya merestui hubungannya dan Sakura, gadis bermata emerald itu juga mengembalikan semua Uchiha corp kepada keluarga Uchiha. Namun, Fugaku menolak menerima perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Sasori. Bahkan, mertuanya itu ingin bekerja sama dengan kakaknya.

Sakura juga melakukan konferensi pers untuk meminta maaf. Pada akhirnya, kisah cintanya dan juga Sasuke menghebohkan masyarakat Jepang. Dan pernikahannya hari ini, mendapatkan sambutan dan respon yang positif, juga menyebabkan patah hatinya beberapa gadis yang mengidolakan suaminya.

"Ssshh.. Sasuke-kunnhh.."

Sasuke meraba perut rata Sakura dari balik gaun pengantin yang dikenakan istrinya itu. Merasakan bayi mereka yang kini sedang tumbuh di dalam rahim sang istri. Sedangkan mulutnya, menciumi leher jenjang istrinya tanpa henti.

"Hmm.. kau sungguh wangi, Sakura," bisik Sasuke sebelum membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Masih dengan posisi berada di belakang Sakura, tangannya beralih untuk meremas kedua payudara Sakura dengan lembut. Menangkup kedua payudara itu dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Mereka semakin bertambah besar saja, Sakura." Sasuke berbisik seduktif.

Mendengar bisikan Sasuke, membuat gairahnya kembali memuncak.

"Ouugghh.. Sasuke-kunnhh.."

Satu tangannya beralih untuk membuka resleting gaun Sakura hingga menampakan punggung indah milik istrinya. Mulutnya beralih untuk mencium punggung Sakura, menghisap serta menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

Sakura dengan tidak sabar membuka gaun pengantinya dan payudaranya langsung diremas begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

"Mereka bertambah besar dan membuatku ingin memakannya." Sasuke memasukan salah satu payudara Sakura ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap, menggigit serta menyedotnya dengan kencang. Menyebabkan payudara itu menjadi kemerah-merahan dan putingnya yang semakin menegak.

"Sasuke-kunhh.. Sasuke-kunhhh.." Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke sebelum semakin membusungkan payudaranya dan meminta suaminya untuk menghisapnya dengan kencang.

Satu tangan Sasuke beralih menuju celana dalam milik Sakura dan mengelus vagina itu dengan lembut. Sakura semakin mendongakan kepalanya ketika kenikmatan yang diterimanya semakin bertambah.

"Sasuke-kunhh.. langsung saja.. lakukan pelan-pelan.." bisik Sakura ketika meraskan sebuah tangan masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan merebahkan Sakura di ranjang mereka. Masih dengan melumat payudara Sakura, Sasuke mulai melepas pakaiannya dan yang terakhir adalah celananya dan menampakan kejantanannya yang telah ereksi penuh.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya dan melakukannya pelan-pelan, aku tidak ingin menyakiti anak kita." Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan menghisapnya sembari menggesek-gesekan penisnya ke lubang kenikmatan milik istrinya itu.

"Ougghhh..." Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan penis Sasuke mulai menembus vaginanya.

Sasuke ikut memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan dinding vagina Sakura yang semakin rapat menjepit penisnya. Perlahan, Sasuke mulai memajukan penisnya maju mundur dan membuat penisnya menusuk-nusuk vagina sempit milik Sakura. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Sasuke-kunhh.. Sasuke-kunnhhh..." Sakura membusungkan dadanya ketika merasakan tusukan demi tusukan diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri mendongakan kepalanya ketika semakin lama dinding vagina Sakura semakin rapat menjempitnya.

"Pelanh.. pelaannhh.. bayi kitaahh.. oughhh..." Sakura tidak bisa berbicara normal karena terguncang-guncang akibat tusukan Sasuke yang begitu dahsyat.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa.." Sasuke semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

Sakura bisa merasakan orgasmenya semakin dekat dan dia juga bisa merasakan penis Sasuke yang semakin membesar di dalam vaginanya. Sasuke sendiri semakin mempercepat sodokannya ketika kepala penisnya terasa gatal.

"Ohhh.. Sasuke-kunnhhh!"

"Nikmatnyaaa!"

Sasuke membenamkan penisnya semakin dalam ketika spermanya menyembur keluar. Sakura sendiri memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan orgasmenya datang disertai dengan semburan sperma di dalam rahimnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya yang kembali normal dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. Dirinya mengambil selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah, Sakura." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Tidak ada ronde selanjutnya, Sasuke-kun?" goda Sakura.

"Hn. Jangan mulai lagi, Sakura." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti bayi kita, sebaiknya segera tidur dan aku akan menagih ronde selanjutnya besok pagi."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan tak berapa terdengar dengkuran halus Sasuke. Emeraldnya melirik wajah damai Sasuke yang tertidur sebelum menerawang jauh.

 _Nee-chan, bagaimana kabarmu di surga sana? Bisakah kamu melihatku disini? Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendammu. Aku.. jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek yang telah membunuhmu. Aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendamku karena ku tahu, dendam akan menyebabkan kebencian yang terlahir terus menerus. Aku berharap, nee-chan bisa datang dalam mimpiku dan kita bisa berbincang bersama._

Sakura mulai merasakan matanya berat, dia hanya berharap kakaknya mau datang ke dalam mimpinya. Sebelum dia memejamkan matanya, dia bisa melihat Karin yang tersenyum kearahnya.

 _Berbahagialah, Sakura..._

 _ **-Owari-**_

 **Balasan Review :**

Azizzanr : sengaja biar bikin Sasuke cemburu, gitu maksudnya.. XD

Ciheelight : Hahaha.. gapapa kok.. senpai mau baca dan meninggalkan review aku udah seneng kok :) duhhh... makasihh juga buat semangatnya ya senpai.. :)

Chichak deth : Hahahaha.. ini udah di update kok.. iya, Bunda Mikoto emang cocok dapet peran yang sabar XD

Mantika Mochi : Hahahhaa.. sabar senpai.. sabar.. XD

furukawaMikan : Emang sengaja di bikin cepet kok..

Banan Cupcake : Iya.. sebenernya itu salah.. tapi males ngebenerinnya XD

Respitasari : Hahaha.. ini sudah di update..

Cherryma : iya.. emang ada kok senpai.. :3

Pinktomato : ini udah kilat kan? :3

Uchiharu83 : Hehehhe.. iya.. :D

Hyemi761 : semua pertanyaannya sudah di jawab di chap ini.. :)

Misa safitri : sudaahh...

Guest (1) : sebenarnya emang rada aneh sih.. :3 tapi di chap ini udah di jelasin semuanya kok.. :)

: mungkin.. :3

Tya Hatake : sudaaahhh...

Lightflower 22 : :3

Lia Uchiha : Gapapa kok.. :)

Mysaki : Iya.. sibuk sama tetek bengek urusan sekolah :3

Hanazono Yuri : Maaf senpai.. ini yang paling cepet TT

Lady bloodie : hohoho.. TBC emang musuh bebuyutan pembaca XD

Sasasarada-chan : emang sengaja dicepetin :3 celebek tuh apa? XD

Baekhyunsaranghaeni : epep? Ini sudah disatukan.. :3 di tali malah XD

Noname18 : Hmmm... bisa jdi XD

Dianarndraha : sudaahh..

Yoriko Yokochidan : alhamdulillah Sasori single.. bentar lagi bakal sama Author #plaak

Istri sahnya akashi : sini sini.. cium author XD

Shintaayumee : Ini udah yang paling kilat.. gomenne :)

Hiugatsu kanazawa : sudaaahhh...

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang setia membaca atau mereview fict ini.. maaf juga kalau nggak bisa update cepet atau ada yang belum namanya ketulis diatas.. sebenernya mau bikin bonus chap.. tapi nggak janji juga ya.. lihat nanti deh, gimana sikonnya :3**

 **Terus teruss.. nggak janji juga bakal bisa bikin fict baru.. senen udah ujian soalnya, dan hari pertama Matematika TT keramat banget itu TT**

 **Kenapa malah curhat gak penting gini #plakk..**

 **Ya pokoknya di tunggu aja deh, kalo nggak bonus chap ya fict baru... hehe..**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita yang lainnyyyaaaaa!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sssh.. Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sembari meremas bukit kembar milik Sakura yang telah menegang putingnya. Sakura sendiri mencoba menaik turunkan tubuhnya, diatas tubuh Sasuke. Pria berambut emo itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sakura menjadi sangat liar malam ini.

Membalik keadaan, Sasuke menyodok liang kenikmatan itu dengan brutal dan liar. Sakura sendiri memejamkan matanya sembari meremas sprei kasurnya.

"Ah.. ahh.. Sasuke-kunhh.."

"Ssshh.. sempit sekali.."

Meski dengan bayi di dalam kandungan Sakura, itu tidak menyurutkan nafsu Sasuke untuk terus menerus menyodok liang Vagina Sakura. Ini sudah lima jam sejak permainan mereka dimulai, dan Sasuke sama sekali belum merasa puas merasakan liang sempit nan nikmat itu.

"Akuhh.. akuhh.." Sakura mendongakan kepalanya ketika sodokan Sasuke semakin brutal, keras dan cepat.

"Ough!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika orgasmenya datang. Dia membenamkan dalam-dalam penisnya jauh ke dalam rahim Sakura, menyemprotkan seluruh spermanya.

Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya, Sasuke mencopot penisnya dan merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura.

"Tidurlah, Sakura." Sasuke menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum balas memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus Chap**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura merengut sebal ketika melihat suaminya berdiri dihadapannya sembari mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya. Kemudian emeraldnya melirik suaminya yang sedang memakai jam tangan, atau sedang menyiapkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Hn. Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata menyebalkan suaminya. Suami pantat ayamnya itu sama sekali tidak peka dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kenapa merengut begitu? Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur ayam, apa lagi sekarang?" Sasuke mendesah lelah.

Semenjak kehamilan istrinya itu, Sasuke benar-benar harus bekerja ekstra keras. Sakura semakin keras kepala dan bersikap menyebalkan semenjak hamil, mungkin jika bayinya lahir, Sasuke akan berfikir dua kali untuk membuat anak lagi jika melihat bagaimana sikap Sakura semenjak hamil.

Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika tengah malam mereka selesai bertempur, Sakura merengek ingin dibelikan bubur kacang hijau. Mencari bubur kacang hijau tengah malam saja sudah susah, apalagi jika istrinya itu memintanya untuk memakannya dengan lontong.

Dengan sisa-sisa energi yang masih ada, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya mencari kedai bubur kacang hijau yang masih buka. Dan akhirnya perjuangannya tidak sia-sia ketika melihat ada satu kedai yang masih buka. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa melongo ketika Sakura makan dengan lahap bubur kacang hijau yang dicampur lontong. Kehamilannya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Apalagi yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Sasuke memandang istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin bekerja, Sasuke-kun! Aku bosan berada di rumah terus menerus!" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali jika kamu tidak akan aku perbolehkan bekerja dengan bayi dalam kandunganmu, Sakura. Bisa-bisa kamu membahayakan anak kita nanti. Aku tidak mau kamu kelelahan karena bekerja, Sakura."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Beginilah istrinya jika kemauannya tidak dituruti. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mengenakan dasinya. Nanti pasti istrinya itu juga baikan sendiri.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu, Sakura." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Masih dengan wajah yang merengut kesal, Sakura mengantarkan suaminya hingga pintu rumah mereka.

"Hn. Aku berangkat, Sakura."

Sakura masih diam saja ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mungkin dia akan bermalas-malasan hari ini.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya sebelum turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaannya. Beberapa karyawan wanita memandanginya dengan tatapan berminat, meski telah beristri tetap membuatnya terlihat berkharisma dan diminati.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Dia akui, jika tanpa Sakura yang menjadi sekretarisnya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Biasanya setiap pagi, Sakura yang akan menyediakannya kopi hitam buatan istrinya itu. Onyxnya menatap bingkai foto yang ada di mejanya, foto dimana Sakura sedang tersenyum begitu manis sambil menggendong kucing milik istri kakaknya.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk dan muncul seorang gadis dengan rambut kecoklatan dan berwajah manis. Tersenyum sopan, gadis itu menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepadanya.

"Ini dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani, Sasuke-kun. Hari ini, anda ada rapat hingga tengah malam."

Onyx Sasuke mulai meneliti dokumen yang diberikan Matsuri sebagai sekretarisnya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika hari sudah mulai sore. Rasanya tidur nyenyak membuat energinya kembali, tetapi tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal karenanya. Mengambil air putih yang dia letakan di meja nakasnya, Sakura menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Segarnyaaa.." Sakura benar-benar merasa segar setelah menghabiskan segelas air putihnya. Dia segera bangkit keluar dari kamarnya, mungkin sandwich dengan ekstra tomat akan membuat perutnya kenyang.

"Nenek Chiyo?" Ketika sampai di dapurnya, Sakura dikejutkan dengan kehadiran pembantu rumah tangganya itu. Dirinya dan Sasuke memang memperkejakan nenek Chiyo sebagai pembantu rumah tangga, tetapi berhubung dirinya dan Sasuke hanya tinggal berdua, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memperkejakan nenek Chiyo dua hari sekali saja.

"Selamat sore, nyonya." Nenek Chiyo membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Bukankah hari ini nenek Chiyo seharusnya libur, apa yang nenek lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Sasuke-sama menghubungiku untuk datang kesini dan menjaga nyonya, sepertinya Sasuke-sama khawatir dengan keadaan nyonya."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Suaminya itu meskipun dingin dan kaku, ternyata begitu perhatian juga. Mungkin dia harus mengirimi pesan untuk suaminya.

"Apa ada yang ingin nyonya makan sebagai makan malam?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Hmm... buatkan aku sandwich ekstra tomat." Sakura berujar dengan ceria.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum dan segera membuatkan sandwich sesuai keinginan majikannya itu. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana dua kepribadian seperti Sasuke dan Sakura bisa bersatu. Sakura yang ceria dan manja, Sasuke yang pendiam dan dingin. Benar-benar kombinasi yang akan membuat orang yang melihatnya terheran-heran.

Sembari menunggu sandwich buatan nenek Chiyo siap, Sakura lebih memilih duduk menunggu sembari mengetikan pesan untuk suaminya itu.

.

.

 **Sasuke-kun.. aku tidak menyangka jika kamu mengkhawatirkanku saat bekerja. Oh ya, apakah kamu sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan dan jangan forsir tubuhmu atau aku tidak akan memberikanmu jatah! Ah ya, sepulang kerja nanti belikan aku eskrim keju ya. Entah mengapa aku sangat menginginkannya! Jangan lupa jika tidak ingin anakmu ngambek!**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh istrinya itu. Dia masih memiliki waktu lima belas menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Tangannya kemudian dia gunakan untuk mencari nomor seseorang.

"Kakashi, carikan es krim keju untuk Sakura."

.

Sakura benar-benar bosan menunggu. Dia sudah menghabiskan sandiwch buatan nenek Chiyo dan sekarang pembantu rumah tangganya itu bahkan sudah pulang. Menggerutu kesal, Sakura memandang jam di dinding rumahnya yang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Mengelus perutnya, Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas. Mungkinkah Sasuke marah padanya karena dirinya terlalu kasar pada suaminya itu? Apakah keinginannya itu terlalu merepotkan suaminya? Tapi kan, ini keinginan anaknya.

Sakura terisak dengan pelan sembari memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Dia membutuhkan suaminya itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Menarik nafas panjang, dia segera memakai jasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangannya. Hari ini rapatnya berjalan sangat alot dan memakan waktu yang lama, jika boleh memilih dia ingin dirumah bersama istrinya dari pada menghadapi koleganya yang menyebalkan itu.

Membuka pintu mobilnya, Sasuke memandang satu cup jumbo es krim keju yang dibelikan Kakashi untuk Sakura. Tentu saja es krim itu telah mencair, mungkin dia akan memasukannya di kulkas agar bisa di makan istrinya besok. Dia yakin jika Sakura sendiri pasti sudah tidur.

Mengendarai mobilnya, Sasuke membelah jalanan Tokyo dan menghentikan mobilnya di pelataran rumahnya. Membuka pintu mobilnya, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan miliknya. Satu alisnya, Sasuke memandang televisi di ruang tengah yang masih menyala. Tidak biasanya istrinya itu lupa mematikan televisi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat Sakura tidur sembari memeluk perutnya dan meringkuk seperti anak kucing. Ada bagian hatinya yang tersentuh ketika melihat istrinya itu. Dia yakin jika istrinya itu pasti ketiduran karena menunggunya pulang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh istrinya dengan pelan dan merebahkannya ke atas ranjang mereka. Rasa lelahnya hilang seketika karena melihat wajah cantik istrinya itu.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura terbangun ketika merasakan seseorang memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Membuka matanya yang terasa berat, Sakura menyentuh tangan itu dengan pelan. Tangan yang besar dan kekar, tidak salah lagi, itu pasti tangan milik suaminya.

Membalikan badannya, Sakura memandang wajah damai Sasuke yang tidur di sebelahnya. Suaminya itu pasti sangat lelah, entah semalam suaminya itu pulang jam berapa. Suaminya itu pasti kelelahan setelah semalaman lembur.

Emeraldnya memandang ponsel suaminya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja nakas. Tiba-tiba saja dewa iseng mampir di otaknya, mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu pada ponsel canggih suaminya itu.

Meletakan ponsel milik Sasuke di tempat semula, Sakura keluar dengan wajah penuh senyum kemenangan. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan memasakan sesuatu untuk suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya karena ponselnya berkali-kali berbunyi dan itu mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Mengambil ponselnya masih dengan mata setengah tertutup, Sasuke membuka aplikasi BlackBerry Massanggernya.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 _ **Whoaaahhh Teme.. aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu bisa luluh dengan Sakura-chan juga-ttebayou!**_

 **Shimura Sai**

 _ **Aku tidak percaya jika yang difoto itu dirimu.**_

 **Nara Shikamaru**

 _ **Hoaamm.. sebenarnya ini merepotkan untukku, tapi aku tidak tahu jika kamu bisa menjadi romantis juga.**_

 **Hozuki Suigetsu**

 _ **Hahahaha.. wajahmu itu benar-benar, Sasukeee~**_

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti ketika menerima pesan dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan BBM miliknya. Dan benar saja, DP dan PMnya sudah berubah.

Dia yakin jika istrinya itu mengganti DP BBMnya dengan foto mereka saat Sasuke dan Sakura membuat kue bersama dan berakhir dengan wajah penuh tepung. Disana, Sasuke sedang merengut kesal dan Sakura yang tertawa bahagia sembari mengambil foto mereka. Dia bisa melihat PMnya berubah juga. Bisa-bisanya istrinya itu memasang foto koleksi pribadi mereka di media sosial.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 _ **Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, istriku. Haruno Sakura.**_

Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti ulah istrinya.

.

.

"Dududu.. dududu..."

Sakura bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sembari memasukan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup. Hari ini dia berniat untuk membuat Sup dan telur gulung sebagai menu sarapan mereka. Pasti suaminya akan menyukai masakannya ini.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman mematikan di wajahnya. Dan Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melenguh manja.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Eh? Apa yang aku lakukan?" Sakura membalikan badannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sakura." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Jika kamu tidak mengaku, maka aku akan menyerangmu sekarang juga."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Kamu tidak membelikanku es krim keju sesuai apa yang aku inginkan. Itu balasan yang setimpal untukmu." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti. Dan sedetik kemudian, Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Berikan padaku es krim kejunya!"

.

.

"Nyamm.."

Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya ketika melihat Sakura makan dengan lahap es krim kejunya. Setelah melakukan peperangan kecil dengan Sakura guna mempertahankan es krim yang dibawanya, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah setelah istrinya itu terus menerus menyerangnya dengan cubitan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Memandang berbagai hidangan di hadapannya, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih asyik memakan es krimnya.

"Sakura, kamu tidak sarapan?" tanya Sasuke memandang istrinya.

"Aku sedang sarapan," ucap Sakura. "Aku membuatkannya khusus untuk Sasuke-kun kok."

Sasuke mulai menyendokan sup buatan Sakura ke dalam mulutnya. Masakan apapun yang dibuat istrinya pasti terasa sempurna baginya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak bekerja, tumben sekali."

"Hn? Kamu ingin aku pergi bekerja?"

"Tidak juga sih." Sakura tersenyum. "Mungkin kita bsa menonton film hari ini."

Sasuke berfikir sebentar. Mungkin seharian bersantai bersama istrinya tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Yatta!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke-kun mandi!"

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan Sakura yang mulai membersihkan cucian kotor. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, Sakura mulai menyiapkan beberapa makanan ringan dan juga minuman untuk teman mereka nonton film.

Tak berapa lama, emeraldnya memandang ponsel Sasuke yang bergetar. Satu nama membuat Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Memandang sekelilingnya dan memastikan bahwa suaminya masih di kamar mandi, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya, curiga dengan suffix yang digunakan gadis di seberang telepon.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, ini dengan istrinya." Sakura mencoba menjaga nada suaranya. Tiba-tiba saja emosinya menjadi naik.

"Aa.. gomennasai, nyonya Uchiha. Perkenalkan sebelumnya saya Matsuri sekretaris baru Sasuke-ku- maksud saya Sasuke-sama. Saya hanya ingin menanyakan mengapa Sasuke-sama tidak masuk hari ini."

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan." Sakura menanggapi dengan nada ramah.

"Souka, apakah perlu jika saya mengantarkan dokumen pekerjaan ke rumah?" tanya Matsuri.

Sakura berfikir sebentar. Biarlah suaminya itu beristirahat sejenak di rumah tanpa ada gangguan pekerjaan. Bukankah ini waktu yang bagus untuk berduaan bersama Sasuke?

"Hmm.. sebaiknya tidak usah. Biarkan Sasuke-kun beristirahat di rumah tanpa adanya gangguan apapun."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, nyonya Uchiha."

Sakura memegang ponsel milik Sasuke dengan erat. Entah mengapa sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergejolak bagai lahar panas yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Pantas saja suaminya itu tidak memperbolehkannya bekerja, itu karena sudah adanya sekretaris baru penggantinya. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sesak dan terasa panas.

Ketika dia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi di buka, Sakura buru-buru meletakan ponsel milik Sasuke ke tempat semula. Di kehamilannya yang menginjak usia empat bulan ini, dia harus bisa menjaga moodnya agar tetap baik.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana jika kita menonton Doraemon?" tanya Sakura.

Mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke menanggapi.

"Hn."

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura yang kini sedang menonton Doraemon Stand By Me. Bukannya mereka belum pernah menontonnya, tetapi film ini memiliki kenangan bagi mereka tersendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sasuke-kun! Temani aku nonton film Doraemon yang terbaru!"**

 **Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa dokumennya melirik Sakura yang sedang merajuk manja itu. Kekasihnya itu masih dengan pakaian kerjanya merengut kesal karena dirinya tidak mau menuruti ajakan kekasihnya untuk menonton Doraemon.**

" **Ini kan malam minggu, Sasuke-kun! Apa salahnya kita nonton berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih!" ucap Sakura.**

" **Hn, aku sedang sibuk." Sasuke masih mengacuhkan Sakura.**

 **Sakura akhirnya menyerah, dia lebih memilih memasang wajah memelas dan mengambil tasnya.**

" **Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan nonton sendiri saja." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun."**

 **Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya sebelum memandang keluar jendela kantornya. Udara malam begitu dingin dan kekasihnya itu keluar dari gedung tanpa mengenakan mantel apapun. Onyxnya masih memperhatikan kekasihnya itu hingga surai merah muda itu hilang di dalam taksi.**

 **Mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke segera menghubungi seseorang.**

" **Kakashi, aku minta bantuanmu."**

 **.**

 **Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat antrian panjang di loket tiket. Dia pasti akan kehabisan tiket jika melihat betapa panjangnya antrian orang yang ingin melihat film Doraemon itu. Mendesah kecewa, Sakura memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.**

 **Tau begitu, dia lebih memilih untuk menemani Sasuke dari pada disini sendirian. Entah mengapa, dia menjadi kangen dengan Sasuke.**

" **Hn."**

 **Sakura memandang sebuah tangan yang sedang mengulurkan dua tiket kearahnya. Dan ketika Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dia bisa melihat wajah tampan yang sedang memandangnya.**

" **Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**

" **Hn?"**

 **Sakura masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, tidak mungkin kekasihnya itu ada disini sekarang.**

" **K-Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura.**

" **Hn. Aku tidak boleh menemani kekasihku nonton?" Sasuke bertanya balik.**

 **Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.**

" **Ayo kita nonton!"**

 **Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Beberapa pasang mata memandangi mereka dengan pandangan iri. Pemuda berambut onyx itu memberikan tiketnya kepada pelayan yang menjaga dan masuk ke dalamnya.**

" **Sasuke-kun, kenapa sepi sekali?" Sakura memandang keheranan.**

" **Hn. Aku membeli semua kursi ini hanya untuk kita."**

" **A-apa?!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.**

" **Hn, kamu tidak suka?"**

 **Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.**

" **Tidak, aku suka."**

 **Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di kursi bioskop yang hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Sakura tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya, hatinya menghangat ketika bisa nonton bersama Sasuke.**

" **Hn."**

 **Sakura kembali membulatkan matanya ketika kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan sebuah boneka Doraemon dan juga sekotak cokelat.**

" **Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya.**

" **Hn. Itu untukmu."**

 **Sakura memandang boneka dan cokelat di tangannya. Dan satu senyuman dia tunjukan untuk kekasihnya itu.**

" **Sasuke-kun! Arigatou!"**

 **Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja menghangat ketika melihat gadis dengan pipi gembilnya tersenyum kearahnya.**

 **Sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bersatu di tengah film yang sedang berputar.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Dududu.." Sakura masih setia memeluk bonekanya sembari tersenyum. Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang gadis berambut bubble gum itu tersenyum tipis.**

 **Sakura yang sedang memeluk bonekanya terkejut ketika sebuah jas menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.**

" **Sasuke-kun?"**

 **Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan erat.**

" **Kamu lupa membawa mantelmu, pakailah jasku."**

 **Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain tersenyum manis.**

" **Terimakasih. Sasuke-kun."**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya dan melirik istrinya yang sedang menonton televisi. Onyxnya bisa menangkap emerald Sakura yang kosong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu istrinya itu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan memandang Sasuke. Satu tangannya mengelus perutnya yang membuncit itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya sebelum mengelus perutnya.

"Siapa itu Matsuri, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun dia langsung menguasai diri.

"Hn. Dia sekretarisku."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ada keragu-raguan dalam hatinya ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak bohong kan, Sasuke-kun?"Sakura menatap suaminya dengan ragu-ragu.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura sebelum mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia percaya jika suaminya tidak mungkin melakukan perselingkuhan di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review**

Hiugatsu Kanazawa : sudah.. :3

Pinktomato : sudah.. fict baru itu kan yang blind :3

Ciheelight : Iya.. makasih senpai buat semangatnya.. :)

Lightflower22 : Hahahaha.. iya, Sara-chan ada di chap depan kok XD

: hah?

Tya Hatake : hehehe..

Cherryana24 : iya.. ini bonus chapnya..

Hyemi761 : Hahaha.. gak janji ya..

Misa safitri : iya.. epilognya masih di chap depan XD

Hanazono Yuri : Hehehe..

Sasarada-chan : sudaahh.. :D

BaekhyunSaranghaeni : oalah.. wkwkwkwk.. ini sekuelnya :3

Hams27 : :3


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika lagi-lagi suaminya itu tidak pulang. Bagaimana bisa dia percaya pada suaminya jika suaminya itu bahkan menjadi jarang pulang. Katanya sih ada rapat diluar kota dengan beberapa koleganya. Sakura percaya jika suaminya itu memang pergi rapat, tetapi Matsuri pasti ikut pergi juga mendampingi suaminya.

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Disaat-saat kehamilannya begini, Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya. Padahal dia ingin suaminya itu ada disisinya, memeluknya saat tidur, dan ketika terbangun dia melihat wajah suaminya untuk pertama kali. Namun apa daya, pekerjaan menyita waktu suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Revenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak menyukai dengan cerita yang dibuat oleh Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan tekan tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **DLDR! Dilarang keras untuk COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Mengambil ponselnya, Sakura menghubungi kantor suaminya. Dia hanya ingin mengecek keberadaann suaminya saja.

"Moshi-moshi, Anda menghubungi Uchiha Corp. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Terdengar suara wanita di seberang telepon.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun ada di ruangannya?" tanya Sakura.

Di seberang telepon, Resepsionist yang berjaga mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ini waktunya dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Sakura. Sakura Uchiha."

Sang Resepsionist bernama Tayuya itu, membeku di tempat. Sebagai salah seorang karyawan di perusahaan itu, dia juga mengidolakan sosok bosnya. Tentu saja ketika istri bosnya itu menelpon, ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Sakura-sama. Saya tidak tahu jika yang menelpon adalah anda."

Sakura tersenyum ketika mengetahui kegugupan suaminya. Huh.. dia yakin jika resepsionist itu juga menyukai suaminya. Memiliki suami yang kelewat tampan memang terkadang merepotkan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tunggu sebentar, Sakura-sama. Saya akan mengeceknya sebentar." Tayuya mulai membuka buku di hadapannya. "Maafkan saya, Sakura-sama. Tapi Sasuke-sama tidak ada di tempatnya, beliau keluar bersama Matsuri."

Sakura merasakan hatinya memanas. Benar kan apa yang menjadi dugaannya!

"Kalau boleh tahu, kemana mereka keluar?" tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin.

"Saya tidak tahu. Tetapi mereka keluar sejak dua jam yang lalu."

Ingin rasanya Sakura menarik-narik rambut suami menyebalkannya itu. Bisa-bisanya suaminya pergi bersama sekretarisnya entah kemana, sedangkan dirinya di rumah seorang diri dengan badan seperti semangka! Suaminya itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Aa. Arigatou." Sakura buru-buru menutup teleponnya. Otaknya mulai berfikir hingga sebuah bohlam muncul di kepalanya. Dia harus menemui seseorang.

.

.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang ketika dokumen terakhirnya berhasil dia tanda tangani. Dia mungkin bisa meminta Iruka untuk membawakannya beberapa mangkuk ramen. Berkutat dengan dokumen yang membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah, memang menguras energinya.

"Maafkan saya, nyonya. Anda harus membuat janji untuk bisa menemui Naruto-"

"Memang apa peduliku?!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka secara kasar. Dia bisa melihat sesosok wanita berambut merah muda dengan perut yang membuncit berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Naruto! Katakan dimana Sasuke-kun!" Naruto langsung merasakan kerahnya ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan." Naruto menjadi panik. "Duduklah dulu, aku bisa dibunuh oleh teme jika kamu dan bayimu kenapa-napa."

Sakura mengatur nafasnya sebelum melonggarkan cengkraman pada kerah kemeja Naruto. Rasanya dia ingin membunuh siapapun dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto. Dalam hati dia bergumam mengenai kesadisan Sakura.

"Dimana Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" Sakura bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya tidak paham.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya padaku-ttebayou!" protes Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Naruto! Katakan saja!"

Naruto menciut melihat betapa galaknya Sakura. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hehe.. tidak ada apa-apa, baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto meletakan ponselnya kembali dan memandang Sakura. "Teme ada di panti asuhan-ttebayou! Kamu bisa datang kesana, ada di daerah pinggiran Tokyo."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Untuk apa Sasuke-kun ke Panti asuhan?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Mana aku tau."

Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, Sakura keluar dari ruangan. Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat bagaimana galaknya Sakura. Setahunya, Sakura itu periang dan baik hati. Mood kehamilan memang menyeramkan.

"Semoga saja Hinata tidak seperti itu-ttebayou!"

.

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah panti asuhan yang terlihat sederhana. Dia bisa melihat beberapa anak kecil bermain di halaman panti asuhan, hatinya menghangat ketika melihat senyuman di wajah anak-anak itu. Emeraldnya bisa menangkap seorang wanita yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Selamat datang." Seorang wanita membungkukan badannya. "Nama saya Sarutobi Kurenai, penjaga Panti asuhan ini. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura menjadi gelagapan ditanya begitu. Bagaimana mungkin dia langsung menanyakan dimana suaminya itu. Tetapi mau berbohong, itu juga tidak baik.

"Ano.. perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sakura." Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya. Terganjal oleh perutnya yang membuncit.

Kurenai terkejut ketika dia menyebutkan namanya. Sakura memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"U-Uchiha-sama?!" tanya Kurenai menunjuknya.

"-Sama?" Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa anda mencari Sasuke-sama?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mari-mari, biasanya Sasuke-sama berada di halaman belakang."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Kurenai sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Biasanya? Apa Sasuke-kun sudah sering kemari? Bukannya dia pergi dengan Matsuri?_ Emeraldnya memandang beberapa anak-anak yang berlari-larian, lalu emeraldnya memandang beberapa box bayi yang ada di sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa pengasuh yang menggendong mereka. Secara refleks, Sakura mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

Kurenai tersenyum dan menunjuk seseorang yang ada di bawah pohon rindang bersama beberapa anak kecil yang mengelilinginya. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Suaminya itu terlihat begitu berbeda ketika bersama anak-anak kecil yang mengelilinginya.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika beberapa anak kecil begitu antusias. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang suaminya itu katakan, tetapi baru kali ini dia melihat suaminya seperti itu.

"Ne, ne, Paman." Seorang gadis kecil di pangkuan Sasuke menarik-narik bajunya. "Ada bibi cantik disana yang memandangi kita!"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan yang ditunjuk oleh gadis kecil itu. Onyxnya bisa menangkap sosok wanita yang dikenalnya berdiri memandanginya.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sembari menggendong gadis kecil itu dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Hn. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Sakura?"

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Rasanya seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertemu.

"Paman, siapa dia?" tanya gadis kecil dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Hn. Dia istri paman."

"Benarkah?! Perkenalkan bibi, namaku Yuri!" gadis kecil itu tersenyum ceria.

Sakura mau tidak mau tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Yuri. Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan diterimanya dengan senang hati.

.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika kamu pemilik panti asuhan ini?!"

Sakura merengut kesal ketika Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan mengajaknya keliling panti asuhan. Suaminya itu baru saja menceritakan tentang panti asuhan miliknya.

"Hn."

Sakura semakin merengut kesal.

"Sakura, dari mana kamu tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mendatangi Naruto." Sakura sedikit tersipu malu. "Umm.. aku menelpon ke kantormu dan resepsionistmu bilang kamu pergi bersama Matsuri, jadi aku datang ke kantor Naruto untuk bertanya tentangmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Entah mengapa, semenjak hamil istrinya itu jadi cemburuan.

"Kamu kan tahu, aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun."

"Iya, iya, aku percaya." Sakura kemudian mengajak Suaminya itu untuk melihat beberapa bayi di dalam panti asuhan itu.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn. Jika kamu menggendongnya, mereka tidak akan mau lepas darimu. Karena mereka nyaman dengan gendongan ibu yang tidak pernah mereka terima sejak lahir."

Sakura merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Dia mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Meski dia kehilangan orang tuanya dan kakak perempuannya, setidaknya dia masih memiliki kakak laki-laki, suami dan sahabat-sahabat yang sayang padanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika berada di posisi bayi-bayi kecil itu, yang bahkan tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang semenjak mereka lahir.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka?" Sakura memandang suaminya itu.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kamu sedang hamil, Sakura. Kamu mau mengadopsi bayi?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Umm.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Rumah kita akan semakin ramai dengan kehadiran bayi kita dan satu anak adopsi."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Jika istrinya sudah memiliki kemauan, tidak ada penolakan.

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Yatta!" Sakura langsung memasuki ruangan tempat dimana bayi-bayi mungil itu tidur. Iris klorofilnya memandangi bayi mungil itu satu persatu. Dan emeraldnya terpaku pada seorang bayi mungil yang tertawa ketika melihatnya, matanya yang hitam dan tajam itu mengingatkannya akan suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau mengadopsinya!" Sakura menarik tangan suaminya.

Sasuke ikut memandangi bayi itu sebelum meminta penjelasan dari perawat yang bertugas menjaga.

"Dia bayi laki-laki yang ditinggalkan di depan panti asuhan kita, Sasuke-sama. Umurnya baru tiga bulan."

Sakura mengambil bayi mungil itu dan menciumi pipi gembil itu. Bayi laki-laki dengan rambut hitam itu tertawa dalam gendongannya.

"Aku ingin bayi ini, Sasuke-kun. Dia sangat lucu."

"Hn." Sasuke memanang perawat itu. "Siapkan surat-surat untuk bayi ini, jika sudah selesai berikan pada Kakashi. Biar dia yang mengurusnya."

Perawat bernama Rin itu menganggukan kepalanya sebelum undur diri.

"Kenji-kun, kamu lucu sekali!" Sakura tak henti-hentinya menciumi pipi bayi itu dengan gemas.

"Kamu bahkan sudah memiliki nama untuknya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm.. ya! Kenji, bukankah itu nama yang bagus?" Sakura memandang suaminya.

Setelah mengurus semua keperluan bayi baru mereka, Sakura tersenyum ketika beberapa anak kecil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Suaminya itu tersenyum tipis dan suaminya segera menjalankan mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kita mencari keperluan untuk Kenji?" tanya Sakura masih sambil menggendong Kenji.

Sasuke melirik istrinya yang sedang menggendong Kenji dengan penuh sayang. Sepertinya mampir sebentar ke butik pakaian anak.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

Sakura tersenyum menatap bento buatannya yang sudah siap diatas meja. Hari ini, kebetulan dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan sedang sangat bosan. Mungkin dia bisa mengantarkan makan siang untuk suaminya, sekalian saja dia menunggui suaminya itu.

Mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah terusan, Sakura segera menuju mobil miliknya. Dia tersenyum kearah Nenek Chiyo yang sedang menggendong Kenji.

"Nenek, aku akan ke kantor Sasuke-kun sebentar. Bisa jaga Kenji?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik, Sakura-sama."

Dengan senyuman di bibirnya, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju Uchiha corp. Sakura tersenyum manis ketika beberapa karyawan suaminya itu menyapanya. Dengan bento di tangannya, Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan milik suaminya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Suaminya itu tengah tersenyum manis sembari mengelus rambut Matsuri yang duduk di hadapannya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat senyuman Sasuke, senyuman yang bahkan belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

.

"Aku ingin pulang ke tempat Sasori-nii."

Gaara hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang di seberang telepon ketika mendengar curhatan Sakura.

"Kamu yakin jika Sasuke benar-benar selingkuh?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku yakin, Gaara-kun." Sakura mengusap air matanya. "Aku akan membawa Kenji pulang ke rumah Sasori-nii, aku tidak ingin memiliki suami yang tukang selingkuh. Apalagi dia berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya sendiri!"

Gaara akan buka suara untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun Sakura telah lebih dulu menutup teleponnya.

.

.

Sasuke buru-buru turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumahnya. Dia baru saja menerima telepon dari Gaara dan langsung menuju rumahnya. Tidak. Dia harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini pada Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Onyxnya bisa menangkap Sakura yang menggendong Kenji yang menangis dan satu tangannya membawa koper.

"Aku akan pulang ke tempat Sasori-nii," ucap Sakura tanpa diminta. "Aku juga akan menyuruh nii-chan untuk mengurus perceraian kita."

"Tidak ada yang namanya perceraian, Sakura! Semuanya hanyalah salah paham."

"Apa yang aku lihat sudah membuktikannya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memeluk Kenji dengan erat. "Aku juga akan membawa Kenji dan bayi dalam kandungan kita."

Sasuke ingin mencegah Sakura namun langkahnya membeku. Kakinya terasa sulit untuk diangkat ataupun digerakan. Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, buru-buru dia mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Hn, bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Hanya helaan nafas yang Sasuke dengar di seberang telepon.

.

.

Sasori terkejut bukan main ketika adiknya muncul di rumahnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran, perut yang membuncit dan juga bayi dalam gendongannya. Dengan keheranan, Sasori mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Sasuke tidak mungkin berselingkuh, Sakura." Sasori menggendong keponakan kecilnya itu yang kini sedang tertawa.

"Tapi apa yang aku lihat sangat nyata, nii-chan." Sakura masih memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Aku akan menidurkan Kenji di kamarku."

Sebelum Sasori menutup pintu kamar adiknya, dia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya.

"Pikirkan lagi, Sakura. Sasuke begitu mencintaimu."

Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain menangis. Sebelum akhirnya, dia jatuh tertidur.

 **oOo Revenge oOo**

 _Gelap. Sepi. Pengap. Tempat apa ini?_

Sakura hanya bisa memandang kegelapan. Kemudian emeraldnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang begitu jauh. Ingin rasanya dirinya menggapai suaminya, namun tidak bisa. Seperti ada jurang dalam yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun..."

Semakin dirinya memanggil nama suaminya, semakin suaminya itu pergi menjauh. Dia ingin mengejarnya, tetapi kepalanya terasa sakit dan langkahnya terasa berat. Lagi-lagi air mata mengalir keluar, dia membutuhkan suaminya. Dia ingin memeluk suaminya, dia merindukan suaminya.

Sasuke yang sedang mengompres dahi istrinya itu terdiam. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut mata Sakura. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut itu dengan lembut.

"Hn. Aku disini, Sakura."

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Sosok Sasuke adalah yang dilihatnya pertama kali.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masih mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak mungkin suaminya itu ada disini sekarang.

"Minumlah." Sasuke menyerahkan segelas teh hangat dan Sakura langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini, Sasuke-kun? Bukankah, bukankah seharusnya kamu bersama Matsuri?" Sakura meremas gelas yang dipegangnya dengan erat.

"Hn. Jika aku bersama Matsuri, lalu kamu akan kembali pada Gaara, begitu?" tanya Sasuke. "Sasori menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika demam tinggi menyerangmu, aku langsung datang kesini."

"Seharusnya kamu lebih mementingkan Matsuri dariku."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kertas dan menyerahkannya begitu saja kepada istrinya itu. Emerald Sakura membulat ketika membaca tulisan demi tulisan di kertas itu.

"Gaara-kun akan menikah dengan Matsuri?!"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya sebelum menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Hilangkan kecemburuanmu itu, Sakura. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jika aku tidak mungkin mencintai wanita lain selain dirimu." Sasuke meletakan kepalanya di perut Sakura yang membuncit. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disaat ada bayi di dalam kandunganmu. Apalagi kita telah mengadopsi Kenji."

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Isakannya terdengar dan air mata yang mengalir keluar begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," isak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Bibir Sasuke menginvasi bibir Sakura dan lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Ketika bibir mereka terpisah, Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura dengan benang saliva yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Hn. Apakah kamu percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah kamu mau membesarkan anak-anak kita bersama?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita berikan kabar baik untuk kakakmu. Dia begitu khawatir karena tingkah kekanakanmu itu."

.

.

"Haahahaha.. Jajajaja.."

"Lihatlah dirimu, Kenji-kun. Kamu begitu tampan."

Sasuke yang sedang membenahi jasnya tidak bisa menahan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Onyxnya bisa menangkap interaksi antara istrinya dan juga Kenji. Sakura tertawa lebar dengan Kenji yang juga mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita berangkat, Sakura."

.

Pernikahan antara Gaara dan Matsuri berlangsung begitu megah. Sakura duduk diantara tamu undangan yang hadir dengan Kenji dalam gendongannya. Bayi mungil itu tertidur selama pemberkatan berlangsung. Sakura ikut tersenyum bahagia ketika mantan kekasihnya itu telah menemukan cintanya.

Emerald Sakura melirik Sasuke yang serius menatap pemberkatan di hadapannya. Semua yang terjadi di masa lalu antara dirinya dan Sasuke hanya menjadi sebuah cerita saja. Kini, dia akan membangun hidupnya dengan Sasuke dan juga anak-anaknya kelak.

Sakura mendapatkan pelajaran bagi pernikahannya. Bahwa yang dibutuhkan pasangan suami istri untuk bisa bertahan tidak hanya cinta dan saling melengkapi. Tapi juga rasa percaya pada pasangannya, bahwa mereka diciptakan untuk bersama. Dalam garis Takdir yang telah dibuat Tuhan.

Meski mereka harus dipertemukan dengan yang namanya, Dendam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Ohh.. Sasuke-kunhh.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang meremas sprei kasur dibawahnya. Pinggulnya maju mundur menyodok lubang kenikmatan milik istrinya. Meski telah melahirkan, jepitan vagina istrinya masih saja rapat dan memanjakan miliknya.

Empat bulan yang lalu, istrinya telah melahirkan seorang putri yang cantik yang sekarang diberi nama Sarada. Sasuke begitu bahagia ketika mengetahui istrinya melahirkan seorang putri yang cantik. Hidupnya terasa sempurna karena dia memiliki Kenji dan juga Sarada.

Kenji sendiri suka sekali menekan-nekan pipi gembil Sarada dan membuat adiknya itu menangis. Jika sudah begitu, Kenji akan memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sasuke-kunhh.. lagihh.."

Sasuke semakin bersemangat menyodok vagina Sakura dan menyebabkan ranjang berderit dengan kencang. Suara tabrakan alat genital terdengar dengan jelas di kamar utama di rumah itu.

"Belum Sakura, belum!" gerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Ah! Ahhh! Sasuke-kunhhh!"

"Oh! Shit!"

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara tangisan Sarada dari kamarnya. Dia ingin melihat keadaan putrinya namun rasa nikmat sedang menderanya.

"Sasuke-kun! Itu Sarada!" ucap Sakura.

"Uggh.. biarkan saja.. ohh.."

Sakura menjadi lupa dengan Sarada ketika surga kenikmatan dia terima. Penis Sasuke semakin besar dan sedetik kemudian spermanya menyembur mengisi rahim miliknya.

"Akhirnyaaaa~"

Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya ketika Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuhnya. Sakura mendorong bahu tegap Sasuke dan mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Sarada menangis, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura buru-buru menuju kamar putrinya.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu kamar putrinya itu. Emeraldnya melihat Kenji yang duduk di sebelah Sarada sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan erat.

"Kenji-kun, kamu menjaga adikmu dengan baik." Sakura mengambil Sarada ke dalam gendongannya. "Ssstt.. Mama disini, sayang."

Kenji menatap Mamanya dengan mata bulatnya. Dia juga ingin digendong.

"Mama.."

Sakura meletakan Sarada di tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya. Dia mengelus rambut Kenji dengan lembut.

"Mama disini, sayang. Ayo tidurlah."

Mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Mamanya. Kenji mulai memejamkan matanya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan kantuknya dan ikut terlelap bersama Kenji dan juga Sarada.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya ketika melihat keluarga kecilnya. Hatinya menghangat seketika.

 _Aku menyayangi kalian..._

 _._

 _._

 **Hoaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga! Berhubung UTS baru aja selesai, Sakura baru bisa update bonus chap ini. langsung dua chap langsung biar kelar :3**

 **Terimakasih buat reviewer yang udah meninggalkan review atau pembaca yang mau membaca cerita ini. Sakura senang sekali!**

 **Numpang promosi yaaa... Baca juga cerita Sakura yang berjudul Blind! Untuk chap dua bakal di update secepatnya!**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita yang lainnya!**

 **Aomine Sakura.**


End file.
